Nineteen (19)
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Keluargaku dikutuk, karena kesalahan yang dibuat oleh pendahulu kami. Generasi keempat dari keluargaku akan meninggal diumur ke 19."
1. Chapter 1

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by Prk. NS**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keluargaku dikutuk, kar_ _e_ _na kesalahan yang dibuat oleh pendahulu kami. Generasi keempat dari keluargaku akan meninggal diumur ke 19._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali menatap kalender dengan tatapan sendu entah sudah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Ia menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke dapur, disana ia melihat sepupunya yang tengah bergulat dengan beberapa bahan makanan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tinggal 100 hari lagi" sesaat tatapannya kosong tapi setelah ia melihat sepupunya; Kyungsoo menaruh sekotak susu dan semangkuk sup rumput laut dan beberapa masakan lainnya, kedua matanya langsung berbinar

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak 97 kali untuk hari ini" Kyungsoo menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu duduk dimeja makan "Dan menurutku itu sudah cukup"

Baekhyun mengerang "Bagaimana bisa?!" Ia menjerit dan hampir membuat Kyungsoo jatuh dari kursinya

"Aku masih sangat muda untuk mati!" ia merebut segelas air yang sudah lebih dulu Kyungsoo ambil, Kyungsoo hanya bisa merotasi bola matanya malas

"Meninggal Baekhyun, kau bukan hewan"

"Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana tuhan begitu kejam pada manusia se _cute_ diriku"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali.

Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Itu takdirmu" hanya itu yang Kyungsoo ucapkan

"Apa barusan kau berkata kalau aku memang pantas mati?!" Aura disekitar Baekhyun menggelap

"Meninggal" Kyungsoo bergumam

Baekhyun mengerang "Kau-" ia menggangtung kalimatnya

"Tidak Baek, bukan-"

"Apa aku memang pantas mati?" Baekhyun menunduk lesu

 _"Drama ini lagi"_ batin Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya langsung menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang membeku

"Baekhyun! kau menangis?!" Kyungsoo memandang horor Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang sudah basah dengan air mata "Padahal aku sudah menahan diriku agar tidak menangis" ia bangkit dari duduknya langsung menuju kamarnya dengan terus menangis bahkan meraung-meraung minta dikasihani

Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikan sepupunya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc or** **E** **nd?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1 : Sebuah awal**

Chanyeol memutar-mutar pennya diujung jari. Matanya bergulir menatap seluruh dekorasi baru di perpustakaannya. Lalu memutar pennya lagi dan lagi.

"Haaah! Aku bosan!" ia membanting pennya dan tiba-tiba saja benda itu melayang kedepan matanya

"Sehun, hentikan itu" ia merampas pennya yang masih melayang

Tubuh Sehun yang _transparant_ lama-kelamaan menjadi nyata, ia langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, tapi sayang pria tinggi itu langsung mengeluarkan api disekujur tubuhnya, membuat Sehun terlempar kebelakang karna terkejut dengan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang memanas.

Sehun mendengus sambil mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-

"Ada yang bisa melihatku"

-sampai ia tersedak

"Kau apa?"

"Aku bertemu seseorang dipersimpangan..."

.

.

.

.

.

Keluargaku dikutuk, karna kesalahan yang dibuat oleh pendahulu kami. Generasi keempat dari keluargaku akan meninggal diumur ke 19.

Baekhyun setengah berlari mengejar lampu merah yang hanya tersisa beberapa detik lagi dan. Ia gagal, lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali hijau.

Hari ini cuaca sedikit berawan dan suhu sekitar sudah merendah, wajar saja karna sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Baekhyun menyesal tidak menuruti kata Kyungsoo untuk membawa payung.

Ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk dan tanpa membaca idnya Baekhyun tau betul siapa yang tengah menelfonnya

"Ya Kyung?... ah, aku lupa..." Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya karna mendengar Kyungsoo membentaknya diujung sana "Jangan berteriak-" tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya sampai ia oleng dan menjatuhkan ponselnya

Baekhyun mendengus

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak didekat kakinya. Ponsel yang malang

Saat tangannya terulur dan berhasil meraih ponselnya Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin dipuncak kepalanya, ia mendongak-

"Kaget aku!"

-lalu melihat sepasang kaki yang melayang, ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu sadar situasi apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

Ada hantu dihadapannya. Dan ia harus segera pergi.

Baekhyun berdiri dan siap untuk berlari tapi hantu itu sudah berada didepannya. Menghadang jalannya, dengan gerakan perlahan ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah hantu itu. Rahang dan dagunya tegas, Bibirnya tipis pucat, hidungnya mancung, dan matanya-

"Aaaaaaaaaaa" Baekhyun berteriak saat menatap mata hantu itu yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Karna keributan itu seluruh pasang mata memperhatikannya.

Anehnya hantu itu juga malah ikut berteriak tak kalah histeris

Baekhyun berlari kesebrang jalan secepat yang ia bisa dan Baekhyun beruntung karna lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali berwarna merah.

"Dan kau berteriak?" Chanyeol membuat gestur terkejut yang berlebihan

Sehun hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan datarnya

"Dia juga tidak bisa menembusku, dia berlari menghindar dan tanpa sengaja membentur pundakku" Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian aneh itu sambil mengusap pundaknya

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Ikuti aku!" Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Sehun yang siap melayang "Ikuti aku tapi jangan terlalu dekat" Sehun mencibir

Baekhyun menekan bel rumah yang menjadi tujuannya sedari tadi dengan nafas tersenggal akibat lelah berlari

"Hantu sialan itu, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi akan kupatahkan lehernya!"

Dan pintunya terbuka, senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika melihat Jongdae, adiknya yang berumur sepuluh tahun membuka pintunya

Jongdae berhambur memeluk Baekhyun "Hyung! Apa kau lupa dengan rumahmu sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak pulang minggu kemarin?"

"Hyung sibuk kemarin" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya "Dimana ibu?"

"Ada didalam"

Dengan berbisik Baekhyun kembali bertanya "Lalu ayah?"

"Dia juga ada didalam" Jongdae pun ikut berbisik

Baekhyun bergumam lalu masuk kedalam rumah- yang sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau tempat ini masih bisa disebut rumah atau bukan, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya setiap kali memasuki bangunan sederhana itu

 _"Apa ibu tidak akan meminta persetujuanku untuk menikah lagi?_

Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati ibunya yang tengah melipat baju, ia mencoba untuk mengampirinya

 _"Ibu, ayah memang baik tapi tidak dengan mulutnya"_

Tapi ayahnya datang sambil menatap tak suka padanya

 _"Ibu, aku tidak bisa tinggal dirumah ini lagi"_

Kemari hanya untuk menemui ibu lalu pergi, itulah yang terlintas dibenaknya

Baekhyun membungkuk menyambut ayah(tiri) nya

"Selamat pagi, ayah. Selamat pagi, ibu"

"Baekhyun-"

"Apa kau sudah tidak bisa menghidupi dirimu lagi sampai kau kembali?" Ayahnya mulai berbicara, Baekhyun hanya bisa pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan berjalan mendekat pada ibunya tapi tangan ayahnya menghadang langkah kaki Baekhyun

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Apa perlu ayahmu ini berteriak supaya kau menjawabku?"

"Tidak, ayah. Setiap akhir pekan aku memang pulang, tapi kau selalu tidak ada dirumah karna sibuk" Baekhyun membungkuk sekali lagi

"Apa kau sudah bekerja? Ah anak sepertimu mana mungkin bisa bekerja. Kau pasti masih meminta uang pada ibumu"

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya, ia menyerah. Ia memandang ibu dan adiknya bergantian

"Kurasa aku harus pulang, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu-"

"Apa begini caramu bertamu kerumah orangtuamu?"

"-Aku permisi"

Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu lalu secepat mungkin ia keluar tanpa mengindahkan umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa tau arah, ia hanya menggunakan insting untuk menemukan seseorang yang Sehun maksud. Tanpa tau nama, wajah dan segalanya tentang orang itu

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku lelah" Sehun mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan Chanyeol masih tetap mengabaikannya

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada Sehun

 _"Beraninya kau menyebut namaku?! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"_ Sehun mendengar suara Chanyeol padahal bibir Chanyeol sedari tadi bungkam

"Ahh kau sudah bisa berkomunikasi denganku lewat batin rupanya" Sehun tertawa "Tapi, kenapa disekitar sini jadi gelap?" Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi aura gelap, hantu itu tersenyum canggung lalu menjauh dan memunggungi Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali melangkah, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi perasaan itu muncul lagi, dadanya tiba-tiba sakit dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan-

 _Sehun berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol tidak ada ditempatnya_

Tbc / end?

I'm back yeah ~Apa kabar kalian semua? Ada yang nungguin ff ini gaaaa? :'))

Ayo ada yang bisa nebak 'siapa' itu Chanyeol?

Jangan lupa review ｡^‿^｡ . #Salam manis


	3. Chapter 3

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali melangkah, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi perasaan itu muncul lagi, dadanya tiba-tiba sakit dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan-

Sehun berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol tidak ada ditempatnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gang sempit yang ia tau bisa mempersingkat waktu menuju rumah Kyungsoo

"Aku ini laki-laki jadi aku tidak boleh menangis" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Anggap saja tadi itu dia tidak ada" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya

"Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi!" Dan ia menangis bahkan sampai mengeluarkan isakan

"Aku tidak pernah tidak menuruti perkataannya tapi kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?" ia mengusap matanya kasar "Kenapa dia selalu kasar padaku?!"

Baekhyun menutup mata membiarkan airmata berlomba-lomba keluar dari sana sampai ia tidak menyadari kemunculan seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya dan karna ia belum juga membuka matanya jadilah ia menabrak dada orang itu

"Kaget aku!" Baekhyun terlonjak kebelakang karna terkejut

"Kenapa aku disini?" Orang itu bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang membulat

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa ahjussi ada disini? Dan... ahjussi siapa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak, menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya lalu setengah berjerit mengatakan "Jangan-jangan kau ahjussi mesum! Kau bersembunyi disekitar sini dan jika ada yang lewat maka kau akan memperkosanya!"

Orang itu menganga " _Daebak!_ " Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karna menahan amarah "Aku apa?! Apa kau tidak bisa tidak sembarangan berbicara?!"

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya" Baekhyun menatap lekat orang itu dari bawah sampai atas

"Tidak" dengan cepat mengelak

"Iya"

"Tidak-"

Baekhyun berfikir "Ah. Aaa." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu "Kau pernah membantuku. Ya! Kau pernah muncul ditoilet sekolah saat aku dihukum membersihkannya" Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian acak itu "Tapi jika itu ahjussi, kenapa ahjussi tidak menua sama sekali?" suaranya memelan

"Aku memang belum tua!"

"Tapi kau tidak terlalu muda juga"

"Sepertinya-" orang itu melangkah menjauh tapi Baekhyun menahan lengannya

"Tunggu-" tapi aneh tangan Baekhyun terasa terbakar "Panas. Kenapa panas?" Dan ia melepaskannya

"Suhu tubuhku memang seperti ini" dan ia kembali mencoba untuk pergi dan Baekhyun menahannya lagi dengan bergerak cepat menuju kehadapan pria itu lalu merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar

"Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu, tidak bisakah kau beritahu siapa namamu?" Baekhyun memohon

"Untuk apa?" Orang itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Aku hanya ingi tau, dan lagi terimakasih untuk bantuanmu waktu itu. Kau baik sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai membuat sabit dimatanya

"Itu bukan apa-apa" ia menyombong

"Jadi, ahjussi namamu?"

"Katakan dulu siapa namamu"

"Baik" Baekhyun berdehem "Nama lahirku Byun Baekhyun tapi karna ibuku menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang bermarga Kim jadi namaku sekarang Kim Baekhyun tapi aku lebih suka dengan nama Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengakhiri perkenalannya yang panjang itu dengan senyum lebar

"Baiklah, Byun. Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan

"Nama ahjussi keren, seperti orangnya"

Chanyeol termangu beberapa saat sampai sebuah suara familiar menggelitik gendang telinganya

"Ya Chanyeol! Kenapa kau bisa disini-." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari punggung Chanyeol dan membuat kedua orang itu sontak menatapnya terkejut, tapi Sehun bahkan lebih terkejut dari dua orang itu "Dia! Dia yang bisa melihatku. Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya?" Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada diantara mereka

Baekhyun yang cepat membaca situasi langsung merubah raut keterkejutannya menjadi pura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun termasuk keberadaan Sehun, yang nyatanya hantu itu hanya berjarak satu langkah darinya

"Ahjussi, aku ada urusan mendadak-"

"Jangan menghindariku-"

"-Jadi aku harus pulang-"

"- Ku bilang-"

"-BERHENTI MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU!" Baekhyun meninju Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga sampai membuat Sehun jatuh terpingkal

Baekhyun meniup poninya dan meregangkan otot lengannya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang meminta pertolongan dengan prihatin, tapi ia tertawa sangat kencang terlebih dulu dan baru membantu Sehun setelah puas menertawainya

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menanahannya" Chanyeol mengusap sudut matanya yang berair

"Apa ku bilang dia bisa melihatku" Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap tulang rahangnya yang berdenyut

"Jadi, kau yang ditemui Sehun tadi pagi. Kebetulan sekali, senang bertemu denganmu" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menuju Baekhyun

"Ahjussi mengenalnya?" Baekhyun bergerak waspada

Berbisik "Dia menumpang dirumahku" Chanyeol tetap menunggu uluran tangan Baekhyun

Bukan jemari lentik Baekhyun yang menyambutnya, tapi malah tangan besar milik Sehun yang mendarat ditelapak tangan Chanyeol dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sehun yang mengaduh karna Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan api dan sedetik kemudian keduanya telah hilang dari hadapan Baekhyun

"Aku harusnya meminta nomor ponselnya, ahjussi itu keren sekali." Baekhyun menunduk, menahan senyum

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **Note:**

 **Bgm untuk setiap Chapter:**

 **1\. All with you [ost. Scarlet heart] - Taeyeon (Snsd)**

 **2\. For life - Exo**

 **3\. Stay with me [ost. Goblin] - Chanyeol (exo) ft. Punch**

 **4\. Always in my heart [Sm station] - Joy (Red velvet) ft Seulong**

 _ **Must to hear, supaya menjiwai karna author nulisnya juga sambil dengerin lagu itu, bisa disebut itu tuh inspirasi author buat nulis cerita ini**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu tapi Baekhyun masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya Chanyeol muncul waktu itu.

"Berhenti melamun dan cepat bantu aku potong bawang ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo marah

Baekhyun merotasi bola matanya "Biasanya kau tidak pernah membolehkan aku masuk dapur atau menyentuh barang yang ada di area ini-"

"Aku ada kelas pagi dan sepertinya aku akan terlambat, jadi jangan banyak bicara dan bantu aku!"

"Tapi aku juga harus kesekolah!"

"Jam masukmu satu jam lebih lambat dariku" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menuju jam dinding diruang tengah "Aku harus bersiap-siap dan jika pekerjaanmu disini masih belum selesai juga, ku pastikan kau hanya akan memakan Ramyun instan seminggu penuh"

Baekhyun melotot "Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat sangat sangat cepat!" Ia berseru

Ramyun bukan musuhnya, tentu saja. Tapi satu minggu penuh dengan Ramyun bisa membuat berat badannya membengkak, ia tidak mau dikatai babi lagi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka menyebalkan

Baekhyun mengiris bawang-bawang itu dengan gerakan cepat

"Perih, mataku, auhh" ia bergumam

Matanya benar-benar perih sampai mengeluarkan air mata

Dan tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan ada dihadapannya atau lebih tepatnya di samping kanannya, Baekhyun masih belum menyadari itu sampai ia mendengar suara pekikan tertahan Chanyeol

Baekhyun menoleh dan suara teriakan mereka saling menyahut setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana tegang sangat terasa diruang tengah kediaman Kyungsoo (ia tidak mau menyebut Baekhyun sebagai pemilik rumahnya), penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ada didapurnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer juga kaos hitam tanpa lengan.

Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang mau membuka suara, Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu ia menyikut lengan Baekhyun

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Pria bermata belok itu bertanya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, padahal Baekhyun mengira kalau sepupunya itu akan berbisik. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sontak saja membuat Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol terkejut

"Bukan!" Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah Kyungsoo "Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya. Beberapa kali, Disuatu tempat" suara Baekhyum makin melemah diujung kalimat

"Teman kencanmu?" Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo sekeras yang ia bisa

"Apa kau gila?" Ucap Baekhyun setelahnya

Chanyeol berdehem dan mereka kembali memandang Chanyeol yang wajahnya sedari tadi sudah sangat merah, bahkan telinganyapun ikut memerah

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku disini, tapi yang jelas seseorang diantara kalian ada yang memanggilku" Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya didada

"Tidak ada yang-"

Kyungsooo memotong ucapan Baekhyun "Kau memanggil seorang pria paruh baya kerumah ku?! Kau pikir aku mengizinkanmu tinggal disini untuk melakukan hal itu?! Apa pekerjaanmu? Kau pelacur?!"

Baekhyun menatap nyalang Kyungsoo, ia tidak suka ada orang yang menyela perkataannya dan ia lebih tidak suka lagi dituduh sebagai pelacur. Karna demi negara tercintanya dia bukan pelacur! _Apa-apaan itu tadi?!_ ia hendak protes tapi suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar

"Dia bahkan belum bekerja"

"Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serempak

"Aku mengetahui semuanya, dan bisakah kalian membiarkan aku pulang?" Chanyeol berdiri

"Kalau kau memang tau segalanya, beri tau dimana aku akan bekerja!" Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan menghadang langkah Chanyeol

"Aku akan memberitaumu kalau kau membiarkan aku pergi"

"Tidak-"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing keluar masuk rumahku seenaknya!" Kyungsoo kembali memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan sekali lagi Baekhyun membenci itu

"Baiklah" Chanyeol berjalan santai melewati Baekhyun, menembusnya dan menghilang

Baekhyun merasakan getaran aneh saat Chanyeol melewati tubuhnya, dada dibagian kirinya terasa sangat sesak, detak jantungnya jadi tidak karuan, ia mengerang sambil mencengkram dadanya yang sakit

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar "Tadi itu, apa?" Lalu Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, memperhatikan Kyungsoo sambil terus berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang makin terasa menyesakkan "Sepertinya aku akan dihukum lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Baekhyun menendang batu krikil yang menghadang kakinya

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh malam, ia baru saja menyelesaikan jam sekolah dan hukuman karna terlambat dijam pelajaran pertama

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan pada kedua tali tasnya, tampak berfikir sampai kerutan dikeningnya membuat kedua alisnya hampir menyatu

"Pertama saat aku sekolah dasar, aku dihukum. Kedua sepulang dari rumah ibu. Ketiga saat aku mengiris bawang" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu ia teringat sesuatu "Aku menangis karna dihukum, aku menangis setelah mendengar perkataan ayah dan aku mengeluarkan air mata saat mengiris bawang. Ya! Pasti itu jawabannya, baiklah!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, meniupkan angin kematanya "Aku tidak tau ini akan bekerja atau tidak" ia mencoba untuk mengibaskan tangannya membuat matanya makin terasa perih dan air mulai menggenang disana "merepotkan sekali, auh, perihnya, mataku berair" ia terus bergumam dan mengibaskan tangannya membuat air mata mengalir dipipinya dan tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol sudah berada disisi kanannya

"Sampai kap-" ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya lalu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dengan gerakan lamban saat menyadari Chanyeol sudah berada disana dengan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan, ia tersenyum kaku "Hah, apa yang aku lakukan?" Ia menurunkan lengannya

"Jadi begitu caramu memanggilku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tidak bersahabat

Baekhyun tertawa pelan "Apa aku mengganggumu, ahjussi?"

"Aku sudah mengantri hampir satu jam untuk mendapatkan _sandwich_ spesial dengan tambahan keju tapi kau membuatku berada disini, apa itu bisa kusebut dengan mengganggu?" Chanyeol membuat suara keras dengan 'hah' diakhir kalimatnya, pada kenyataannya ia saat ini sedang berbohong

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun setenggah berbisik

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" suara Chanyeol melunak

"Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan... tentangmu. Apa itu boleh?"

"Sepuluh menit, cepatlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tau jika sepuluh menitmu itu sama dengan hampir dua jam" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Aku hanya berfikir jika kau bukan orang yang membosankan dan bisa menjaga rahasia, kepribadianmu hampir sama dengan Sehun dan aku sedang butuh seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol"

"Ahh, ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Kufikir dia akan menyusul seperti waktu itu" Baekhyun menoleh kesegala arah untuk mencari Sehun "Apa dia marah karna aku memukulnya?"

"Tidak, Dia pergi kesuatu tempat" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu

Baekhyun menggumam sambil menganggukan kepalanya mengerti "Satu lagi, kau belum memberitahuku dimana aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu"

"Kedai kopi" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tatapan datar

"A-"

Baekhyun bahkan baru menyebut satu kata, tapi Chanyeol sudah menghilang -lagi

"Kenapa ahjussi itu senang sekali menghilang tiba-tiba?!" Baekhyun mendengus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc or** **E** **nd?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **G** **imana cerita ini menurut kalia** **n** **? Ngebosenin ya? Aneh ya?**

 **Review juseyo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa ia selalu berpakaian formal (setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja warna biru) saat ingin menemuinya.

"Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu, jadi untuk apa berpenampilan seperti itu setiap ingin menemuinya?" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya yang sedang bergelut dengan dasi.

"Aku hanya ingin, tidak ada alasan lain dan aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya" Sehun bergumam terimakasih saat Chanyeol selesai membantunya.

"Kalau begitu semoga sukses" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali, Sehun tersenyum dan ia menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap cafe dihadapannya dengan tatapan berbinar, ia melangkah sekali untuk masuk tapi kembali mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang karena ragu, ia kembali mengulangnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh tuhan, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia memekik tertahan, jika saja ia manusia mungkin sekarang wajah sampai telinganya sudah memerah parah karena terlalu gugup.

Sehun melihat sepasang remaja yang sepertinya pasangan kekasih itu melangkah masuk kedalam cafe, ia mengikuti mereka dan memisahkan diri saat sudah sampai didalam dan duduk ditempat yang sudah biasa ia tempati karena disana satu-satunya tempat yang selalu kosong.

Sehun menunggunya, terus, sampai tidak terasa ia sudah duduk disana hampir setengah jam

"Apa dia tidak datang hari ini?" Sehun mulai gelisah.

Tak lama diseberang sana, ia melihat salah satu pintu yang hanya bisa dimasuki pegawai dan juga pemilik cafe ini terbuka, Sehun memperhatikannya dengan tidak sabar, dan orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul dari balik sana, dengan balutan baju musim dingin juga syal merah yang selalu dikenakannya. Rambut coklat gelap, mata indahnya yang selalu bersinar, semua pahatan wajah sempurnanya yang selalu membuat Sehun bodoh seperti ini.

Satu-satunya pegawai di cafe ini menghampirinya, wanita itu tersenyum pada bosnya " _Sajangnim_ , kau akan keluar?"

"Ya, Hyunji-ya. Aku ada janji, kau boleh menutup tokonya jika pelanggan terakhir sudah berhenti memesan. Balik tanda tutup itu dulu, kau mengerti?"

Hyunji mengangguk dengan antusias, lalu memberi gestur hormat pada bosnya "Ay ay captain!"

"Manis sekali~" ia mengacak rambut panjang Hyunji gemas.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mencibir kesal "Ck. Kapan aku bisa menyentuhmu seperti itu?"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Hyunji-ya" ia melangkah pergi dan Hyunji membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Sehun berdiri dan mengejar langkahnya dengan terburu "Tunggu aku!"

Tanpa Sehun sangka orang itu menghentikan langkahnya saat Sehun sudah berada satu langkah dibelakangnya dan ia berbalik. Menghadap Sehun.

"Lu... han?" Tanpa sadar Sehun menahan nafasnya

Luhan -orang itu, berdiri dihadapan Sehun sambil menatap matanya (itulah anggapan Sehun) lalu Luhan menurunkan tatapannya dan tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis sampai Sehun tidak menyadarinya, lalu Luhan kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sehun tercekat ditempatnya "Apa barusan Luhan menatapku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu semoga sukses" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali, Sehun tersenyum dan ia menghilang.

Chanyeol menghela napas "Aku sendirian?" Tapi tidak lama kejadian aneh yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu lalu kembali terjadi, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan ia menghilang

Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada disisi kanan Baekhyun, ia mendengus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengibaskan tangan ke matanya

"Apa yang- dia sudah Sma? Heh?" Ia bergumam dan Baekhyun melihatnya, ia tampak menurunkan tangannya dengan canggung lalu bergumam pelan

"Jadi begitu caramu memanggilku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tidak bersahabat

Baekhyun tertawa pelan "Apa aku mengganggumu, ahjussi?"

"Aku sudah mengantri hampir satu jam untuk mendapatkan _sandwich_ spesial dengan tambahan keju tapi kau membuatku berada disini, apa itu bisa kusebut dengan mengganggu?" ucap Chanyeol penuh emosi meskipun saat ini ia sedang berbohong, karna demi wajah datar Sehun! tadi dia hanya membantu anak hantu itu merapikan dasinya tanpa pergi kemanapun lagi!

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun setengah berbisik

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" suara Chanyeol melunak

"Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan... tentangmu. Apa itu boleh?"

Chanyeol melirik arloji mahalnya "Sepuluh menit, cepatlah"

"Apa? Itu tidak akan cukup!"

"Sembilan menit tiga puluh detik"

"Yak! Aku bahkan belum-"

"Sembilan menit, kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu singkatmu anak muda"

"Ahjussi, sebenarnya kau itu apa?!" Baekhyun bertanya setengah berteriak, membuat Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya

"Aku? Apa? Siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

Chanyeol menatap kosong Baekhyun

 _Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa atau apa sebenarnya diriku disini, Dia bilang aku adalah kesayangannya tapi kenapa Ia tidak mempercayaiku?_

 _Aku bahkan terus mencaritahu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah segalanya. Air, api, tanah, udara, langit dan bumi. Semuanya, tapi Dia sama sekali tidak memberikanku hak atas apa yang jadi milikku_

 _Iblis dan malaikat adalah sebagian dari diriku, kehidupan dan kematian adalah sahabat dekatku tapi aku sama sekali tidak diizinkan untuk merasakan salah satu diantara mereka_

 _Kecuali satu, jika aku bertemu..._

 _Bertemu dengan seseorang yang Dia janjikan bisa melepaskan hukuman ini_

"Ahjussi, kenapa kau hanya menatapku?" Baekhyun mengibaskan lengannya dihadapan wajah Chanyeol

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi" ia berucap dengan wajah datar

"Eh?"

"Aku merasa terkesan karna kau ternyata masih SMA, kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebenarnya" Chanyeol terkekeh

Baekhyun meraba wajahnya "Apa? Tapi kebanyakan teman-temanku berkata kalau wajahku ini imut" ia bergumam sambil cemberut

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda, awalnya aku malah mengira kalau kau itu belum lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat "Aku bahkan sudah masuk semester akhir tahun ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu tapi ia mengubah ekspresinya sepersekian detik kemudian "Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku, ahjussi. Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit

"Memang kau bertanya apa?"

"Eihh, jangan pura-pura lupa!"

"Baiklah, coba tatap aku dengan teliti dan sebutkan apa saja yang kau lihat" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua lengannya

Baekhyun tampak berfikir dan mulai menunjuk apa saja yang ia lihat dari Chanyeol "Semuanya berwarna hitam, kukira kau itu bayangan, hehe. Sepatu mahal, celana mahal, kemeja mahal, mantel tebal -ah pasti itu hangat sekali dan juga mahal, jam tangan -wahh _deabak!_ kau membeli seri terbaru jam tangan itu, harganya bahkan bisa menghidupi cucu-cucuku!" Baekhyun tertegun

Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya, tatapannya berubah kecewa "Kau juga bukan orangnya"

"Sekarang ahjussi yang perhatikan aku baik-baik, apa yang ahjussi lihat?"

Chanyeol mulai menunjuk "Sepatu lusuh yang sudah satu minggu tidak dicuci-"

"-Yah! Aku memang mencucinya secara mingguan!"

"-Tas ransel warna biru tua, mantel warna cream, Seragam sekolah" Chanyeol berhenti dileher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya antusias "Kau tidak memakai syail dihari sedingin ini?"

"Aku tidak punya syail untuk dipakai" Baekhyun menghela nafas "Apa ahjussi juga tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Ini" Baekhyun menunjuk lehernya "Leherku terlilit"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Apa ahjussi tidak bisa melihatnya? Perhatikan baik-baik, ada sebuah rantai emas dengan bunga mawar hitam diujungnya" Baekhyun mengelilingi jari telunjuk kelehernya "Ini tidak menganggu, tapi sewaktu-waktu ini bisa mencekikku" Baekhyun membentuk garis tipis dibibirnya "Sakit" ia tersenyum lemah

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuh leher Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya

Baekhyun tertegun karna ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bahkan terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya, mereka bertatapan beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merinding

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur "Apa maksudmu suatu tempat?! Aku memang menatapmu tapi bukan berarti aku tertarik padamu! kau tidak bisa membawaku kemanapun kau mau!"

Chanyeol merotasi bola matanya malas "Bukan itu maksudku, berhentilah berpikiran negative pada orang lain. Pantas saja kau tidak memiliki teman"

"Bagaimana ahjussi-"

"Tutup matamu" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya, Baekhyun dengan refleks menutup matanya dan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain hembusan angin yang dingin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya dan kakinya tidak lagi menapak pada tanah

Ia terus menutup matanya sampai Chanyeol menyuruh untuk membukanya "Sudah sampai" Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman disampingnya

Baekhyun membuka mata dan pemandangan yang ia lihat sangatlah mengagumkan, kota Seoul terlihat sangat jelas dari sini. Ia ada diatap salah satu gedung tinggi, ia tidak tau bagaimana Chanyeol bisa membawanya tapi yang jelas ini sangat mengagumkan

"Wah aku bisa melihat Namsan tower dari sini!" Baekhyun menunjuk bangunan tinggi itu dengan ceria

"Sehun juga menyebut bangunan itu saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya kemari" Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada

"Jadi... aku bukan yang pertama?" anak itu tampak kecewa

"Tentu saja bukan, itu harus Sehun"

"Tch. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun menuding Chanyeol dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam

"Jika hanya aku dan Sehun yang tersisa didunia ini pun aku tidak akan memilihnya untuk dijadikan kesasih" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tulus, karna ia hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya dan lagi Sehun bukan tipenya, jika sekalipun ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang gay di abad ini dia tidak akan memilihnya

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda "Bagaimana jika itu aku?" ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy andalannya

Chanyeol tertegun, entah bagaimana itu membuatnya gugup. Ia menelan ludah "Mungkin.. ada.. pengecualian" ia bergumam hampir berbisik

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya jadi ia mendekat dan bertanya "Apa?" beberapa kali

"Tidak" .. _apa yang barusan kukatakan?_ Chanyeol menggeleng

Baekhyun menatap kakinya yang menggantung kebawah "Apa tidak bahaya berada disini?" karna demi apapun! Mereka ada ditepian gedung dan duduk dengan sembarangan

"Tidak, selama kau bersamaku"

"Eiyy, ahjussi! Ternyata kau bisa mengeluarkan kalimat _chessy_ seperti itu"

Chanyeol tertawa patah-patah lalu menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun

"Oh!" Baekhyun berseru "Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata matamu berwarna biru seperti itu, cantik"

Chanyeol menatap heran pada Baekhyun "Kau melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menutup mulutnya "Apa seharusnya itu tidak terlihat?"

"Jangan main-main denganku, ucapkan dengan benar apa saja yang kau lihat dariku!" Chanyeol meremas pundak Baekhyun tanpa sadar

"Aku.. apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menyebutnya, aku hanya takut akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

"Tidak apa"

"Sayapmu, aku melihatnya bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu" Suara gemuruh petir menyahut perkataan Baekhyun "Warna hitam dibahu kanan dan putih dibahu kiri. Kupikir itu tertukar, bukankah warna putih selalu berhubungan dengan sisi kanan?"

Lengan Chanyeol jatuh begitu saja dari pundak Baekhyun

 _Jadi, apa dia orangnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah dengan riang disamping Luhan yang sedari tadi meminum cappucino panasnya. Ia heran, sebelum keluar dari cafe, Luhan bilang kalau ia ada janji dengan seseorang tapi bahkan sampai mereka sudah kembali kecafe, Luhan belum juga menemui orang itu

"Ah, cafemu sudah terlihat. Kita harus berpisah" Sehun, bodohnya terus berbicara selama didekat Luhan berharap pria manis itu mendengarnya walau kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil

Mereka terus berjalan sampai didepan cafe milik Luhan yang sudah tutup, Luhan menekan kode pintu dan membukanya untuk memeriksa apakah semua tugas Hyejin sudah beres

Sehun berhenti mengikuti Luhan saat ia sudah melangkah masuk kedalam sana

"Aku akan datang lagi, senang bisa berjalan-jalan bersamamu malam ini. Terimakasih" Sehun tersenyum lalu melangkah berbalik menjauh dari cafe milik Luhan

Luhan berbalik dan matanya menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah menjauh "Aku yang harusnya mengucapkan terimakasih padamu... Sehun-ah" sebutir air mata meluncur bebas melewati pipi mulusnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa itu membuatmu tersinggung?. Ahjussi? Yah! Jangan mendiamiku seperti ini! Kau membuatku takut!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyentuh pundak Chanyeol tapi api terus saja keluar dari bagian tubuhnya yang ingin Baekhyun sentuh

"Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun "Kau bisa melihatnya berarti kau juga yang bisa mengembalikanku ketempat asalku. Kau bertanya siapa diriku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan-"

"Aku adalah malaikat, aku pengendali bumi ini"

Baekhyun terperangah "Apa?!"

"Jika kau bisa melihat sayapku, seharusnya kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" Chanyeol malah memakinya, bibir Baekhyun tertarik kebawah "Maaf" dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menyadarinya

"Jika aku melihatnya apa kita akan terpisah jauh? Aku tidak mau, aku baru mengetahui siapa dirimu dan aku bakan belum mendapatkan nomor ponselmu" Baekhyun menghela nafas

"Aku bahkan tidak punya ponsel"

"Serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Sehun tidak mengizinkan aku untuk memilikinya"

"Ahh, berbicara tentang Sehun. Sudah berapa lama ia meninggal?"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir "Sekitar sepuluh tahun, sepertinya"

"Heol, _daebak_. Kalian sudah berteman selama sepuluh tahun! Dan ahjussi, berapa umurmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa umurku, tapi aku sudah berada dibumi sejak seribu tahun lalu"

Baekhyun melotot "Aku tidak menyangka kau setua itu, kau terlihat seperti pria yang seumuran dengan Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia yang tinggal bersamaku"

"Dia lebih tua darimu? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya Hyung?"

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan sebutan itu" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya, apa boleh?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan rantai dilehermu"

"Ahjussi sungguh tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Aku tidak tahu cerita jelasnya, ibuku hanya memberitahuku kalau keluarga kami dikutuk karna salah satu dari pendahulu kami ada yang berhianat pada raja muda dizaman dinasti Jeoson. Raja itu meninggal saat berumur 19 tahun, ia dibunuh dengan cara dicekik dengan tangkai mawar berduri oleh pendahulu kami itu, dan sebelum raja mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya ia membuat sebuah kutukan.."

 _"Aku tidak akan rela harga diriku direnggut seperti ini, mungkin kau akan tetap hidup, tapi seseorang dari generasi ke empat keluargamu akan merasakan betapa sakitnya saat lehernya tercekik karna dosa pembunuh sepertimu, setiap saat ia akan tersiksa dengan lilitan dilehernya, umurnya tidak akan melebihi panjangnya kesempatan diriku untuk menghirup udara ini"_

".. dan aku lahir digenerasi ke empat keluargaku, ibuku meyakinkanku untuk tidak mempercayai itu, tapi aku terus melihat rantai ini saat sedang bercermin dan aku sudah merasakan ia mencekikku beberapa kali akhir-akhir ini. Karna aku sudah memasuki usia 19 tahun"

"Kenapa ia memilih generasi ke empat?"

"Karna ia adalah raja ke empat. Itu sangat sederhana kenapa ahjussi tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Kau juga tidak mengetahui tentang aku yang seorang malaikat" Chanyeol mencibir

Baekhyun tampak berpikir "Jika ahjussi sudah hidup selama seribu tahun, ahjussi pasti sudah ada disana saat raja itu mengutukku"

"Aku hidup dengan berpindah-pindah negara, jika aku tinggal disuatu negara terus menerus identitasku akan terungkap"

Baekhyun bergumam mengerti "Dan lagi, rantai ini yang membuatku bisa melihat hantu, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu satu hantupun yang bisa melihatnya. Bahkan keluargakupun tidak bisa"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu ia menengok arlojinya "Sudah lewat batas waktumu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tutup matamu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung menutup matanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tau jika sepuluh menitmu itu sama dengan hampir dua jam" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Aku hanya berpikir jika kau bukan orang yang membosankan dan bisa menjaga rahasia, kepribadianmu hampir sama dengan Sehun dan aku sedang butuh seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol"

"Ahh, ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Kupikir dia akan menyusul lagi seperti waktu itu" Baekhyun menoleh kesegala arah untuk mencari Sehun "Apa dia marah karna aku memukulnya?"

"Tidak, Dia pergi kesuatu tempat" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu

Baekhyun menggumam sambil menganggukan kepalanya mengerti "Satu lagi, kau belum memberitahuku dimana aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu"

"Kedai kopi" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tatapan datar

"A-"

Baekhyun bahkan baru menyebut satu kata, tapi Chanyeol sudah menghilang -lagi ketempat yang baru saja mereka datangi, tanpa Baekhyun tahu

"Kenapa ahjussi itu senang sekali menghilang tiba-tiba?!" Baekhyun mendengus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menangkupkan sayapnya dibalik punggungnya lalu sayap itu menghilang, kini ia tidak lagi duduk tapi ia berbaring ditengah atap gedung itu, ia menatap lurus langit kelam Seoul yang tertutup awan

Ia menunjuk langit "Jadi aku bisa kembali ketempat asalku lagi?"

Lalu ia berguling kesisi kanan sambil bergidik "Perasaan macam apa ini? Aku seharusnya senang bisa kembali, tapi kenapa sebagian dari tubuhku menginginkan aku untuk tetap tinggal?"

Lalu ia berguling kesisi kiri "Kenapa harus anak itu?" tiba-tiba saja bayangan bagaimana Baekhyun yang terus memanggilnya ahjussi mengiang dikepalanya

 _Ahjussi!_

Chanyeol duduk terlonjak "Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya. Aish. Berhentilah memanggilku!"

Chanyeol teringat sesuatu "Umurnya hanya sampai 19 tahun? Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghapus kutukan itu? Aku bahkan diberi kesempatan untuk kembali, pasti dia punya cara lain untuk tetap hidup"

"Kenapa aku memikirkan itu?"

"Dan kenapa ia masih bisa seceria itu padahal ia tahu kalau umurnya tidak lama lagi?. Wahh dia benar-benar membuatku takut" Chanyeol kembali bergidik

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Sedikit informasi aja. Ini umur-umur pemeran di ff ini**

 **1\. Park Chanyeol : 1000 tahun tinggal dibumi**

 **2\. Byun Baekhyun : 18 tahun yang hampir menginjak 19 tahun**

 **3\. Do kyungsoo : 24 tahun**

 **4\. Oh Sehun : Umurnya sekarang, 27 tahun**

 **5\. Xi Luhan : 27 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ricon65** : Iyaaa ini udah lanjut ko. Terimakasih~

 **ParkNada** : Iya, ini udah nexttt

 **Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l** : Ini emang aku ambil cerita dari drama gobli, Let fight the ghost sama Scarlet heart ryeo hehehe. Terimakasih.. iya iya boleh kok recommend ke temen-temen /cium cium haha

 **Oh sanny7** : haha ini emang ceritanya terinspirasi dari Goblin

 **vion** : Dibedain dikit lahhh

 **Chel VL** : Chanyeol bukan goblin loohh haha

 **yeolovebaek** : Aku ga punya akun ffn uheuk ∪ˍ∪ waktu itu bikin tapi ke log out dan lupa kata sandi, coba bikin lagi tapi ga bisa-bisa ●︿●

 **guest** : Iki ff Chanbaek tohh teman.. maaf karna kurang jelas, aku bakal usaha buat memperjelas ceritanya, oke

 **Chanbaekbie** : Sekarang udah tau kan siapa Chanyeol? Heheh, stay di fanfic ini yaaa.. terimakasih

 **Lightnix** : Terimakasih, iya ini emang Goblin versi Chanbaek. Ini udah next kok

 **sintalovedei** : Haha iyaaaa, ini udah lanjut koo

 **Love654** : Udah lanjuutttt niihhh, udah dipanjangin jugaaaa

 **Beebyn** : Iya ini udah panjang koooo

 **chanbaekgurl** : Baek emang imutnya gak ketulungan haha

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiuh /elap keringet, ini spesial buat kalian yang minta ceritanya dipanjangiiinnn, ngetiknya ga sampe sehari loh teman-teman, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo sama ceritanya ga bagus**

 **Udah pada tau kan siapa itu Chanyeol dan alasan kenapa Baekhyun dikutuk? Kan udah aku bilang ikutin terus ffnyaaaaa /kiss kiss /ditabok reader**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap melewati pagar belakang sekolahnya, ia berniat untuk membolos di jam pelajaran terakhir dan melewatkan apel sore untuk siswa kelas akhir semester ini, ia berhasil mencapai pagar pembatas sekolah. Baekhyun melempar tas dan juga mantel tebal warna hitam yang ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo keluar pagar itu, dengan lihai ia menaiki pagar yang tingginya jauh melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri, tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah berhasil sampai diluar sekolah

"Ternyata aku masih bisa memanjat"

"Hei! Siapa disana?!"

Baekhyun tidak lagi menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu, dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari menjauh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan mengitari kompleks perbelanjaan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo dan juga sekolahnya untuk mencari beberapa tempat yang sedang membutuhkan pegawai paruh waktu

"Apa maksud dari ahjussi tentang kedai kopi? Apa itu tenda-tenda yang menyediakan kopi? Atau itu cafe?.. lebih baik aku coba keduanya saja" Baekhyun tersenyum antusias

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan tenda kopi sederhana yang tertempel tanda pencari pekerja paruh waktu disana, ia mulai masuk kedalam dan memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi ia ditolak

Kali ini ia mencoba ke sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari sana tapi ia kembali ditolak

Ia kembali mencoba ke cafe selanjutnya dan lagi-lagi ia ditolak

Lalu ia kembali mencoba kesebuah tenda yang menyajikan khusus kopi giling tradisional, Baekhyun masuk kedalam tenda dan ia malah langsung diseret oleh seorang nenek pemilik kedai

"Anak manis, apa kau mau memesan kopi?"

"Tidak-"

"Kopi disini sangat enak dan harganya murah, cobalah untuk memesan terlebih dahulu"

"Aku kesini untuk-"

"Ada diskon untuk pelajar"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan langsung berlari menjauh dari kedai kopi itu secepat mungkin

Kalian ingat'kan kalau Baekhyun tidak suka disela saat berbicara?

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap satu-satunya meja pelanggan yang kosong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Padahal tidak ada yang aneh dari meja itu, hanya ada satu meja bulat yang kelilingi dua sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran, sama seperti meja yang ada disetiap sudut cafe ini, kecuali dengan 'seseorang' yang sering duduk disana. Hanya dia yang boleh duduk disana

Pintu cafe terbuka membuat tatapan mata Luhan berpindah menuju pintu, satu pelanggan pria masuk mencari tempat duduk, Luhan menangkap arah pandang pria itu dan langsung menghadangnya. Karna pria itu akan duduk ditempat yang sedari tadi Luhan pandangi

"Permisi?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat, heran

"Aku pemilik cafe ini, kau tidak bisa duduk dimeja itu" Luhan melipat lengannya didada

"Oh salam kenal, tapi cafemu penuh dan aku tidak menemukan tempat kosong lain"

"Kau bisa datang lain waktu, Tuan. Cafeku buka sampai jam sepuluh malam, masih ada sisa enam jam dari jam tutup dan kau pasti bisa menunggu selama itu" Luhan berbicara dengan nada acuhnya

Pria dihadapannya terlihat kesal dan Luhan melanjutkan dengan "Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang dan kembali lain waktu" Luhan tersenyum, senyum kemenangan karna pria itu langsung berjalan keluar saat ia sadar kini seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Cafe itu selalu penuh di jam-jam sore seperti ini

Tepat saat pria itu pergi Hyejin menghampiri Luhan "Sajangnim, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyejin-ah. Ohya, apa kau jadi untuk ambil cuti?" Luhan melangkah menuju rak _cake_ disamping meja kasir

"Ya, sajangnim. Lusa-"

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"Apa?"

"Kau boleh berangkat sekarang, hari ini juga. Ibumu sakit, dan aku yakin dia tidak bisa menunggu dirimu lebih lama lagi. Ambil gajimu untuk bulan ini, juga untuk biaya transportasi. Sampaikan salamku padanya"

Hyejin hampir menangis mendengar ucapan Luhan, ia membungkuk penuh dan berkata terimakasih berulang kali "Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu, sajangnim. Terimakasih banyak"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hyejin beberapa kali "Jangan pulang sebelum ibumu sembuh dan hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu. Satu lagi, tempelkan tanda pencari kerja paruh waktu dipintu. Aku tidak akan bisa mengurus cafe ini sendirian"

Hyejin mengangguk "Aku mengerti!" Ia berseru lalu berlari mengambil selembaran didalam loket dan menempelnya

Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan wanita itu sambil terus tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejauh ini Baekhyun sudah mendatangi lebih dari lima belas tempat dan Ini tempat terakhir yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan Baekhyun, dipintu cafe itu tertulis kalau disini sedang membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu ditambah lagi dengan tambahan tulisan "segera" yang membuat Baekhyun makin bersemangat

"Jaraknya terlalu jauh dari sekolah tapi dekat dengan rumah Kyungsoo. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memanggil Chanyeol ahjussi jika ada sesuatu" Baekhyun bergumam, ia membaca tulisan besar diatas pintu cafe itu "Han's cafe? Kenapa itu terdengar sedikit norak? Tidak apa. Kau akan menjadi milikku!" lalu Baekhyun berseru

Saat Baekhyun akan masuk, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berlari dari dalam membuat Baekhyun oleng dan terjatuh dengan bokong yang menyentuh tanah lebih dulu, Baekhyun mengerang antara sakit dan kesal karna orang yang menabraknya bahkan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya sama sekali dan malah terus berlari

"Aish wanita itu! Ah! bokongku sakit sekali" Baekhyun bangkit sambil terus memegang bagian belakangnya yang terasa berdenyut, ia kembali melangkah kedalam cafe yang hanya terdapat beberapa pelanggan itu

Baekhyun membetulkan posisi berdirinya menjadi tegap, merapikan rambut dirty blonde berponinya juga mantel yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja kasir dengan sangat percaya diri, seseorang tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk karna sedang membaca majalah -sepertinya, Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti. Baekhyun berdehem dan mengetuk meja itu beberapa kali sampai orang itu mendongak

" _Daebak!_ " Baekhyun dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan wajah pemilik cafe ini, cantik. Walau dari cara berpakaiannya ia terlihat seperti pria dan sepertinya dia memang pria

"Ya.. kau mau pesan apa? Ada diskon untuk pelajar" orang itu tersenyum

Baekhyun masih dalam mode keterkejutannya " _Daebak.._ " ia bergumam kata-kata itu lagi "Apa kau... mau... jadi kekasihku?" dan Baekhyun mulai bicara melantur

Baekhyun melihat rahang orang itu terbuka lebar tanda bahwa ia terkejut, Baekhyun menggeleng "Maksudku, anu, itu.. emm, aku membaca selembaran didepan pintu cafe ini, disana tertulis kalau disini sedang membutuhkan pegawai paruh waktu" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Ahh.." oarang itu sedikit melirik ke name tag Baekhyun "Kim Baekhyun-ssi, ya aku memang sedang membutuhkan pegawai, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu?" Luhan mempersilahkan, tapi matanya kembali tertuju pada majalah yang ia baca

"Kau pemilik cafe ini?" Baekhyun tercengang

Luhan menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan

"O, ah.. maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kau pemiliknya" Baekhyun tertawa pelan, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai bercerita "Nama lahirku Byun Baekhyun, ayahku meninggal karna sakit saat aku kelas dua sekolah dasar, ibuku menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang bermarga Kim saat aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama, jadi itu kenapa namaku berubah menjadi Kim Baekhyun, tapi aku lebih suka dengan nama Byun Baekhyun, aku tinggal bersama sepupuku yang bernama Do Kyungsoo karna ayahku tidak menyukaiku, aku-"

Baekhyun mendengar Luhan menghela napas dan menutup majalahnya dengan agak kasar "Kau lebih suka americano atau moccachino?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Baekhyun termangu sesaat, dia sedang menceritakan kisah sedih kehidupannya. Tapi kenapa Luhan malah bertanya tentang kopi?

"Aku... lebih suka americano" jawab Baekhyun seadanya

Luhan mengagguk lagi

Baekhyun berdehem dan berniat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya tapi Luhan kembali menghela napas dan menatapnya, jadi Baekhyun berhenti

"Apa besok kau ada acara?" Luhan kembali bertanya, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan

"Jam berapa pelajaran terakhirmu?"

"Jika tidak ada upacara atau tambahan tugas, aku akan pulang jam empat sore"

"Okay, besok kau sudah mulai bekerja. Ambil seragammu diruangan itu" Luhan menunjuk pintu disisi kirinya " _Name tag_ mu akan siap besok"

Baekhyun bersorak "Terimakasih!" Ia membungkuk "Aku akan bekerja keras ditempat ini!" Ia berseru, membuat pelanggan yang sedang duduk menatap aneh padanya

"Kau bahkan belum bekerja, tapi sudah membuat keributan ditempatku" Luhan terkekeh pelan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah sepenuhnya menghitam, Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Kyungsoo, ia bahkan sudah sampai taman kompleks yang artinya ia hanya tinggal melewati beberapa blok rumah lagi untuk sampai. Ia terus memegangi seragam kerjanya. Merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Chanyeol ahjussi harus mengetahui ini" Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan lengan yang mengibas matanya, air mata mulai mengalir kepipinya dan ia berbalik kesisi kanan, benar saja Chanyeol sudah berada disana

Baekhyun menangkap pergerakan lengan Chanyeol yang dengan cepat berpindah kebelakang punggung pria itu

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan apa-apa" ia berdehem "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku disaat aku sedang sibuk?!" Chanyeol mulai meninggikan suaranya

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika ahjussi sesibuk itu"

"Kubilang berhenti memangilku ahjussi!" Chanyeol jengkel

"Aku hanya merasa panggilan itu cocok untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum "Ah ya, lihat! Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan" Baekhyun menunjukan seragam barunya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga "Aku tahu kau akan mendapatkannya" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya pada Baekhyun "Untukmu, kau pasti sudah bekerja keras untuk itu"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tatapan berbinar "Apa ini?" Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dan ia melihat syail rajut berwarna putih

Chanyeol mengambil syail itu dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun

"Kau berkata kalau kau tidak memilikinya dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bepergian dihari sedingin ini tanpa syail, jadi kupikir membelikanmu satu itu tidak masalah" Chanyeol mengeratkan simpul yang ia buat

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis karna ini

"Tidak ada yang pernah memeberikanku hadiah" Baekhyun sudah menahannya tapi ia menangis karna terlalu bahagia, Chanyeol yang tadinya ada dihadapannya kini berpindah kesisi kanannya dengan otomatis

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol "Ahjussi, terimakasih" lalu ia memeluk Chanyeol

Chanyeol mematung merasakan hangatnya pelukan tubuh Baekhyun, tanpa sadar ia menghentikan waktu karna perbuatan anak itu. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang ternyata masih bergerak

 _Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya_

Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan dari Baekhyun dan waktu kembali berjalan normal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note : Balasan review ada dipaling bawah ^^

 **[INI PENTING]**

Untuk chapter 5 kemarin aku lupa buat kasih Note kalau itu pelengkap chapter 4 hehe ..

Dan lagi, aku ngasih genre untuk ff ini Comedy sama Drama fantasy, tapi ternyata setelah aku buat ceritanya sampai end **unsur comedynya dikit bangeettt dan malah jadi ngejurus ke angst.** Jadi maaf buat keteledoran aku yang ngasih genre comedy di ff ini.. maaf maaf maaf banget kalau itu ngebuat kalian jadi ga nyaman dan bingung. _Kok comedy tapi alurnya malah serius dan tegang banget?_ Aku juga sempet mikir gitu sih, soalnya pas bikin krangka cerita dan nulis chapter 1 sampe 3 unsur comedynya masih ada tapi pas kesini-sini.. ilang (╥_╥). Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ~

Stay di ff aku yaaaa, reviewnya jangan lupa

 **\- - - Balasan Review - - -**

 **Love654** : Ahahah ikutin aja jalan ceritanya ya, kira-kira kutukan itu ilang apa engga yaaa? Haha

 **yeolovebaek** : Ga ada jugaaaa, biasanya aku klo ada ff di share di note facebook atau ga di Fp ff chanbaek

 **Lightnix** : iya serem ya, rantainya juga goib gitu lagii haha, emm apa yaaa ikutin terus ff ini nanti idemtitas Chanyeol kebongkar kok hehe

 **Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l** : Ahaha IYA NIHHH UDAH UPDATE :D

Iyaaa, mau nonton missing9 tapi takut patah hati ama scene Chanyeol yang deket sama cewe. Haha makasih makasih ~ tetep stay di ff aku yaaa. Nado saranghaeyo (-‿◦)

 **ByunJaehyunee** : iyaaa ini udah next kok

ParkNada : Iya, hunhan jjang. Ini udah next kok

 **Oh sanny7** : Iya makasih buat reviewnya, stay di ff aku yaa.. nanti bakal kebongkar satu-satu kok rahasianya ^^

 **enaenachanbaek** : Iyaa, terimakasih...

 **Chel VL** : ahaha iyaa, terimakasih… kita nikmatin aja sifat mereka yg bertentangan itu haha

 **ChanNhye** : Emmm kayanya engga deh, engga apa iya yaa? Stay di ff ini supaya tau jawabany ya ahahah

 **Firdha684** : Iyaaa ini udah lanjut koo

 **chanbaeknaena** : iyaa, terimakasih yaa ...

 **kiyasita** : iyaaa aku usahain buat makin panjang koo, terimakasih ..

 **Ricon65** : Iya, terimakasih...

Dan buat yang lain juga yang nyempetin review di ff ini tapi ga aku bales, maaf yaa karna aku ambil review dihalaman pertama.. suka banget deh sama respon kalian buat ff ini hahaha. See ya~


	7. Chapter 7

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, ia memanggil nama Sehun berulang-ulang tapi hantu itu sama sekali tidak menyahut

"Aku akan membuat Luhan mu sengsara seumur hidupnya jika kau tidak-" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun langsung berbalik menghadapnya

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau membuatku hawatir sepanjang waktu tentang Luhan, jangan membuatnya ikut terlibat dalam permainan mengendalikanmu itu" Sehun mendelik

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar untuk membalas perkataan Sehun

"Lihat aku!" Perintah Chanyeol, lalu Sehun menurutinya dengan menatap datar wajah Chanyeol

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Chanyeol membentak

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menatapmu! Lalu apa salahku?!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya melebihi suara bentakan Chanyeol

"Kau ini kenapa? Tch. Sensitive sekali, apa kemarin kau tidak berhasil bertemu dengan Luhan? Hah?"

"Aku.. hanya sedang bingung, maafkan aku"

"Lupakan soal kau yang sedang bingung, kita bisa membahasnya nanti" Sehun mendengus mendengarnya, Chanyeol menggerakan telunjuknya membuat tiga buah syail rajut dengan warna berbeda (Putih, merah dan juga coklat) melayang kearah mereka

"Anak itu akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih sering memanggilku, jadi aku harus berpakaian baik setiap waktu meskipun aku sedang tidur. Menurutmu apa pakaian ini cocok untukku? Kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan memanggilku" Chanyeol merentangkan lengannya, membuat pose aneh dengan eksperesi wajah yang berlebihan

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia akan memanggilmu?"

"Insting?"

Sehun mulai menilai, ia hanya melihat pakaian serba hitam kecuali mantel tebal yang berwarna biru tua "Gaya berpakaianmu tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama aku melihatmu, jadi apa yang harus aku nilai?"

Chanyeol mencibir, menurunkan lengannya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi biasa "Lupakan saja. Menurutmu syail warna apa yang cocok dengan Baekhyun? Kurasa, aku akan memilih warna merah"

"Merah?" bayangan tentang Syail merah yang selalu Luhan kenakan terlintas dipikirannya, dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mengambilnya "Berikan ini untukku! Baekhyun tidak akan cocok dengan warna merah!"

"Yah! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak cocok?!"

Sehun menggeleng "Aku hanya merasa dia tidak cocok dengan ini, berikan saja yang warna putih"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk"

Sehun menyerahkan syail warna merahnya pada Chanyeol "Buat ini jadi milikku"

"Dibakar lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Sudah berapa puluh pakaian yang aku bakar-" Chanyeol membeku saat melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang berubah menjadi sangat memohon "-O. Okay, baiklah"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak didalam lemari dan memasukan syail warna putih kedalamnya, baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar kamar menuju atap rumahnya untuk membakar syail warna merah milik Sehun, Baekhyun sudah kembali memanggilnya, terbukti dengan ringan langkah kakinya dan juga tubuhnya yang semakin transparant. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum lebarnya kali ini

 _Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya_

 _Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan dari Baekhyun dan waktu kembali berjalan normal_

Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukannya, tapi Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun

"Ahjussi, lepaskan" Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat canggung, ia merasa Chanyeol menggeleng pelan diatasnya

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu lagi" suara Chanyeol sangat rendah

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau kita berada ditempat ramai? Mereka semua menatapmu seperti seorang pedopil" Baekhyun berkata jujur, karna sebelah matanya masih bisa melihat orang-orang disekitaran mereka yang menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi aneh, bahkan ada satu diantara mereka yang tampak sangat marah

Chanyeol segera melepas pelukannya dan beralih melihat orang-orang yang berada ditaman, juga yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali dengan senyum kaku lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan anak itu pulang, tapi Chanyeol menariknya kearah yang salah

"Ahjussi, rumah Kyungsoo disebelah sana!" kini malah lengan Baekhyun yang menarik lengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jalan beriringan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terus memegangi syail pemberian Chanyeol. Senyum tidak pernah terhapus dari wajahnya sejak ia menerima syail ini.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai dikediaman Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres. Barang-barang mereka berserakan dihalaman depan, juga Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk menunduk bersama seorang wanita yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai teman satu universitas Kyungsoo, karna wanita itu sering kesana untuk mengerjakan tugas

"Kyungsoo, kenapa barang-barang kita ada disini?. Oh, Soo hyun noona kau disini?" Baekhyun menyapa Soo hyun (teman Kyungsoo) dan membungkukan kepalanya, Soo hyun membalasnya dengan senyum

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu kalau orangtuaku berhutang pada seseorang dan mereka tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya. Jadi mereka menyita rumah ini. Aku akan pindah ke asrama kampus besok, tapi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal

Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo, lalu menggenggam lengannya "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Lagi pula aku sudah dapat pekerjaan, aku bisa tidur ditempat kerjaku. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan aku, hyung"

"Disaat-saat seperti ini kau baru mau memanggilku hyung. Tch, anak ini" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, matanya mendongak keatas saat menyadari ada seseorang yang lain selain mereka dan juga Soo hyun. Kyungsoo tercekat saat melihat orang itu ternyata Chanyeol. Orang aneh yang datang kerumahnya tiba-tiba dan juga menghilang dengan tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya "Kenapa kau bisa bersama dia?!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri sambil menyaksikan drama singkat pasangan sepupu itu terkejut saat Kyungsoo menunjuknya

Baekhyun bangun lalu menghapiri Chanyeol "Kita tidak sengaja bertemu, soal yang waktu itu..." Baekhyun berfikir dan terbesit sebuah ide yang menurutnya sangat bagus untuk dijadikan sebuah alasan "Kau belum tahu kan Kyungsoo, ahjussi ini adalah seorang pesulap! Ya! Dia seorang pesulap!" Baekhyun berseru riang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jengkel milik Chanyeol dan juga aneh dari Kyungsoo dan So hyun

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan _apa-kau-sadar-dengan-apa-yang-kau-katakan_ "Pesulap. Katamu?" Ia mendesis

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti "Itulah yang membuatnya bisa muncul dan menghilang dari rumah kita" lalu berubah menjadi senyuman lebar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan membawa dua buah tas besar yang berisi pakaiannya, menuju tempat kerjanya, ia berniat untuk meminta izin tinggal disana beberapa waktu. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya

"Kau seharusnya mengiyakan perkataanku saja"

"Pesulap? Aku tidak percaya dari sekian banyaknya profesi didunia ini kau memilihnya"

Chanyeol yang berjalan disebelah Baekhyun nasibnya tidak jauh beda dari anak itu atau mungkin lebih parah. Ia membawa sebuah tas ransel besar berisi pakaian Baekhyun juga satu buah kotak berisi peralatan sekolah anak itu yang beratnya bisa saja mematahkan lengannya jika ia membawanya lebih jauh dari ini

Baekhyun meliriknya "Lalu apa?"

"Kau bisa menyebutkan yang lebih keren, seperti agen mata-mata negara, misalnya" Chanyeol menggidikan bahu

"Kau pikir untuk apa seorang agen mata-mata negara ada dirumahku? Memangnya aku penjahat negara?"

"Tch, bukankah keluargamu dulu memang penjahat negara?"

Baekhyun mendelik "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Kau kasar sekali" Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya dengan susah payah mendahului Chanyeol

Mereka kembali melewati taman kota, Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menutupi wajahnya karna masih malu dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu

"Baek, apa kau yakin akan tinggal ditempat kerjamu?" Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyeimbangkan langkah Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendelik "Lalu aku akan tinggal dimana selain disana? Aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa tempat, sekolahku juga tidak ada asramanya dan aku tidak mau tidur dipinggir jalan"

"Baekhyun, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku jika kau mau" langkah Baekhyun terhenti mendengar penawaran Chanyeol barusan

Ia berusaha menahan ekspresi gembiranya "Apa tidak apa-apa jika seperti itu? Ahjussi pasti akan kerepotan jika ada aku dirumahmu"

"Rumahku masih terlalu besar jika hanya ditempati aku dan juga Se-"

"Kalau begitu, aku setuju!" Baekhyun bersorak

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memandang rumah dihadapannya dengan tatapan kagum, dari halaman depannya saja sudah terlihat jika rumah ini sangatlah mewah dan Baekhyun makin kagum lagi saat berhasil menginjakan kakinya kedalam rumah yang terlihat seperti surga itu

Baekhyun hampir memekik karna terlalu terpesona dengan keindahan rumah Chanyeol, interiornya sangat mewah, _designe_ nya rumit dan klasik. Seperti bangunan yang ada dimajalah khusus budaya orang eropa yang pernah ia baca. Mengagumkan

"Kau boleh pilih kamarmu-" Chanyeol mendengus saat mendengar suara Baekhyun memotong perkataannya

"Aku akan tidur disana!" Baekhyun menunjuk satu pintu berwarna merah gelap didekat ruang tengah

Chanyeol menggeleng "Itu kamar Sehun, dia tidak akan suka berbagi kamar denganmu"

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberitahumu"

"Kalau begitu-"

"Itu kamarku"

Baekhyun berdecih "Tunjukan saja dimana kamar kosongnya"

"Dilantai atas"

"Kenapa tidak bicara dari tadi?" Baekhyun sudah siap untuk membawa barang-barangnya tapi lengan Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun

"Biarkan barang-barangmu disini, kau boleh beristirahat dikamarku dulu"

"Lalu ahjussi, kau akan tidur dimana?"

"Disuatu tempat" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah, hanya semalam" Chanyeol memohon dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dihadapan wajah Sehun

"Apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumah ini?!" Sehun hampir menjerit jika saja ia tidak melihat tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol

"Dia satu-satunya harapanku untuk kembali"

"Kembali?" Chanyeol mengangguk, Sehun membulatkan matanya "Jadi, dia bisa melihat sayapmu?" Sehun menutup mulutnya karna terkejut

"Iya, dia bisa"

"Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk telanjang didepannya, kupikir hanya itu cara untuk melihatnya, lagi pula dia masih terlalu muda untuk melihat tubuhmu" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya "Jaga bicaramu, dia bisa saja mendengar perkataanmu, bodoh! Dan lagi, dia melihatnya saat aku berpakaian lengkap!" Chanyeol memekik tertahan

Sehun hanya bergumam maaf sekali, lalu melayang menuju kasurnya yang sangat empuk "Kau boleh tidur disofa" ia menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang disudut kamarnya

"Apa perlu aku ingatkan jika ini adalah rumahku tuan, Oh?" Chanyeol mendengus dan berjalan menuju sofa, karna tidak ada pilihan lain

Sehun hanya menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana wajah kesal Chanyeol juga bibirnya yang tidak berhenti mengumpat kata kasar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf untuk kaisoo ship, aku ga ngebuat Jongin ada disisi kyungsoo waktu dia susah /elap ingus. Karna ga semua orang harus 'menyimpang' kan? Aku ga mau kalian jadi ngerasa aneh karna fanfic ini isinya cuma laki-laki /bow


	8. Chapter 8

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku jika kau mau" Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

Sesuatu didalam dirinya tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk hidup terlantar, meski kenyataannya mungkin saja cafe tempat anak itu bekerja lebih nyaman dari rumahnya. Siapa yang tahu? Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa bahagia saat Baekhyun dengan gembira menerima tawarannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan Baekhyun pagi ini adalah "membersihkan segala sesuatu yang terlihat kotor" walau pada kenyataannya tidak ada satu barangpun yang tersentuh debu didalam rumah ini, Baekhyun sampai heran bagaimana bisa ada rumah yang sebersih ini? Jadi dia hanya mengelap beberapa barang dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Ya, itu niat awalnya. Karna bahkan sebelum Baekhyun berhasil memecahkan satu cangkang telur ayam yang ingin ia masak, keadaan dapur sudah jauh dari kata baik. Beberapa butir telur pecah yang berserakan, contohnya

Baekhyun mendapat serangan panik saat mendengar pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan samar-samar ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian rapih keluar dari sana. Ia berniat untuk kabur, tapi tangan Sehun sudah menghadangnya

Baekhyun tidak sengaja memukul wajah Sehun saking tekejutnya "Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba?!"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini hantu?" Sehun membalas dengan datar dan balik memukul wajah Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghampiri kompor yang belum dimatikan oleh Baekhyun dan menekan tombol off "Apa kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan kekesalan

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya karna gugup "Aku.. mencoba untuk membuat sarapan"

"Kau tidak bisa memasak?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah meremehkan, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa?"

"Bahkan satu-satunya orang yang kusangka tidak bisa memasak ternyata bisa melakukannya" ekor mata Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, Baekhyun mengikuti arah mata Sehun yang tertuju pada Chanyeol

"Ajhussi bisa memasak?" Baekhyun bertanya karna ia tidak percaya

Chanyeol berdehem lalu melihat jam dinding yang bertengger manis didekat sana "Kau akan terlambat, tunggu disini. Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu untuk sarapan dan juga bekal"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu keluar, sebelumnya lengan panjangnya berhasil meraih mantel berwarna maroon yang tersampir ditempat khusus menggantung mantel

"Ahjussi! Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun berlari mengejar langkah panjang Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu keluar dan pintu itu hampir tertutup tapi Baekhyun berhasil menahannya dan mengikuti Chanyeol

"Ahjusii kau-" Baekhyun tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya karna ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, ia berada didalam restoran mewah yang ia bahkan tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya

"Ahjussi kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Baekhyun berbalik untuk memeriksa tempat ia masuk tadi, membuka pintunya dan hanya menemukan kamar mandi pria, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun dibelakangnya tidak kalah terkejut

"Kau juga bisa? Kenapa bisa?" mata bulat Chanyeol membola melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya

"Aku hanya mengikutimu tadi, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada disini" Baekhyun tertegun "Wah baunya sangat enak~" Baekhyun melangkah maju untuk menemukan sumber dari wangi sedap yang ia cium, tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat ia rasa lengan Chanyeol menahannya

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh, kau akan mempermalukanku" Baekhyun cemberut mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu "Restoran ini akan buka dua jam lagi, tapi kita bisa memesan makanan sekarang"

"Bagaimana-" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karna Chanyeol sudah berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus.

 _Dia bilang aku harus menjaga sikapku, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Restoran itu sangat keren!" Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tadi mereka jadikan jalan masuk kemari untuk kembali pulang kerumah

"Dulu itu hanya sebuah bangunan usang tak terurus"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak buat itu menjadi milikmu?"

"Memang"

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya, jadi restoran mewah itu miliknya?. Mereka sudah kembali kerumah dan langsung disambut oleh Sehun yang memasang wajah kesal

"Kau bisa mengajaknya? Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengajakku juga?!" Sehun protes

Chanyeol hanya bergumam maaf dan mengajak Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk duduk dimeja makan "Ayo kita makan"

Baekhyun tidak lagi melihat dapur yang berantakan, ia hanya melihat dapur yang bersih dan itu membuat Baekhyun tercengang

"Kau yang membersihkannya?" Ia menatap tak percaya pada Sehun

"Bukan aku, tapi peralatan dirumah ini. Jangan banyak bertanya karna aku sudah sangat lapar!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung, tapi apa kau bisa memakannya?" pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak saja membuat Chanyeol memandang tak suka padanya

"Dia bisa" Chanyeol menjawab

"Baekhyun belum terbiasa, jadi wajar saja jika dia bertanya" Sehun mengangguk maklum dan mulai membuka makanan yang dibungkus kotak kertas itu dan mulai melahapnya

Sehun bisa memakannya, ia merasakan rasa dari makanan itu sama seperti manusia. Hanya saja makanan apapun yang ia makan akhirnya terlihat seperti tak tersentuh sama sekali. Masih sangat utuh

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah dan mulai melahap makanannya, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol

Saat semuanya telah selesai menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, Baekhyun dengan cekatan membersihkan sisa-sisa bungkus makanan mereka. Sehun langsung pergi begitu saja setelah selesai. Baekhyun melihat makanan Sehun yang masih utuh, dia tidak yakin apa Sehun benar-benar bisa merasakannya atau tidak

"Apa Sehun marah padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang siap untuk berdiri meninggalkan meja makan

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu jika sudah selesai menghabiskan makananya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan "Ini bekalmu, kau harus memakannya sampai habis" Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran besar pada Baekhyun "Aku akan mengantarmu"

Baekhyun menerima bekalnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih "Apa kau bisa mengantarku seperti kita kerestoran tadi? Jam masuk tinggal setengah jam lagi"

"Baiklah, kau harus bersiap. Pakai mantel dan jangan lupa syailmu juga"

Pipi Baekhyun merona tipis saat mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata syail, mengingatkannya tentang bagaimana Chanyeol memakaikannya dan ia yang memeluk Chanyeol

"Aku mulai bekerja hari ini, jadi aku akan pulang malam" Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya didalam perpustakaan, bukan karna ia anak yang rajin tapi ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan temannya

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berseru pelan saat melihat Jongin tengah duduk diatas rak buku

"Oh, Byun Baek" ia melayang mendekat pada Baekhyun, teman Baekhyun bukanlah manusia. Baekhyun tidak memiliki satupun teman manusia, tidak sama sekali. Karna rumor tentang kutukan keluarganya entah bagaimana bisa tersebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, itu membuat mereka semua takut akan terkena sial jika mereka berdekatan dengan Baekhyun

"Jongin, aku rindu padamu" Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Jongin dan membawanya menuju sudut perpustakaan

"Kau pasti akan sangat merindukanku saat kau mengetahui hal ini"

"Mengetahui apa?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan orangtuaku"

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar penuturan Jongin

"Jadi, kau?"

Jongin mengangguk "Aku akan pergi ketempatku, aku sengaja menunggumu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perasaan perih yang menyarang dihatinya "Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

Jongin terkekeh "Katakan itu pada seseorang yang terus menyemangatiku agar cepat menemukan orangtuaku dan kembali ke _langit!_ "

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh tapi dengan mata yang digenangi air mata

Jongin mengusap lembut pundak Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi syailnya "Terimakasih sudah menjadi temanku selama tiga tahun ini, hyung"

Baekhyun berdecih "Disaat-saat seperti ini kau baru mau memanggilku hyung?" Baekhyun merasa dejavu saat mengatakan itu

"Aku harap dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi dan tetap menjadi teman. Selamat tinggal, hyung" Jongin tersenyum tulus

Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Jongin tersapu angin dan menjadi debu "Selamat tinggal, Jongin" dan ia terus berusaha menahan tangisnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menahan senyum lebarnya saat memakai syail rajut warna merah pemberian Chanyeol (yang sebenarnya untuk Baekhyun), ia kembali merapikan tatanan rambutnya juga baju yang ia pakai

Sehun mendengar ketukan pintu dikamarnya "Kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintu jika nyatanya kau sudah berada didalam"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan muncul dari sudut lemari "Kau akan menemui Luhan lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Pakai mantelmu, cuaca diluar sangat dingin" Chanyeol memperingatkan

Sehun berdecih "Aku tidak akan bisa merasakan suhu udara"

"Oh, baiklah"

Sehun melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk pukul lima sore, ia mengambil mantel hitam didalam lemarinya dan memakainya lalu sedetik kemudian ia menghilang

Chanyeol menyeringai "Aku tidak akan bisa merasakan suhu udara" ia menirukan gaya bicara dan mimik wajah Sehun saat mengatakannya dan ikut menghilang dari sana

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdiam diri beberapa saat didepan pintu cafe yang tampak sedang tidak ramai pengunjung itu, ia berjalan menembus pintu cafe, tapi lonceng yang sengaja digantung diatas pintu itu berbunyi saat ia menginjak lantai bagian dalam cafe, ia terkejut

Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak dia harapkan berada disini berdiri didepannya dengan pakaian pegawai dan sebuah nampan ditangannya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Baekhyun menjerit, okay itu refleks. Luhan yang mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya hawatir, melihat para pelanggannya menatap aneh pada Baekhyun, Luhan membungkuk beberapa kali dan memberitahu mereka untuk menghiraukannya

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun yang berucap "Jangan katakan apapun atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan "Aku hanya terkejut... melihat.. peliharaan sepupuku yang berjalan diluar sana, padahal rumahnya jauh dari cafe ini!" Baekhyun berkata dengan terbata. Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong

"Ah" Luhan menangguk "Kupikir ada sesuatu yang buruk" ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas "Kau manis sekali" lalu ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Sehun yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun karna Luhan memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu

Andai saja Sehun lebih teliti mungkin dia akan melihat senyum tipis dibibir Luhan

Sehun berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali menuju meja disudut cafe ini yang selalu saja kosong, tak berapa lama saat Sehun baru saja duduk, Luhan menghampiri mejanya dan meletakan sepiring besar cookies coklat lalu melangkah menjauh

Sehun tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan, Baekhyun yang melihatnya menghampiri Luhan

"Sajangnim, kenapa kau menaruh cookies dimeja kosong itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya" ia menggidikan bahu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 10 malam, Baekhyun sudah diizinkan untuk pulang. Anak itu sempat bertanya pada Sehun apakah ia akan terus disana atau pulang bersamanya dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan gelengan singkat dan berkata dia akan disana sedikit lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun mengerti dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenaknya

Biarkanlah ia melepaskan hantu itu saat ini

Sehun mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat dan ia mendapati Luhan yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu dan Luhan mengenakan syail berwarna merah yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Sehun tersenyum

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya diambang pintu, ia menghela napas "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" gumamnya

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Sehun duduk, Sehun tidak menyadarinya karna ia sedang menunduk. Luhan kembali menghela napas, ia menggebrak meja itu dengan sangat kencang, membuat Sehun menolehkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam

"Apa kau akan diam seperti itu terus?!" Mata Sehun melebar saat mendengar perkataan yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Luhan

"Kau sudah mengikutiku selama sepuluh tahun dan kau tidak mencoba untuk menyapaku? Menyapaku seperti aku benar-benar bisa melihatmu! Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Merasakan kalau.. aku bisa.. melihatmu?" Luhan terisak diakhir kalimatnya

"Luhan? Kau-" Sehun benar-benar terkejut, ia berdiri dan menatap lekat mata Luhan

"Aku bisa melihatmu bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bangun saat langit bahkan masih sangat gelap, ia tidak menyangka sudah seminggu lebih tinggal dirumah ini.

Baekhyun bangun dari ranjang empuknya dan melihat kalender lalu menambah tanda silang ditanggal hari ini, ia menghitung sisa hari yang akan ia lalui

"Delapan puluh hari lagi, ahh itu waktu yang sangat singkat" ia bergumam

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai bawah. Dengan sedikit oleng ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya dan menangkap suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar Chanyeol

Ia berlari menuju kamar itu, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati tubuh Chanyeol yang tertutup sayapnya tengah meringkung dilantai, Baekhyun juga melihat Sehun yang berusaha menenangkannya dari atas ranjang Chanyeol. Ia mengahampiri mereka

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun sangat panik

"Dia kesakitan" Sehun berjalan kearah Baekhyun

"Pergi" mereka mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tercekat

"Apa?"

"Kumohon, pergilah" dengan begitu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju keluar kamar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, meja makan terasa sangat canggung. Bahkan Sehun yang biasanya sangat berisik menjadi sangat pendiam, ahh hantu itu akhir-akhir ini memang menjadi pendiam. Entah apa alasannya

Derap langkah Sehun yang terseok-seok meninggalkan meja makan memecah keheningan mereka, Baekhyun berniat untuk ikut baranjak tapi suara Chanyeol mengehentikan niatnya

"Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun tertegun "Untuk apa ahjussi meminta maaf?"

"Karna mengusirmu"

"Ah, itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihat diriku disaat terlemahku" Chanyeol bergumam hampir berbisik

"Apa?" dan Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya

"Tidak, Malam nanti akan ada pesta musim dingin didekat sini, kau ingin pergi?"

"Bersama ahjussi?" Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 9 malam dan kebetulan Baekhyun diberi kesempatan oleh Luhan untuk pulang lebih awal, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpamitan pada Sehun yang bahkan tidak memeperdulikan mereka dan hanya menatap kosong akurium yang berisi ikan hias tanpa minat

Chanyeol berkali-kali bertanya pada hantu itu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai membuat hantu berisik itu menjadi setenang ini, tapi Sehun selalu saja menghindarinya dengan cara menghilang dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memakluminya

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju taman dekat rumah Chanyeol yang tengah mengadakan pesta musim dingin. Suhu udara sudah mencapai titik terendahnya tapi salju pertama belum juga turun

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Mata mereka langsung dimanjakan dengan pemandangan indah dari lampion dan juga lampu kelap-kelip yang disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi berbagai bentuk lucu. Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengucapkan betapa kagumnya ia dengan pemandangan dihadapannya

Baekhyun berseru "Jika saja salju pertama turun hari ini, pasti akan lebih indah!"

"Salju pertama akan turun hari ini, tunggu saja" Chanyeol membalasnya

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk befoto dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menolaknya dan langsung memasang pose 'v' saat Baekhyun mengarahkan kamera depan ponselnya kearah mereka. Baekhyun tertawa melihat hasil dari foto mereka

Chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah bahagia Baekhyun tidak bisa menghapus senyumnya

 _Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, meski itu hanya sekali._

 _Bahkan jika setelahnya aku harus pergi jauh darimu, aku akan tetap melakukannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya, beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun kembali datang ke cafe Luhan setelah seminggu ini menghilang. Dan beruntung Luhan bahkan belum menutup cafenya

"Akhirnya kau kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang" Luhan berucap sinis

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika ternyata kau bisa melihatku?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sepatu yang ia kenakan "Aku takut" ia bergumam

Sehun mengernyit "Apa yang kau takuti?"

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun "Aku takut jika kau tidak nyata, aku takut kalau ternyata kau hanya halusinasiku saja. Aku takut kau akan menghilang saat aku mencoba meraihmu" mata Luhan mulai memanas, tapi ia masih bisa menahan air matanya dengan sangat baik

"Aku.. maafkan aku" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan

"Itulah sebabnya aku selalu membiarkan meja yang biasa kau duduki itu kosong, aku selalu menaruh beberapa kue untuk kau makan, aku.. aku selalu berbicara untuk menemui seseorang disaat aku sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanku agar aku bisa pergi bersamamu dan terus mendengar suaramu yang tidak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang keseharianmu" Luhan menyerah, ia menangis bahkan ia meloloskan sebuah isakan

Sehun tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, ia melangkah menjauh, tapi lengan Luhan menahan lengannya. Luhan bahkan bisa menyentuhnya, pantas saja ia selalu menghindar saat Sehun mencoba menyentuhnya. Bodoh, kenapa ia tidak menyadari itu?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon. Hukumanmu selama sepuluh tahun ini sudah cukup membuatku menyesali perbuatanku"

Sehun menyentuh lengan Luhan dan menariknya, ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya Itu dengan sangat erat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahjussi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman itu

"Silahkan"

"Tentang Sehun, aku ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa meninggal. Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya aku tidak keberatan" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, karna ia tidak bercerita secara lengkap" Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya" Baekhyun ikut menyenderkan punggungnya

Chanyeol mengganggukan kepalanya beberala kali "Waktu itu, ia masih berumur 17 tahun, Sehun baru saja masuk sekolah menengah atas. Disekolah itu, ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya-"

"Apa dia wanita-"

"-Pria" Baekhyun membentuk huruf o dibibirnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"Sehun terus berusaha untuk mendekatinya..."

 _"Luhan, kau ingin makan siang bersamaku?"_

 _"Aku sudah janji untuk makan siang bersama temanku"_

"... Tapi pria itu selalu menolaknya, padahal Sehun tidak memiliki kekurangan sedikitpun. Ia pintar, tampan dan juga lahir dari keluarga yang kaya. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa Sehun itu bodoh, nyatanya dia lebih bodoh dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Ditengah semester, cinta pertamanya mengadakan pesta ulangtahun. Sehun tidak diundang, karna cinta pertamanya sama sekali tidak menyukai Sehun yang terus menganggunya, tapi Sehun tetap datang dan idiotnya dia menyatakan perasaannya ditengah pesta yang disaksikan teman dan juga keluarga cinta pertamanya"

 _Suara riuh tamu undangan bertambah saat mendengar suara Sehun yang dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan benci_

 _"Kau memalukan! Kenapa kau datang dan mengacaukan pestaku?!" Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berlutut_

 _Sehun bangkit, lalu menaruh rangkaian bunga juga kotak kado yang telah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk Luhan_

"... Sehun berjalan keluar berniat untuk pulang, tapi baru saja ia akan menyebrang jalan untuk mengambil kendaraannya, sebuah mobil menabraknya dan ia meninggal saat itu juga"

Baekhyun yang serius mendengarkan cerita dari Chanyeol bergidik "Wah, itu membuatku merinding. Kisahnya seperti novel yang pernah kubaca. Apa ahjussi tahu hadiah yang Sehun berikan untuk cinta pertamanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu karna dia tidak memberitahuku"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham "Aku berteman dengan seorang hantu, ia menghilang setelah mewujudkan keinginan terakhirnya. Apa Sehun juga akan menghilang seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong "Semua hantu akan pergi dan kembali kealamnya, tapi kurasa mustahil untuk Sehun kembali"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karna permintaan terakhirnya adalah pergi kencan bersama cinta pertamanya"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan tawanya "Memang kebanyakan cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu?"

"Banyak kisah cinta pertama yang berakhir tragis atau menyedihkan, karna itu banyak orang yang tidak percaya pada cinta pertama mereka"

"Kau salah, kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu" Chanyeol mencibir

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Apa ahjussi tahu siapa nama cinta pertamanya?" Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah "Jika ahjussi tidak mau memberitahu ku, tidak masalah"

Chanyeol tampak menimang jawabannya, apa ia harus memberitahunya atau membiarkan ini tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia? Tapi tatapan mata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol luluh "Namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan dengan perlahan, mengakhiri pelukan mereka

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat hantu?" Sehun bertanya, hawatir

"Aku hanya bisa melihatmu, sejak hari pemakamanmu. Aku terus bermimpi aneh dan melihatmu disekitarku. Aku berpikir bahwa kau hanya imajinasiku tapi nyatanya kau memang nyata"

Sehun tersenyum lega "Aku tidak menyangka kau mau memakainya" Sehun membenarkan posisi syail merah Luhan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dilehernya, syail itu, syail yang Sehun rajut sendiri untuk diberikan pada Luhan dihari ulangtahunnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu

"Aku juga melihatmu memakai yang seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak kenakan itu lagi?"

"Aku terburu-buru dan tidak sempat memakainya" Sehun tersenyum kaku "Aku punya sebuah permintaan, apa kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Luhan mengangguk "Apa itu?"

"Kencan, aku ingin kita berkencan. Aku akan menjemputmu dimalam tahun baru"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia "Tentu saja"

Sehun menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, lalu mangusak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan ini" ia bergumam

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, namanya Xi Luhan"

Mata Baekhyun melebar "Namanya sama persis seperti bosku"

"Apa kau bekerja di.. Han's cafe?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Apa kau sengaja memberiku pekerjaan disana?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya menyebutnya secara acak. Karna manusia pasti akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka duga pasti miliknya"

Baekhyun merengut "Jadi kau berbohong?"

Chanyeol berseru "Aku tidak berbohong!" Chanyeol berdehem "Aku juga punya sebuah pertanyaan"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya~" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada main-main

"Tentang kutukanmu" tubuh Baekhyun sesaat menegang "Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuatmu terbebas dari kutukan itu dan tetap hidup?"

Baekhyun ikut menegakan tubuhnya "Ada"

"Apa itu?"

"Ibuku berkata bahwa itu sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat. Ikatan itu yang bisa melepaskanku dari kutukan ini..."

"Cinta sejati?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berucap bersamaan

Chanyeol menatap lekat manik Baekhyun "Bagaimana, jika aku mencintaimu?

Baekhyun tertegun dan membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol dengan canggung

"Ahjussi?" Ia bergumam

Tak lama salju pertama turun mendarat diatas kepala Baekhyun

Baekhyun tertegun "Apa ahjussi yang melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol menghiaraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membebaskanmu?"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali dan dengan ragu ia berkata "Sebuah ciuman"

Chanyeol menarik syail Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba lalu mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir tipis anak itu, mata Baekhyun membola sesaat lalu ia menutup matanya saat melihat mata bulat Chanyeol terpejam

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini udah aku usahain buat ceritanya dipanjangin. Dua chapter aku jadiin satu khusus buat kaliaaaannnn ...**

 **Daaannn ternyata Luhan bisa lihat Sehun /hebring**

 **Terusss gimana nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya? Apa kutukannya bakal ilang atau engga setelah Chan ahjussi kiss dia? Jawabanyaaaaaa jeng jeng jeng...**

 **Liat di chapter- chapter selanjutnyaaa ahahahah /ditabok**

 **Review juseyo~ /kiss kiss**


	9. Chapter 9

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap lekat manik Baekhyun "Bagaimana, jika aku mencintaimu?

Baekhyun tertegun dan membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol

"Ahjussi?" Ia bergumam

Tak lama salju pertama turun "Ahjussi, apa kau yang membuatnya?"

Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membebaskanmu?"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali dan dengan ragu ia berkata "Sebuah ciuman"

Chanyeol menarik syail Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir tipis anak itu

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya merasakan Chanyeol yang tengah menciumnya. Baekhyun mendorong pelan pundak Chanyeol saat merasakan lehernya tercekik sesuatu. Ia mengerang. Membuat Chanyeol panik

"Ahjussi!" ia terjatuh ketanah dan tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi selain titik-titik putih dan mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menyerukan namanya beberapa kali

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan bias cahaya mentari memenuhi penglihatannya yang masih samar. Ia meraba nakas disebelah ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya, lalu berjalan menuju cermin dan ia masih melihat rantai itu melilit dilehernya

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, tch"

Dengan jengkel Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar -menuju dapur, disana ia melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah duduk berhadapan dimeja makan, ia mendengar mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu

"Kupikir kita sudah saling mencintai" Chanyeol menopang dagu dengan lengannya, wajahnya tampak lesu

"Cinta tidak datang secepat itu" Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan malas

"Eihh, kau mengakatannya seperti kau benar-benar tahu apa itu cinta" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda lalu meminum teh hangat yang ada dihadapannya

Sehun mendelik "Aku memang mengetahuinya"

Chanyeol memutar-mutar gelas teh didepan matanya "Jantungku bahkan berdetak dua kali lipat saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku, bukankah itu tandanya aku mencintainya?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol barusan, ia hanya merotasi bola matanya

Chanyeol sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaruh cangkir tehnya keatas meja "Aku sudah berusaha menolongnya" ia menghela napas "Aku sudah-" perkataannya terpotong saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah kulkas

Mereka melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri disana, memandang ponselnya yang baru saja ia jatuhkan

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang mulai tertutup semburat merah "Ajhussi, bagaimana bisa kau menceritakan tentang ciuman kita padanya?" suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan

"Aku tidak memberitahunya, kau yang malah mengucapkan itu" Chanyeol ikut menutupi wajahnya

"Ciuman?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian "Kalian berciuman? Ya! Kau mesu-"

Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Sehun, ia melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun "Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu, kau belum pulih benar"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, ini hari minggu. Aku harus berangkat lebih awal" ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu berjengit "Ah, Sehun-ah! Kau tidak salah memilih cinta pertamamu!" Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menganga tidak percaya dengan ucapannya

Aura pembunuh seketika muncul dalam diri Sehun, ia menatap tajam Chanyeol yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya "Kau-" belum sempat Sehun meraih tangan Chanyeol, pria itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk dimeja yang biasa ditempati Sehun sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengepel lantai dengan semangat. Belum ada satupun pelanggan yang datang, mungkin karna efek salju yang terus saja turun sehingga membuat orang-orang malas untuk sekedar keluar dari rumah mereka

"Apa kau percaya pada hantu?"

Baekhyun hampir saja tergelincir karna terkejut dengan pertanyaan bosnya, ia menghentikan gerakan lengannya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, teryawa dengan canggung "Tidak ada hantu didunia ini, sajangnim" ia berkata dengan sangat santai padahal sedari tadi ia terus saja melihat hantu yang berkeliaran disekitar cafe ini

Luhan mengangguk "Tapi belum lama ini aku mengalami hal aneh-"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat mendengar lonceng dipintu cafenya berbunyi, ia dan Baekhyun menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya

"Ahjussi" ia berbisik

Luhan berdiri lalu menghampiri Chanyeol "Hyung... -nim, sudah lama kau tidak kemari, bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan mengulurkan lengannya untuk berjabat dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah "Aku sedang disibukkan dengan beberapa pekerjaan, Luhan-ssi" ia menerima uluran tangan Luhan

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal" Baekhyun bergumam

Saat tangan Luhan dan Chanyeol bersentuhan, kejadian aneh terjadi. Hal yang sudah lama tidak terjadi pada diri Chanyeol kembali ia rasakan, ia kembali bisa melihat masa depan seseorang. Ia melihat gambaran Luhan yang berjalan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya, ditengah ramainya jalan, suara kembang api menemani langkah mereka

 _"Aku senang bisa menghabisi waktu bersamamu, Sehun-ah"_

 _"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Luhan"_

 _"Happy new year" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan_

Mata Chanyeol membulat "Bagaimana-" ia kehabisan kata-kata

 _Sehun_

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi tegang, ia menghampiri Chanyeol tapi pria itu malah langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dan juga Luhan yang terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba

"Sepertinya kau juga mengenalnya, Baekhyun-ah?" Luhan melipat lengannya, menatap Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku mengenalnya"

Suara lonceng kembali berbunyi, dan kini Sehun yang datang, entah kenapa lonceng itu bisa berbunyi padahal Sehun berjalan dengan menembus pintunya. Baekhyun pura-pura untuk tidak melihatanya dan langsung melangkah pergi menjauh

"Kau datang?" Luhan berbisik

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum, mereka berjalan menuju meja yang biasa Sehun duduki. Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dibangku kasir tidak sengaja melihat Luhan yang tersenyum kearah Sehun, dan hantu itu membalasnya

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membanting pintu rumah Chanyeol dengan sangat keras, ia ingin sesegera mungkin memberitahu Chanyeol tentang Luhan dan Sehun, Baekhyun mengernyit saat merasakan udara lembab didalam rumah itu dan juga banyak kepulan asap, ia berjalan sambil mengibaskan lengannya menuju ruang tengah

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, Oh Sehun!" Suara petir menyahut saat suara bentakan Chanyeol terdengar

"Jangan bersikap egois" Sehun berucap dengan nada sedih

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi! Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika ternyata Luhan bisa melihatmu?!"

"Luhan juga tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya!"

"Kau harusnya menyadari itu!" Chanyeol menghela napas kasar dan suara petir kembali terdengar

"Aku malah menyangka kau yang membuatnya bisa melihatku"

"Apa? Aku?"

Baekhyun mendekati mereka "Ada apa ini?" Ia bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi keduanya tidak ada yang menyahut dan malah melanjutkan perdebatannya, okay Baekhyun merasa tersakiti karna itu

"Jangan dekati dia lagi, atau aku akan membuatnya-"

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi!"

"Maka jauhi dia!"

"DIAAAMMMMM!" Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras membuat seisi rumah hening dan kabut itu seketika menghilang terserap oleh tubuh Chanyeol

"Katakan ada apa?!" Baekhyun menarik kedua lengan pria itu menuju sofa dan membuat mereka duduk berdampingan sedangkan Baekhyun duduk disofa sebrang meja

Sepuluh detik terlewati dengan mereka (Chanyeol dan Sehun) yang hanya saling menatap, Baekhyun mendengus

"Berhenti adu tatap seperti itu, kalian membuatku takut" Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Sehun akan pergi. Dengan Luhan. Dimalam tahun baru" Chanyeol berbicara dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, ia beralih melirik Sehun, tapi sayang hantu itu menghilang, ia pergi meninggalkan mereka. Melarikan diri

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar "Ia akan pergi" ia bergumam, menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya

Baekhyun melihat pundak Chanyeol bergetar dan juga ia terisak. Chanyeol menangis, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menangis sejak ia pertama kali menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini. Baekhyun berpindah duduk disamping Chanyeol, menarik pundak pria tinggi itu dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan, menepuk pundak lebarnya yang terus bergetar pelan

"Aku sudah bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun dan ia akan pergi" Chanyeol menarik ujung mantel lengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertarik dan semakin dekat pada Chanyeol

Baekhyun terus menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bebas "Sehun tidak akan pergi" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol

"Dia akan, Baekhyun. Luhan bisa melihatnya dan.. dan.. dan dia akan pergi"

Dugaan Baekhyun benar, Luhan memang bisa melihat Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari selanjutnya yang Baekhyun lalui terasa sangat sepi, Sehun lebih diam dari terakhir kali yang Baekhyun lihat dan Chanyeol jadi lebih sering pergi keluar rumah seorang diri, bahkan saat matahari belum muncul kepermukaan dan sudah mengunci dirinya dikamar saat Baekhyun pulang kerja.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, bahkan disekolahpun tidak ada bedanya, ia sendirian. Kenapa seisi dunia terasa terus menjauhinya?

Dengan malas ia mendengarkan pengumuman dari wali kelasnya tentang ujian masuk universitas yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Dan bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi

"Perisapkan diri kalian baik-baik dan jangan lupa untuk jaga kesehatan"

Baekhyun membereskan semua alat tulisnya dan bersiap untuk melangkah keluar kelas, tapi langkahnya dihadang oleh Jisoo (teman sekelasnya)

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin masuk ke universitas mana?" wanita cantik itu bertanya dengan sangat ramah

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Aku belum memutuskan, tapi sepertinya aku akan masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan sepupuku"

Jisoo tersenyum "Ahh, Kyungsoo oppa? Yang waktu itu menjemputmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kau mengetahui namanya?"

"Aku mendengar kalian terus meneriaki nama kalian" Jisoo menggidikan bahunya

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu tertawa pelan "Kami memang selalu bertengkar seperti itu"

Jisoo bergumam 'oh' lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun "Aku pergi dulu ya, Baekhyun-ah. Semangat untuk ujian kita!"

Baekhyun sesaat mematung tapi ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan iya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jisoo

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kelas Baekhyun, ia membuang sebungkus sandwich yang niatnya ingin ia berikan pada Baekhyun

Chanyeol tertawa parau, langit mendadak mendung dan suara petir terdengar, Chanyeol menghilang dari sana

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar jam setengah 11 malam Baekhyun baru pulang kerumahnya, sebenarnya agak canggung untuk menyebut ini sebagai rumahnya. Diruang tengah ia melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah menonton drama di televisi dan lagi-lagi mereka duduk dengan saling berjauhan. Baekhyun sudah melihat hal yang seperti ini selama lebih dari satu minggu. Jika mereka memang tidak mau berdekatan kenapa tidak berdiam diri dikamar masing-masing saja?

Baekhyun menghela napas, merasa bosan dan frustasi disaat bersamaan, ia langsung melangkah menuju kamar, menaruh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah papan tulis kecil dan menggantungnya didepan pintu kamar, disana tertulis

"Jangan datang kekamar ini, karna didalamnya sedang ada anak Sma yang sebentar lagi mengadakan ujian, uheuk (⌣_⌣")"

Baru saja Baekhyun menutup pintunya, ia sudah mendengar bunyi ketukan diluar sana, Baekhyun membukanya dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana

"Apa?"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan Baekhyun sebuah apel, lalu pergi. Benar-benar pergi

Baekhyun mengernyit dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai menuruni tangga, Baekhyun menggeleng "Apa dia sakit?"

Ia menutup pintunya dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun sudah berada didalam kamarnya, berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang empuk

"Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku" Baekhyun berujar dengan jengkel

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah permohonan untukmu, ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir" Sehun berucap dengan lembut

Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya, berdiri disamping ranjangnya untuk melihat wajah tenang Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya

"Aku sudah bersama dengan pria menyebalkan itu selama sepuluh tahun.. dan sebentar lagi.. aku akan pergi meninggalkannya, jadi kumohon jaga dia untuk ku, tidak. Untuk dirimu juga" Sehun membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk "Tentu saja" ia menghela napas pelan "Dua hari lagi malam tahun baru akan tiba, ajaklah Chanyeol pergi bersamamu. Dan juga.." ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk mendudukan diri dipinggir ranjang Baekhyun "Jika kalian punya waktu, ajak Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi pemakamanku"

Sehun berdiri untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memberi anak itu sebuah pelukan perpisahan "Terimakasih karna sudah lahir dan menjadi takdir bagi Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menangis, ia membalas pelukan Sehun dengan sangat erat "Aku membencimu, sungguh" ia bergumam lalu terkekeh disela-sela tangisnya

Tanpa mereka ketahui Chanyeol berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia mendengar semuanya. Semua yang Sehun katakan pada Baekhyun, rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Lalu ia melangkah menjauh, menuju kamarnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memasang syail putihnya didepan cermin, ia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya

Ia berjalan menuju kalender dan menyilang tanggal hari ini. Mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana

"Aku akan mengantramu, cepatlah" dan pria itu pergi mendahului Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengekori langkah Chanyeol, ia melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah

"Aku berangkat, Sehun-ah" Ia melihat Sehun mengangguk dan Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya

Didepan rumahnya sudah terparkir sebuah mobil mewah, ia melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk dikursi kemudi, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil disamping Chanyeol dan duduk disana

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukannya

Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat hening dan canggung

Baekhyun berdehem dan mulai berbicara "Sehun-"

"Jangan sebut nama itu"

"-Hantu itu"

"-Jangan menyebutnya dengan sebutan itu" karna Chanyeol sangat membenci dengan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya adalah sesosok hantu

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Ia ingin kita mengunjungi pemakamannya"

Chanyeol mendadak menginjak pedal rem, tubuh Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kedepan

"Jangan bicara omong kosong seperti itu! Kita tidak akan kesana selama Sehun masih disini!" Chanyeol murka

"Tapi dia akan pergi"

"Dia tidak akan pergi"

"Jangan bersikap egois"

"Aku tidak egois!" Baekhyun terlonjak saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang semakin meninggi

"Kau iya, ahjussi. Kau egois! Sehun pasti juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan tetap tinggal disini, ia juga pasti ingin kembali keasalnya, apa kau tidak pernah menanyai tentang itu padanya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, pegangannya mengerat pada kemudi mobil

Baekhuun kembali berbicara "Biarkan dia pergi, kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Suatu hari nanti" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak membuat suaranya bergetar

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya sampai membentuk satu garis tipis, air mata mengalir dari kedua bolamata bulat milik Chanyeol

"Ahjussi.." Baekhyun berniat untuk menepuk pundak Chanyeol tapi tiba-tiba api keluar dari sana, jadi Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya "Aku tahu kau sangat takut kehilangan Sehun, kau pasti sangat menyayanginya. Tapi biarkan dia pergi, dia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana dia akan terlahir kembali"

Hening, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya, mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol hawatir, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri didepan cafe milik Luhan yang belum dibuka, bahkan pemiliknyapun belum datang

Tak berapa lama ia melihat dari pantulan kaca pintu cafe itu kalau Luhan berjalan kearahnya, Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Luhan tersenyum

"Hyung-nim, kau sudah lama disini?" Luhan bertanya

Chanyeol membalas senyumannya "Aku baru saja sampai"

Luhan berjalan melewati Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu cafenya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Chanyeol menurutinya dan mengikuti Luhan yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi setelah menyalakan lampu dan penghangat ruangan

Luhan memulai percakapannya dengan "Kau datang sepagi ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting"

Chanyeol menatap raut wajah Luhan, ini kembali mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu Luhan baru membuka usaha cafe ini, dan Sehun terus membujuknya untuk datang, menjadikannya pelanggan tetap. Dan saat usaha Luhan hampir bangkrut karna pelanggan yang sedikit, Sehun kembali memaksa Chanyeol untuk menginvestasikan sejumlah uangnya untuk usaha Luhan dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat banyak pelanggan yang berkunjung

"Hyung-nim? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" Luhan meraba wajahnya

Chanyeol menggeleng, menelan ludahnya dan mulai berkata "Sehun.." Luhan langsung menatap Chanyeol saat pria itu menyebutkan nama itu "Kau pasti tidak asing dengan nama itu, kau tahu betapa dia mencintaimu 'kan?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan

Chanyeol kembali berbicara "Kau pasti tahu karna dia terus mengikutimu bahkan setelah ia meninggal didepan rumahmu. Jadi kumohon, buat Sehun bahagia disaat-saat terakhirnya. Katakan kalau kau memang mencintainya saat kalian bertemu, karna itu akan jadi hari terakhirnya"

"Kau mengenal Sehun? Hari terakhirnya?" Luhan memastikan

"Setiap arwah yang sudah melaksanakan keinginan terakhirnya akan kembali kealamnya, keinginan terakhirnya adalah berkencan denganmu, aku terkejut saat mengetahui kalau kau ternyata juga bisa melihatnya. Jadi buat dia pergi dengan perasaan sebahagia mungkin, agar kau tidak merasakan penyesalan lagi seperti yang kau rasakan selama sepuluh tahun ini"

Chanyeol berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Luhan yang masih berusaha mengartikan setiap kalimatnya, ia berdiri diambang pintu "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Luhan-ssi" ia berujar dan benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sehun untuk menemuinya, tapi saat ia membuka pintu itu, kamarnya kosong. Dalam artian sesungguhnya, tidak ada satupun barang disana. Sama sekali

Chanyeol mendesis "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun tengah duduk dibangku single sebelah ranjangnya, tangannya menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga tulip

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri saat Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya sinis

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" dan Sehun malah mengulangi pertanyaanya

"Kenapa kamarmu kosong?"

"Aku ingin tidur dikamarmu malam ini, dan besok malam aku sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Jadi aku menyimpan semua barangku digudang"

Chanyeol berdecih "Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Apa selama kau tinggal bersamaku kau tidak merasa baik? Apa kau tidak nyaman?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Tentu saja aku bahagia, aku sangat nyaman tinggal disini. Kau mengurusku dengan sangat baik bahkan melebihi orangtuaku. Hanya saja.. aku juga ingin bebas, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya lahir kembali dan hidup dengan normal. Menjadi manusia"

Chanyeol bungkam, Baekhyun benar. Senyaman apapun Sehun sekarang ia pasti merindukan saat-saat ia menjadi manusia, Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Matanya mulai berair

"Maaf karna telah menahanmu selama ini" Chanyeol berkata lirih

"Kau tidak menahanku, aku merasa sangat senang karna kau mengizinkanku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkan satu hantupun untuk berada dihadapanmu saat kau berjalan kesupermarket, tapi kau dengan senang hati menerimaku untuk terus berada disini"

Chanyeol bergumam "Bodoh"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur untuk memberikan bunga tulip yang sedari tadi ia genggam

"Bawa ini saat kau mengunjungi pemakamanku dan jangan lupa untuk ajak anak itu juga. Aku berharap kalian bisa lebih saling terbuka setelah aku pergi"

Chanyeol menerima bunga itu "Tentu saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat jam sepuluh malam, ia mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan baju hangat dan juga mantel yang ia simpan dilokernya dan memasukan seragam sekolahnya kedalam tas

Ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan menghampiri Luhan untuk pamit pulang

"Baekhyun-ah, aku membaca berita kalau ujian akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, kau tidak boleh bekerja penuh untuk sementara waktu. Kau harus cukup istirahat agar daya tahan tubuhmu tidak menurun"

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Luhan "Aku akan melakukan itu, sajangnim. Terimakasih banyak"

"Pulanglah, aku yang akan menutup cafe ini"

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk dan berjalan keluar cafe, diluar sana ia melihat Chanyeol dan juga Sehun yang berdiri disebrang jalan, Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dengan semangat

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum lebar

"Eiyyy apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum lebar

Mereka mengangguk

"Ayo kita makan-makan, aku yang akan traktir!" Baekhyun berseru dengan semangat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 3 pagi, tapi Sehun masih terus menarik lengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju tempat yang mau ia kunjungi. Mereka sedikit menyesal karna mengatakan akan menuruti apapun kemauan Sehun malam ini, lihat saja ia bahkan tidak membiarkan kedua orang itu beristirahat sejenak.

Kali ini Sehun menarik mereka ke tempat karaoke, mereka menghabiskan hampir dua jam didalam sana, menyanyi secara bergantian dengan Sehun yang bertugas sebagai backing vocal mereka. Saat waktu mereka hampir habis, Chanyeol dan Sehun memaksa Baekhyun untuk bernyanyi solo, jadi mau tidak mau ia menurutinya. Ia berfikir untuk menyanyikan lagu yang bertempo cepat, tapi entah kenapa ia malah memilih lagu milik Lee sun hee yang berjudul _Meet with him among them_. Yang bernada lamban

Chanyeol dan Sehun bersorak saat lagu mulai diputar, Baekhyun mendadak gugup dan mendapatkan _crack_ diawal bait, tapi ia bernyanyi sangat bagus selanjutnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Geureoke daedanhan unmyeongkkajin

 _(I never wished for fate)_

baranjeok eopda saenggakhaenneunde

 _(to bring us so close)_

geudae hana tteonagan nae harun ije

 _(Now that you're gone)_

unmyeongi anim chaeul su eobsso

 _(my days are useless)_

byeolcheoreom su manheun saramdeul geu junge geudaereul manna

 _(Of all the people, I met you)_

kkumeul kkudeut seorol arabogo

 _(It was like a dream)_

juneun geot maneuro beokchatdeon naega tto sarangeul batgo

 _(And the love I got from you)_

geu modeungeon gijeogieosseumeul

 _(It was like a miracle)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, kenangan tentang pertemuan mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa itu kembali terputar dibenaknya dan berhenti saat ia mengingat ciuman pertamanya bersama Chanyeol. Tidak, itu memang benar-benar ciuman pertamanya. Seketika pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah, ia sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendapat tepukan meriah saat ia berhasil mencapai naga tingginya.

Belum puas ditempat karaoke, Sehun kembali menarik mereka ketempat _photobox_ , Baekhyun sempat protes karna Sehun sama sekali tidak tertangkap kameranya tapi Sehun tetap memaksa

"Kalian bisa menggambarku saat fotonya akan dicetak" ia berujar meyakinkan dan kedua orang yang lainnya tidak bisa menolak

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Baekhyun terantuk-antuk kemeja kantin yang sedang ia tempati. Bagaimana tidak, matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi karna semalaman penuh ia bergadang bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Salahkan Sehun yang terus saja menarik mereka tanpa ampun

Walau begitu, Baekhyun tetap merasa senang karna akhirnya Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali berbaikan.

"Baekhyun-ah kau mengantuk?" Jisoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terantuk-antuk dimejanya

"Ah jisoo-ah. Semalaman ini aku tidak tidur" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung

"Malam nanti apa kau ada acara?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Sepertinya tidak"

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi dan melihat kembang api di Namsan tower!"

Baekhyun termangu mendengar penawaran Jisoo, tidak ada yang pernah mengajaknya bepergian sebelumnya, kecuali dua mahluk aneh tadi malam. Jadi dia agak bingung untuk menjawab ajakan itu, tapi kepalanya entah kenapa malah mengangguk

"Aku akan menghubungimu, nanti aku akan memberitahumu jam berapa dan dimana kita akan bertemu" Jisoo berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun, tanpa sadar senyum Baekhyun mengembang

Ponsel yang Baekhyun letakkan dimeja bergetar beberapa kali, ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Luhan

 _"Kau boleh libur hari ini dan besok, cafeku akan tutup karna acara tahun baru"_

Baekhyun ingat tentang kencan Luhan dan Sehun yang Chanyeol ceritakan padanya, ia tidak menyangka secepat ini akan berpisah dengan Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus menatap ponselnya, menunggu pesan masuk dari Jisoo. Dan ia mendapatkannya, isinya hanya tempat dan jam mereka akan bertemu, benar-benar hanya itu, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat senang membaca pesan itu

Baekhyun kaget saat ponselnya dirampas oleh Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakangnya, Baekhyun berdiri untuk merebut ponselnya tapi ia tidak berhasil karna Chanyeol yang terus saja menjauhkan ponselnya dan lagi karna tinggi badan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun

"Kau tidak akan pergi dengannya malam ini" Chanyeol berucap

Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk meraih ponselnya "Aku sudah berjanji padanya, lagi pula aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun-"

"Kau akan pergi bersamaku!" Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri saat Chanyeol mengucapkan itu

"Bilang padanya kau tidak bisa pergi atau aku yang akan menghampirinya. Kerumahnya. Dengan wujud yang menyeramkan dan berkata kalau kau tidak bisa pergi karna akan pergi bersamaku" ancaman Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merinding

"Kau menyeramkan bahkan dengan wujud seperti ini"

"Cepat balas pesannya!"

Baekhyun merebut ponselnya, dengan jari yang ia hentak-hentakan, ia membalas pesan dari Jisoo

Baekhyun mengerang "Padahal kami bisa saja jadi teman baik setelah pergi dari sana"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun "Kencan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah berpakaian rapih, ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menunggunya didepan pintu rumah

"Kalian juga akan pergi?"

"Ahjussi yang memaksaku" Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol

"Tapi kau tidak menolaknya" dan Chanyeol mendapat sikutan yang lebih kencang

Sehun tersenyum "Aku akan pergi" ia hanya mengucapkan itu dan menghilang dari sana

"Dia bahkan tidak menyempatkanku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau masih mau menyebutku egois? Lihat siapa yang egois disini?!" Chanyeol berdecak sebal dan Baekhyun kembali menyikutnya, kali ini di perut dengan sangat kencang

"Berhenti bicara, tahun baru tidak akan menunggu kita" Baekhyun melangkah keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengaduh kesakitan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi cafenya yang langsung menghadap kejalanan, ia sudah menunggu Sehun dari jam 6 sore sampai sekarang saat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 11a malam. Salahnya juga yang tidak memberitahu jam berapa mereka akan bertemu dan dimana tempatnya.

Luhan menghela napas "Aku tidak tahu kalau menunggu akan semembosankan ini"

Matanya terus memandang lurus kedepan sampai sosok yang ia tunggu datang, tiba-tiba. Ada didepan cafenya dengan menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan mantel warna coklat gelap, dia juga memakai syail yang sama persis dengan yang Luhan pakai sekarang, senyum Luhan mengembang saat Sehun masuk kedalam dan mengulurkan lengannya pada Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa untuk chapter ini aku ga ngefeel sama sekali jadi maaf kalau ceritanya ga bagus, alurnya juga kecepetan. Ff ini akan end di chapter 14. Jadi sampai ketemu di 5 chapter depan~ semoga kalian ga bosen sama cerita ini ya

 **[INI PENTING]**

Aku ngasih genre untuk ff ini Comedy sama Drama fantasy, tapi ternyata setelah aku buat ceritanya sampai end **unsur comedynya dikit bangeettt dan malah jadi ngejurus ke angst.** Jadi maaf buat keteledoran aku yang ngasih genre comedy di ff ini. Maaf maaf maaf banget kalau itu ngebuat kalian jadi ga nyaman dan bingung. _Kok comedy tapi alurnya malah serius dan tegang banget?_ Aku juga sempet mikir gitu sih, soalnya pas bikin kerangka cerita dan nulis chapter 1 sampe 3 unsur comedynya masih ada tapi pas kesini-sini.. ilang (╥_╥). Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ~


	10. Chapter 10

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun jalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar yang renggang, tidak ada diantara mereka yang mencoba untuk memulai obrolan dan rasanya sangat aneh

Sehun berdehem sebelum berkata "Aku tidak tahu tempat bagus untuk berkencan"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ini kencan pertamaku, omong-omong" Luhan berbicara dengan tidak menoleh pada Sehun

Seseorang berjalan melewati mereka menembus tubuh Sehun, orang itu mendengar Luhan yang berbicara sendiri dan menatap aneh pada Luhan. Sehun yang menyadari itu hanya bisa maklum dan tersenyum pahit

Sehun berkata "Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun lalu tersenyum

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertinggal jauh dibawah sana

Sekarang mereka tengah menuju puncak Namsan dengan melewati ribuan anak tangga dan ini adalah ide buruk dari Baekhyun

"Ahjussi, kita hampir sampai! kau lambat sekali!"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia melakukan teleportasi langsung menuju tangga paling atas

"Kau yang lamban!" Chanyeol bersorak dari atas sana membuat Baekhyun kesal

"Kau curang!" Baekhyun berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana, kali ini Baekhyun merasa langkahnya sangat ringan dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah sampai dihadapan Chanyeol

"Apa kau yang melakukannya? Itu keren!" Baekhyun menyodorkan dua ibu jarinya kewajah Chanyeol

"Kita harus cepat, jika tidak tempatnya akan sangat penuh!"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju lift yang langsung membawa mereka kepuncak Namsan. Karna liftnya penuh, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri dengan saling berdesakan. Beakhyun yang berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol terhimpit sampai kepalanya menyentuh dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sebisa mungkin memutar tubuhnya tapi sekarang malah punggung Baekhyun yang menubruk dada Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menaruh sepiring cookies dan dua gelas kopi panas dimeja yang ia duduki bersama Sehun, Luhan menyesap kopi buatannya

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan membawanya kembali ke cafenya saat ia meminta tempat yang tidak ramai untuk kencan mereka. Tapi Sehun tetap menyukainya karna asalkan itu bersama Luhan maka ia akan bahagia

"Apa kau juga kebetulan mengenal seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Luhan membuka percakapan mereka

Sehun mengangguk pelan "Selama ini, aku tinggal bersamanya"

Luhan tercengang "Dia bisa melihatmu?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu diwajah Luhan "Tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa melihatku, dia bisa melihat semua jenis hantu"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Pegawaiku juga mengenalnya, kau tau Byun Baekhyun? Dia juga mengenal Chanyeol hyung"

"Ya, mereka saling mengenal" Sehun menggenggam lengan Luhan yang berada diatas meja "Ini kencan kita, bukankah seharusnya kita tidak membahas orang lain?"

Luhan termangu "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Jadi, dari mana kita akan memulainya?. Haruskah aku menanyakan kabarmu lebih dulu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tertawa pelan "Kabarku sangat baik, Lu. Bahkan bertambah baik saat aku bersamamu"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk mengobrol, mulai dari keseharian Sehun sampai mereka tidak sadar kembali membahas kenangan buruk hubungan mereka sepuluh tahun lalu. Luhan tidak habis-habisnya melempar lelucon pada Sehun yang membuat hantu itu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, Sehun beberapa kali mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan harus berkali-kali merapihkan rambutnya

Mereka memainkan beberapa permainan lama, seperti jujur atau berani dan permainan random lainnya. Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan sebahagia ini dan ia juga tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, walau pada kenyataannya beberapa saat lagi ia akan pergi meninggalkan ini semua.

Sehun yang duduk menghadap langsung kearah pintu cafe beberapa kali melihat pejalan kaki yang memperhatikan mereka -tepatnya Luhan yang tengah tertawa lepas dengan tatapan aneh bahkan takut. Sehun melihat pantulan punggung Luhan dikaca itu tapi ia tidak melihat pantulan dirinya. Sehun memaksakan untuk tertawa saat Luhan kembali bercerita hal lucu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai dipuncak Namsan, mereka mengunjungi toko gembok yang memang wajib mereka singgahi jika datang kesana untuk membeli gembok couple yang biasanya orang-orang gantungkan disekitaran pagar yang ada disana

Baekhyun memilih sepasang gembok berwarna pink dan biru tapi Chanyeol ingin membeli sepasang yang berwarna hitam. Baekhyun terus merengek dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah

"Aku akan menulis nama kita disini, kurasa kita juga harus membeli sepasang lagi untuk menaruh nama Sehun dan juga Luhan sajangnim" Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengambil sepasang gembok berwarna putih

Chanyeol tidak menolaknya, ia mengambil satu gembok berwarna biru untuk ia tuliskan namanya dan juga Baekhyun

"Teman-temanku berkata kalau sepasang kekasih menggantung gembok ini dan membuang kuncinya maka hubungan mereka akan kekal, selamanya" Baekhyun berbicara tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mukanya sudah memerah

"Kekasih?" Chanyeol bergumam

Baekhyun sudah selesai menulis namanya dan Chanyeol digembok berwarna pink, ia menambahkan beberapa gambar hati dan juga sepasang kartun yang memiliki sayap dan yang satunya memiliki rantai dilehernya

Chanyeol selesai hanya dengan menulis namanya dan Baekhyun tanpa tambahan apapun, ia melirik hasil gambar Baekhyun yang lumayan bagus.

"Kau yang menulis nama Luhan dan aku akan menulis nama Sehun" Chanyeol memberitahu anak itu dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju

Setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan gemboknya, mereka berjalan menuju pagar -pagar yang sudah dipenuhi dengan gembok

"Letakkan ditempat yang paling tinggi, ahjussi. Aku tidak mau gembok buatanku ditindih-tindih dengan yang lain" Baekhyun memberikan gemboknya pada Chanyeol

"Aku tidak setinggi itu, Byun"

Chanyeol memasangkan gembok mereka ditempat yang tinggi, sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju sisi yang lain "Beberapa menit lagi petasan akan dinyalakan, kurasa kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sini"

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati Jisoo dan juga Lisa (teman akrab jisoo) menghampiri mereka

"Jisoo?" Chanyeol menangkap ekspresi gembira diwajah Baekhyun saat menyebutkan nama itu

"Heh? Dia disini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Jisoo dari pada menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kupikir acaramu bukan kesini, Baekhyun-ah. Kau datang bersama siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap disekitar tubuhnya

Baekhyun kembali menghadap Jisoo dan Lisa lalu tersenyum canggung "Aku datang bersamanya" ia menunjuk Chanyeol

"Bersama oppa ini? Apa kalian tengah berkencan?" Lisa bertanya dengan polosnya

Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun kebelakang dan meremasnya dengan kuat beberapa kali "Ya, kita sedang berkencan. Jadi tidak bisakah kalian meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bahagia ini?"

"Kekasih?" Jisoo dan Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan serempak

"Kekasih?" Lisa ikut bingung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepiring cookies sudah habis Luhan santap sendirian, ia memandang Sehun yang juga tengan memandangnya "Jadi kau masih belum mau mengatakannya?"

"Tentang?"

"Seseorang memberitahuku kalau kau akan pergi setelah ini" Luhan berkata dengan santai berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi tegang diwajah Sehun

Luhan melanjutkan "Kita sudah bersama hampir satu jam dan aku sudah menunggu selama itu untuk mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal langsung darimu"

"Awalnya aku tidak mau kau tahu tentang itu, harusnya aku sudah sadar saat pertama kali kau menanyakan tentang Chanyeol" Sehun melipat lengannya didada

"Jadi?" Luhan dengan sabar menunggu

Sehun menghela napas panjang "Aku ingin melihat kembang api"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraanku!" Luhan cemberut

Sehun menggeleng "Aku benar-benar ingin melihat kembang api"

Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi tengah malam, jadi mereka harus bergerak cepat

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun untuk keluar dari cafe dan berjalan menuju taman terdekat dan beruntung mereka tidak melewatkannya, karna tepat saat mereka sampai disana kembang api baru saja diletuskan, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan lebih santai dari sebelumnya

"Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan begitu tulus, ia meraih lengan Sehun agar mereka bergandengan

Sehun membalasnya "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Luhan"

"Happy new year" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan

"Happy new year dan selamat tinggal" Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan dengan sangat erat "Hari-hariku menjadi lebih bahagia karna terus bisa melihatmu, kau harus lebih baik dari ini ketika aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu. Maaf karna kau tidak mengetahuinya langsung dariku, aku hanya takut kau akan membatalkan janji kita jika kau mengetahuinya. Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak melakukannya. Terimakasih"

Luhan benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu, maaf karna terlambat mengucapkannya, aku mencintaimu"

Sehun tersenyum "Aku tidak melewatkan sedetikpun tanpa mencintaimu"

Luhan memandang wajah Sehun, dengan berani ia menarik syail hantu itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Dalam ciuman manis, yang dalam. Ia menangis disela-sela ciumannya

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, perlahan-lahan tubuh Sehun menghilang menjadi debu "Tidak! Jangan pergi seperti ini! Sehun-ah.." Luhan berteriak tapi tubuh Sehun tetap berhamburan tertiup angin, Luhan menyaksikan itu dengan linangan air mata. Tubuhnya ambruk saat Sehun benar-benar telah menghilang dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga untuk pulang, ini semua karna Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menariknya untuk menjauh dari Jisoo dan malah mengajaknya untuk pulang padahal sebentar lagi kembang api akan diluncurkan, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu karna itu

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya, tidak dengan siapapun!" Chanyeol mulai lagi

"Apa ahjussi mengharapkanku untuk tidak memiliki teman seumur hidup?" Baekhyun mencibir

"Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku!" suara Chanyeol meninggi

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau bahkan dekat dengan Sehun dan juga Luhan sajangnim, mungkin kau juga dekat dengan beberapa wanita sebelum kita bertemu. Mungkin juga kau sudah pernah menikah tapi tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya" Chanyeol terperangah mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan tak terarah dari Baekhyun

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi seseorang saat diriku tengah sibuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menghapus hukumanku?!"

"Kalau begitu-"

"Tidak ada alasan! Jangan dekat dengan siapapun!"

"Ahjussi kenap-"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA KARNA AKU CEMBURU!" Chanyeol terengah karna berteriak sekencang itu dan ia menutup mulutnya saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan

"Ahjussi... cemburu?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan

Chanyeol menggeleng kencang "Tidak"

"Tapi barusan kau mengatakan-"

Chanyeol buru-buru mencari topik lain agar Baekhyun tidak terus membahas itu "Kau tidak memakai syailmu?" dan ia menemukannya

Baekhyun meraba lehernya "Aku... meninggalkannya dikamar"

Saat Baekhyun meraba lehernya, Chanyeol melihat rantai yang Baekhyun ceritakan. Dia melihatnya, dengan sangat jelas

"Baekhyun, aku melihat rantainya" Baekhyun tercengang, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun untuk memastikan penglihatannya "Benar, warna emas dan ada bunga mawar hitam diujung rantainya"

"Ahjussi bisa melihatnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil terus melangkah mendekat, ia tidak sadar sudah sedekat apa dirinya dengan Baekhyun sampai ia merasakan lengan Baekhyun menahan dadanya

Chanyeol menunduk untuk menatap Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah ditutupi semburat merah tipis, ia mengedipkan matanya saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun, tanpa sadar ia kembali mengikis jarak diwajah mereka sampai akhirnya mereka mengulangi itu lagi, ciuman mereka

Chanyeol menekan bibirnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka tapi itu tidak lama karna mereka dikejutkan dengan suara riuh petasan yang terus berbunyi, Baekhyun yang pertama melepaskan tautan mereka

Baekhyun tidak merasakan lehernya tercekik seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol menciumnya, ia meraba lehernya untuk memastikan apa rantai itu benar-benar menghilang, tapi ternyata tidak

Baekhyun menedang tulang kering Chanyeol "Berhenti menciumku jika ahjussi sama sekali tidak mencintaiku!"

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut "Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu"

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali, ahjussi. Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih mengerang kesakitan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bangun saat mendengar suara ketukan dipintunya, ia mengusap matanya sebelum berjalan dengan lesu untuk membuka pintu itu

"Hari ujian pertamamu, kau tidak boleh terlambat. Dasar pemalas!" Chanyeol melempar handuk kewajah Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya memasang ekspresi jengkel pada Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, setelah selesai dengan urusan bersih-bersih, Baekhyun memakai seragamnya. Saat semuanya telah beres ia berjalanan menuju dapur sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu

Didapur ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menyusun beberapa masakan keatas meja makan

"Banyak sekali makanannya~" Baekhyun langsung menyambar semangkuk nasi dan menyuapkan itu kemulutnya

"Aku membuatnya untuk Sehun"

Baekhyun tersedak lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih "Ahjussi, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Biarkan Sehun tenang dialam sana"

"Aku tau dan berhenti mengatakan itu. Aku akan berkunjung kepemakamannya, makanya aku memasak banyak untuk berbagi juga dengannya"

"Kau tidak akan mengajakku?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu jika semua nilaimu diatas C"

Baekhyun tersenyum percaya diri "Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari ini menjadi lima hari terberat bagi Baekhyun, untung saja Luhan mengizinkannya untuk libur saat ia sedang ujian. Setiap malam yang ia lakukan hanyalah belajar, ditambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi mentor galak yang setiap pagi membangunkannya dan mengingatkannya untuk belajar dimalam hari

Tapi lima hari itu terbayar saat ia menerima surat kelulusan dan fakta bahwa ia mendapat ranking 3 membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak langsung berteriak saat itu juga, ia langsung menghubungi Kyungsoo dan memberitahunya kalau Baekhyun akan kuliah dikampus yang sama dengannya, tentu saja Kyungsoo senang saat mendengar hal itu

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga saat menyerahkan kertas nilainya pada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri diatap rumahnya, Chanyeol meneliti kertas nilai Baekhyun yang rata-rata diisi dengan huruf 'A'

Baekhyun bersorak "Kau pasti sangat bangga padaku!"

"Kau ternyata sangat ingin mengunjungi Sehun, ya?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias "Kita akan pergi sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meletakkan setangkai mawar putih kedalam loker penyimpanan abu jasad Sehun, Baekhyun juga meletakkan satu yang berwarna biru

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berdo'a untuk Sehun

" _Aku hanya berharap kau lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, aku juga akan menepati janjiku untuk menjaga ahjussi ini... Aku... merindukanmu, Sehun-ah_ "

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan meniru apa yang anak itu lakukan " _Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau menangis saat pertama kali mengetahui kalau kau bukan lagi manusia. Sehun-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_ _"_

Mereka membuka mata bersamaan, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol

"Apa kau akan datang dihari kelulusanku? Apa kau juga akan datang dihari pertama kuliahku? Apa kau akan melakukannya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu berhambur memeluk Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah, Baekhyun langsung berlari kedalam karna tubuhnya sudah sangat merindukan ranjang empuk dikamarnya.

Ia menyalakan lampu diruang tengah, saat ia akan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, ia melihat ada orang lain sedang duduk dimeja makan

"Siapa disana?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat

Orang itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu, disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu

"Chanyeol.."

"Kris?" Suara Chanyeol bergema memecah keheningan

"Ahjussi mengenalnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati

Kris bersiul "Jadi setelah hantu itu pergi kau memelihara seorang bocah manusia?"

Baekhyun tersentak begitu merasakan Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakangnya

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggunya" suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar ditelinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun berjalan mundur merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol dibelakangnya

"Aku tidak akan mengganggunya, tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Apa kau tidak akan menyambut teman lamamu dan hanya berdiri dibelakang anak itu?" Kris berjalan mendekat

"Iblis tidak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan malaikat, kau harus mengingatnya" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dibelakangnya

"Tapi kita sudah melakukan itu"

"Ya, sebelum kau menghianatiku"

"Uhh, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil, Sahabat ku"

"Kecelakaan kecil katamu? KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT TANAMAN SURGA MATI!" Chanyeol berteriak tepat diwajah Kris, sayapnya mulai membentang menandakan bahwa ia sangat marah sekarang, Baekhyun berniat untuk mendekat dan menenangkan Chanyeol, tapi pria itu membuat api berkobar disekujur tubuhnya "Dan malah aku yang harus menanggung hukuman untuk kesalahanmu!"

Kris mendekat pada Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah "Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak menghukummu, kau pikir aku senang melihatmu hidup dibumi seorang diri?"

Kris menyentuh pundak Chanyeol "Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku, aku sudah memintanya untuk mendengar penjelasanku" api ditubuh Chanyeol mulai menghilang "Tapi Dia tidak pernah mempercayai bangsa iblis, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Kris..." Chanyeol bergumam

Kris tersenyum maklum "Aku diberi kesempatan untuk turun kebumi dan aku memutuskan untuk langsung menemuimu"

Sayap Chanyeol perlahan menghilang "Apa kau akan lama disini?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau mengizinkannya. Aku akan disini sampai kau kembali menjadi malaikat. Kau sudah menemukannya, 'kan?" Kris melirik kebelakang tubuh Chanyeol, mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menatap mereka dengan takut

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan tegas

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan cepat

"Kau harus istirahat, kembali kekamarmu dan jangan keluar sampai aku yang menyuruhmu"

Baekhyun menurutinya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu" Chanyeol menuntun Kris untuk duduk disofa ruang tengah

"Kau belum memberitahunya jika suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali?"

"Aku sudah, tapi aku belum menjelaskannya secara detail. Dia juga mengalami hal buruk-"

Kris menyela "Jangan dijelaskan, aku sudah tahu. Setiap kutukan datangnya dari para iblis"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Kau terlihat jelek dengan warna rambutmu dan pakaian seperti itu sama sekali tidak membantu"

Kris memeriksa pakaiannya yang dari atas sampai bawah berwarna maroon "Tapi aku merasa diriku keren"

Chanyeol merotasi bola matanya "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Dan kau jangan menghampiri Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menatap sangar Kris, yang ditatap hanya menunjukan seringaian tampannya

"Padahal aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya" Kris meletakkan kakinya keatas meja, ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berjalan menuju dapur

Dikamarnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya, yang ia bisa hanyalah berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar.

Ia sudah seperti itu sejak Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Suara ketukan membuat kakinya serasa seperti _jelly_ , dengan sigap ia membukanya dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana tersenyum kearahnya

"Ahjussi, aku hampir pingsan menunggumu dikamar" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol

"Kau itu sudah dewasa, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil" yang lebih tinggi mengusap rambut yang lebih kecil dengan sangat lembut

Baekhyun cemberut "Aku baru berumur delapan belas"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kau ganti baju dan basuh mukamu dulu, aku menunggumu dibawah"

"Apa orang tadi masih ada disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Dia temanku, kau tidak perlu hawatir. Jika dia macam-macam, panggil saja aku"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya, langsung membasuh wajahnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna biru kesukaannya. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol masih berdiri disana

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku menunggumu disini" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng lengan Baekhyun menuju meja makan

Suasana makan malam terasa sangat canggung, Baekhyun berkali-kali tersedak kuah supnya saat tidak sengaja melirik Kris yang ternyata tengah menatapnya tajam. Ditambah lagi, iris mata Kris yang berwarna merah darah membuat Baekhyun diingatkan dengan film vampire yang ia tonton beberapa hari lalu

Mereka sudah selesai makan malam, Baekhyun bangkit untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka tapi Chanyeol memintanya untuk segera beristirahat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam cafe tempat ia bekerja, disana ia melihat Luhan tengah menyusun beberapa kue kering dan cake

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim" Baekhyun mengambil kue-kue yang ada ditangan Luhan dan menyusunnya

"Apa nilaimu bagus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat "Aku mendapat banyak nilai A"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun "Ambil hadiahmu diloker"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung "Hadiah?"

Luhan mengangguk "Kau sudah bekerja keras, cepat ambil atau aku akan memberikannya pada orang lain"

Baekhyun buru-buru berlari menuju lokernya dan melihat ada sebuah kotak berwarna coklat disana, ia membuka kotak itu dan didalamnya ada sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam, ia tanpa sadar melompat-lompat karna terlalu senang. Luhan yang mendengarnya diluar hanya bisa tertawa geli dengan tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun

"Jangan karna sepatu itu kau jadi lupa dengan pekerjaanmu, Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan berseru main-main

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi lompat-lompatnya dan langsung membantu Luhan yang masih menyusun kue

Mereka mendapat pelanggan pertama, Baekhyun dengan gesit mempersilahkan sepasang kekasih itu untuk duduk. Ia melihat tatapan Luhan yang mendadak berubah menjadi sedih.

Berkali-kali juga Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya saat memakan cookies dimeja yang biasa Sehun tempati

"Sajangnim pasti sangat sedih karna kepergian Sehun" gumam Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karna cafe sedang sepi, Luhan memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk pulang dijam 9, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang dan mampir ketoko bunga dekat cafe, toko bunga itu baru saja buka beberapa hari lalu. Ia membeli beberapa bibit bunga untuk ia tanam dihalaman belakang rumah Chanyeol yang hanya diisi dengan rumput dan sebuah ayunan kayu

Baekhyun sampai dirumah pukul 10 malam, ia melihat Chanyeol yang tergeletak dilantai ruang tengah. Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dan melihat Kris yang tengah menyusun beberapa lilin diatas kepala Chanyeol

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menatap marah pada Kris

Pria yang tingginya melebihi Chanyeol itu berdiri, membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat kecil "Ia pingsan" jawab Kris seadanya

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ia merasa kesakitan dibagian sayapnya, itu wajar. Jangan terlalu hawatir" Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris barusan, jangan hawatir katanya? Ucapkan itu pada bokongku!

Baekhyun berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut, ia kembali pada Chanyeol dan membungkus pria itu dengan selimutnya lalu menaruh bantal dibawah kepalanya, ia melihat dahi Chanyeol yang dipenuhi keringat sehingga membuat rambut yang menutupi keningnya basah, Baekhyun ingin bangkit untuk mengambil handuk tapi lengan Chanyeol menahannya

"Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang?" Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah

"Iya, aku sudah pulang"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, lalu ia menggeser kepalanya agak kebelakang dan menepuk sisi bantal yang kosong "Kau mau menemaniku?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agak bingung, tapi ia tidak menolak "Iya" dan ia langsung berbaring disisi Chanyeol yang menghadapnya

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat Chanyeol juga bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi keningnya

Baekhyun menatapnya hawatir "Apa rasanya sangat sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kau juga pasti merasakan yang seperti ini" Chanyeol menggerakan telunjuknya keleher Baekhyun "Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuat rantai ini menghilang?"

Baekhyun menggenggam telunjuk Chanyeol "Karna ahjussi tidak mencintaiku"

"Kau salah jika kau berkata aku tidak mencintaimu"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tanggal berapa ulang tahunmu?"

"10 maret"

"Itu tidak lama lagi.."

Baekhyun bergumam lirih

"kapan hari pertamamu kuliah?" Chanyeol mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam jari telunjuknya

"Awal bulan maret"

Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar alarm miliknya berbunyi, ia terlonjak kaget saat menyadari ia berada dikamarnya, seingatnya semalaman ia tidur bersama Chanyeol diruang tengah

 _Kau salah jika kau berkata aku tidak mencintaimu_

"Wahh, ahjussi senang sekali menggombal" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal saat tiba-tiba ia mengingat apa yang Chanyeol katakan semalam "Apa itu sebuah pernyataan cinta?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan pekikan, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan terjatuh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol diluar kamarnya

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengerang, dengan langkah gontai ia membuka pintu kamarnya

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat merah, refleks ia menempelkan telapak tangannya kekening Baekhyun "Tidak panas, kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya dan merasakan hawa panas disekitar pipinya, pasti pipinya merona, secepat kilat Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Aku akan pergi bersama Kris-"

"Kemana? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian 'kan?" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah, aku hanya akan mengajaknya berkeliling" ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas "Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan makan sarapanmu, jika terjadi sesuatu panggil aku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ah, tentang memanggilmu. Apa tidak ada cara lain selain menangis? Itu sedikit merepotkan"

"Hanya pikirkan aku dan panggil namaku keras-keras didalam hati, aku akan muncul"

"Benarkah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membersihkan halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kotor, ia hanya mencabuti rumput-rumput dan mulai menyebar benih bunga yang ia beli kemarin. Ia tidak tahu ini jenis bunga apa, tapi yang ia dengar bunga ini bisa mengabulkam permintaannya jika sudah bermekaran, kelopak bunganya memiliki dua warna yaitu putih didekat tangkai dan ungu dipucuknya

Dan lagi bunga ajaib ini bisa tumbuh dimusim dingin

Setelah selesai menyebar benih, ia menutup matanya dan mulai memikirkan satu nama lalu memanggilnya keras-keras didalam hati

"Apa berha-"

"Ada sesuatu yang buruk?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol, ia sudah berada disana. Disisi kanannya seperti saat ia menangis

Baekhyun menggeleng "Apa ahjussi bisa mendatangkan hujan? Aku sedang butuh itu sekarang"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus masuk kedalam"

Mereka berjalan kedalam rumah, saat mereka menutup pintu yang terhubung kehalaman belakang, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat itu

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu, apa kau masih sibuk dengan temanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Sepertinya kau akan telat berangkat ketempat kerjamu"

Baekhyun memandang aneh Chanyeol "Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, denganmu"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun kekamarnya, tapi saat mereka masuk melewati ointu kamar Chanyeol, mereka tidak berada dikamar Chanyeol melainkan disebuah perbukitan, Baekhyun memandangnya dengan takjub, pemandangannya masih sangat asri

"Ahjussi, indah sekali!"

Baekhyun berlari mengitari bukit yang ditutupi rumput hijau itu

"Hati-hati!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan peringatan Chanyeol, ia terus berlari dan berbalik menuju Chanyeol

"Terimakasih sudah menunjukan tempat ini, ahjussi. Aku menyukainya" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Seluruh Korea sudah hampir tertutup salju tapi disini tidak ada salju sama sekali, apa kita sedang tidak berada di Korea?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kita berada disebuah desa di Eropa"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tidak percaya " _Daebak.._ aku berada di Eropa!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi hawatir saat ia kembali melihat rantai yang melilit leher Baekhyun dan warna hitam pada mawarnya yang semakin pekat

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai syailmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau meninggalkannya dikamarmu lagi?"

"Tadi aku berada dihalaman belakang, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa untuk tidak memakainya. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menghela napas "Kau harus selalu memakainya"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ayo kita kesana!" Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersentak karna ia kembali melihat gambaran masa depan seseorang, ia melihat masa depan Baekhyun

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengenakan hoodie yang ia inginkan dan menelpon seseorang ditengah perjalanan, wajahnya tidak menggambarkan kalau Baekhyun sedang bahagia, ia hanya tertawa kecil diakhir sambungannya

Baekhyun yang merasakan Chanyeol tidak bergerak, ia menoleh "Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol mengerang saat merasakan punggungnya sangat sakit, ia merasa dibagian itu seperti terbakar, seperti ada orang yang mengelupas kulitnya dan itu sangat sakit

"Baekhyun-"

"Ahjussi! Kau kenapa?! Ahjussi?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jengjengjeng..** **.** **abang Kris dateng nih nyusul Chanyeol. Kalo Chanyeol malaikat, Kris itu iblisnya. Iblis baik hati /highfive bareng Kris**

 **Awalnya aku ga mau ada cast lain lagi, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir harus munculin satu orang lagi untuk mengganggu hubungan ChanBaek, tapi tenang Kris bukan orang ketiga yang jahat ko. Dia netral, ga bakal nyakitin Baek demi sahabat tercintanya Chan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ maaf karna ga bisa bales review kalian lagi (╥_╥), padahal pengen banget bales.. tapi entah kenapa jaringan dihp aku selalu ga connect kalau mau buka review, sekali lagi maaf, aku bakal usahain bales review kalian di chap depan. Okay? See you next time, readers-nim**

 **Review juseyo~**


	11. Chapter 11

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerang merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit, ia berusaha untuk bangkit tapi sepasang tangan menahannya

"Ahjussi, kau harus tetap berbaring" itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau mereka masih berada dibukit tempat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun

"Sudah berapa lama kita disini?" Chanyeol kembali berbaring diatas rerumputan

Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol dan membuatnya mendarat dikedua pahanya, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi tidak menolaknya, lalu yang lebih kecil menyahut

"Hampir sebelas jam"

Chanyeol terperangah "Selama itu? Maaf, kau pasti sangat bosan"

Baekhyun mendesah "Bagaimana aku bisa merasa bosan? Aku panik, sangat panik. Aku takut ahjussi tidak akan bangun lagi dan meninggalkanku"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah"

Entah bagaimana Chanyeol tidak menyadari pipi Baekhyun yang merona, anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyum

 _Ini membuatku gila_

Baekhyun berdehem "Ahjussi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan bergumam setuju

"Kau memberitahu tempat aku akan bekerja dan.. sekarang aku ingin tahu, apakah ahjussi bisa memberitahuku siapa yang akan jadi kekasihku nanti?" Baekhyun tersenyum polos

Chanyeol melotot, ia bangun dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan ikut berdiri menghadap Chanyeol

"Kau.." ia menunjuk Baekhyun yang malah ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri ".. Kau hanya harus belajar sampai tamat kuliah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih!"

"Kenapa aku tidak? Aku juga ingin memiliki kekasih, ahjussi tidak adil. Ahjussi sendiri pasti pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang ahjussi cintai dan menjadikannya kekasih dikehidupan sebelumnya! Saat aku belum ada disini! Pasti iya!"

Chanyeol menatap marah pada Baekhyun "Kenapa kau membentakku?!"

Baekhyun menciut mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berdengung ditelinganya "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kayu yang berada disana, Baekhyun mengejarnya dan saat mereka masuk, mereka sudah kembali kerumah

"Ahjussi, kau marah?"

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi!"

"Kenapa setiap ahjussi marah selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilmu ahjussi?"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang Tv, disana ada Kris yang tengah menonton acara musik sambil memakan popcorn, Baekhyun menghadang langkah Chanyeol tepat didepan layar Tv menghalangi pandangan Kris

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Harabeoji?"

Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya "Jika kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu lama kelamaan identitasku akan terbongkar!"

Kris mendengus kesal "Hei bisakah kalian-"

"DIAM!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan membuat Kris langsung bungkam

"Lalu apa?! Hyungnim?!" Baekhyun memulai lagi

"Kau bisa hanya menyebut namaku"

"Ap-"

"Panggil saja aku Chanyeol! Aku suka saat kau memanggilku seperti itu!"

Dan hening, hanya suara Tv yang sedang menampilkan perform salah satu boyband paling terkenal di Korea yang mereka ketahui bernama Exo itu memasuki indra pendengaran mereka bertiga. Bahkan Kris yang ingin mengomel mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun tergagap dan mengakatakan "K-k-kau apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah menghilang dari sana, Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali dan sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Dia menyukai setiap hal yang datangnya darimu. Dia menyukiamu. Bocah tidak peka" Kris mencibir lalu bangkit menuju kamar Sehun yang kini menjadi kamarnya

"Dia menyukaiku?"

Dan kata-kata Chanyeol saat mereka tertidur diruang tengah kembali terngiang dibenaknya dan membuatnya gugup untuk beberapa alasan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan Baekhyun sudah tiba, ruang kelasnya sudah dipenuhi dengan hiasan sederhana yang disiapkan oleh para guru, para wali murid sudah memenuhi lorong sekolah

Wali kelas mereka masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah yang anggun tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuat Baekhyun mual

"Kalian terlihat berbeda jika tidak memakai seragam sekolah, kalian terlihat lebih dewasa. Saya harap kalian bisa lebih mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hari-hari di universitas" ia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan "Para wali murid bisa masuk dan mengucapkan selamat pada anak kalian yang telah berusaha keras selama ini"

Satu persatu mereka semua masuk memenuhi ruangan, Baekhyun berkali-kali melirik kearah pintu berharap ibunya datang atau tidak Jongdae membolos untuk melihat hyungnya yang sudah lulus. Tapi sampai orang tua terakhir, keluarganya tidak ada yang datang. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa dan kini ia berharap setidaknya Chanyeol atau Luhan yang sudah berjanji untuk datang memberinya karangan bunga.

Langkah kaki seseorang menggema diruangan yang sedang ramai itu, membuat semuanya mengehentikan aktifitas mereka, keadaan mendadak hening

Baekhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan memberinya sebuah _bucket_ bunga mawar biru dan hitam yang dihiasi beberapa tangkai baby's breath, Baekhyun mendongak dan terlonjak saat melihat Kris ada dihadapannya

"Kris..." Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar saat menggumamkan nama itu

Kris tersenyum dan melepaskan topi hitamnya, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau ternyata Kris juga tidak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol

Kris tersenyum "Selamat, keluarga dan teman-temanmu pasti bangga denganmu" Kris memakai kembali topinya dan melangkah menjauh

"Tunggu" suara Baekhyun menahannya "Kenapa kau memberikan bunga ini padaku?"

"Karna kau membuat Chanyeol memiliki harapan baru"

Dan dengan itu Kris pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang keadaannya sudah kembali normal, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bunga pemberian Kris

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, acara kelulusannya sudah selesai. Baekhyun berjalan keluar sekolah dengan wajah masam

"Ahjussi itu berbohong. Aku bisa mentoleransi Luhan sajangnim karna ia memang sibuk. Tapi dia? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget bahkan hampir terjatuh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol dibelakangnya "Aku menunggumu disini, tapi kau lama sekali"

Baekhyun cemberut "Ahjussi bisa langsung masuk kekelasku"

"Baekhyun-ah, panggil aku Chanyeol"

"Oh? Baiklah C-c-chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun tergagap karna belum terbiasa dengan nama itu

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu karna sudah membuatmu menunggu"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengagguk

"Apapun?"

"Apapun"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berpikir sampai ia teringat sesuatu

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ibu dan juga Jongdae"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo"

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan lengan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya

Chanyeol baru sadar dengan rangkaian bunga yang Baekhyun pegang "Itu.. siapa yang memberikanmu itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk bunga itu

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Ini pemberian dari seseorang yang aku sendiri tidak menyangka dia akan memberikannya"

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dengan alis yang menukik tajam dan mulai melajukan mobilnya "Jisoo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Seseorang yang ternyata juga setampan dirimu"

Mata Chanyeol yang memang sudah bulat membola " _Apa barusan dia mengakui kalau aku tampan?_ " Ia berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum tapi ia malah tersenyum lebar seperti idiot

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya, Chanyeol sudah mengetahui segalanya sejak anak itu pertama kali memanggilnya ditoliet sekolahnya saat masih sekolah dasar, tapi Chanyeol tetap menanggapi cerita Baekhyun seakan-akan ia tidak mengetahuinya

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam perjalanan karna mendapat macet dibeberapa titik. Baekhyun menunjuk bangunan sederhana yang ia sebut sebagai rumah dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memarkirkan mobil ditepi jalan saja

Baekhyun dengan semangat menekan bel rumahnya dan saat pintu itu terbuka ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari sana, bukan Jongdae yang memang sudah biasa untuk melakukan itu, ia memandang wanita itu

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah "Ahh, kau salah satu keluarga pemilik rumah ini ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku anaknya"

"Keluargamu sudah pindah dua minggu yang lalu, apa mereka tidak memberimu kabar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk saat melihat wanita yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun barusan

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya karna hawatir dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang tidak lagi ceria

"Keluargaku sudah pindah" ucap Baekhyun sedih

Wanita itu masuk kedalam tanpa menutup pintu dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah kertas yang sepertinya surat "Anak kecil menitipkan ini padaku, katanya suatu hari hyungnya akan kemari dan memintaku untuk memberikannya" wanita itu menyerahkan kertas itu pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat kerja"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menaruh sepiring cookies ditempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk

"Sajangnim, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan menahan lengan Chanyeol saat pria itu ingin memakan cookiesnya

Luhan tersenyum "Tidak ada yang bisa menolak cookies" ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan lalu tertawa

Baekhyun menatap mereka bergantian "Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?"

Luhan menggidikan bahunya "Sejak aku mendirikan cafe ini?"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cookies dan langsung melahapnya sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengambilnya

"Ohya, maaf karna aku tidak datang kesekolahmu Baekhyun-ah" Luhan melanjutkan

"Tidak apa-apa, sajangnim. Kau pasti tidak bisa menutup cafe karna terlalu ramai"

Luhan duduk dengan mereka dan menatap mereka bergantian "Hyungnim.." Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan memanggil Chanyeol dan bukan dirinya, jadi ia tidak menoleh dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang akan bosnya katakan ".. Apa kau tahu lokasi pemakaman Sehun?"

Chanyeol tersedak cookies yang sedang ia kunyah karna mendengar Luhan bertanya seperti itu, Baekhyun berlari mengambil sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menenggak air itu dengan terburu-buru

"Apa aku salah jika bertanya tentang itu?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya buru-buru "Aku hanya terkejut karna ternyata kau masih mengingatnya"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya" Luhan mendesah

"Pemakaman Sehun berada di Apgujeong"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan menjauh "Baekhyun-ah, besok kau libur karna besok kita akan tutup!" Luhan berseru dengan semangat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, ia terkejut saat melihat Kris berdiri dihadapannya

"Ada apa?"

Kris tidak menjawab dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terheran-heran dengan sikapnya barusan

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintunya dan mulai membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju. Ia mengambil surat pemberian Jongdae yang ia simpan disaku mantelnya juga menaruh rangkaian mawar pemberian Kris disebuah vas dan menaruhnya dimeja belajarnya

Baekhyun duduk diranjang dan membuka surat itu, ia menemukan kata Hyung sebagai kata pembuka

Baekhyun menghela napas "Aku baru membaca lima kata dan rasanya aku sudah ingin menangis"

 _"Hyung.. maaf karna tidak bisa memberi kabar tentang kepindahan kami. Aku bahkan menulis ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi karna ayah terus melarang kami menghubungimu. Hyung.. kami pindah kedesa tempat nenekku tinggal, aku berharap kau akan sempat berkunjung kesana. Kau harus tetap sehat dan melanjutkan sekolahmu. Aku mencintaimu.._

 _Kim Jongdae yang tampan"_

Baekhyun tertawa dengan linangan air mata dipipinya sambil bergumam "Anak ini, aish!"

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pundaknya dan ia menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada disana dan menatapnya dengan hawatir

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa "Aku sudah menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku malah senang kau menangis jadi aku bisa berada disini"

Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan berbalik, menatap lekat pria itu tepat dimatanya dan mulai berkata

"Terimakasih karna ahjussi- maksudku.. Chanyeol-ah kau sudah hadir dikehidupanku, aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana aku jika kau tidak ada disini"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun

Baekhyun mulai berbicara lagi "Aku sudah memutuskannya"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol yang masih berada diatas kepalanya

"Aku mencintaimu" ia tersenyum sampai membuat sabit dikedua matanya

"Apa-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karna Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya dan menciumnya. Dibibirnya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol membeku sesaat, tapi ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan itu

Setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya, dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia berkata dengan canggung "Maaf, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan entah kenapa matanya otomastis melihat ke leher Baekhyun, rantai itu masih disana tapi mulai memudar tapi tidak benar-benar menghilang

"Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol bergerak untuk menarik pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tapi kemudian kedua hazel indah itu kembali terpejam saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol kembali mendarat dibibirnya, menyatukannya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam, Chanyeol bahkan melumat bibir semanis cherry itu tanpa sadar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sehun, akhirnya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu ia bisa berkunjung ketempat ini. Luhan melihat foto Sehun yang terpajang disana, tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum. Luhan membuka pintu kaca dan menaruh sebuah bucket mawar putih dan juga syail merah pemberian Sehun yang selama ini ia pakai

"Kau pasti kedinginan karna disana seorang diri" gumam Luhan

Setelah menaruh syailnya, Luhan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan mulai berdo'a untuk Sehun...

Mata Luhan terbuka saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya, ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang mencolok tengah menatapnya, atau orang lain? Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan satu orangpun selain dia

"Permisi?" Luhan mengernyit takut

Orang itu tersenyum ramah "Kau... mengunjunginya juga?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku "Ya, aku temannya. Kau mengenalnya, tuan?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi berkat dirimu aku jadi mengenalnya" orang itu tersenyum "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku. Jika bukan karna aku kau mungkin akan terus merasa menyesal selama sisa hidupmu" orang itu meletakan setangkai mawar hitam diatas syail merah Luhan

Luhan termangu tidak mengerti "Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, Luhan" Luhan terkejut mendengar orang itu menyebut namanya "Kau sangat putus asa, kau merasa menyesal dan memohon untuk diberi kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi" orang itu menghela napas "Tapi karna kesalahan yang kau buat, para malaikat tidak mau menemuimu dan mereka malah mengutusku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita pernah bertemu sepuluh tahun lalu, kau lupa?"

Luhan menatap lekat orang dihadapannya dan... ia mengingatnya walau tidak banyak. Sehari setelah pemakanam Sehun, saat Luhan sedang sangat mabuk seseorang menghadang jalannya tapi karna terlalu gelap Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas

 _Apa kau orangnya?_

Orang itu tersenyum "Kau mengingatnya?"

Luhan tidak menjawab karna masih belum mengerti

"Senang bisa membantumu, Luhan-ssi. Kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi, nanti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap menuju pintu keluar, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan dinding dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun

Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol hari ini dan kalau boleh seterusnya, dia tidak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol karna itu selalu saja mengingatkannya dengan kejadian semalam yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak mau untuk membahasnya

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui sedari tadi Chanyeol berjalan dibelakangnya dan memperhatikan tingkah aneh anak itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat suara berat familiar menggrayangi telinganya, Baekhyun berharap untuk menghilang saat ini juga, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa. Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah meminum _yogurt_ , entah kenapa mata Baekhyun langsung terarah ke bibir tebal Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya mengingat ciuman mereka semalam, Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali menghilangkan bayangan memalukan itu

Baekhyun membalas dengan gugup "Aku.. hanya berjalan.. keluar rumah.. dan aku ada urusan.. lalu.. aku harus pergi sekarang juga!" Baekhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju keluar rumah mengabaikam teriakan Chanyeol ...

Baekhyun melakukan itu selama beberapa hari, (terus menghindar dari Chanyeol). Bahkan Baekhyun berangkat kerja sebelum Luhan sampai dan pulang setelah lewat tengah malam

Chanyeol awalnya bisa mentoleransi itu, berpikir mungkin Baekhyun memang sedang sibuk. Tapi setelah hari kesepuluh, Chanyeol menyadari kalau ternyata Baekhyun menghindarinya. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. Ia bertanya pada Luhan tentang kemungkinan jam buka dan tutup cafenya yang berubah tapi bahkan Luhan berkata kalau Baekhyun tidak seharusnya berangkat terlalu pagi dan pulang selarut itu. Bukan Luhan yang menginginkannya

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun beberapa kali, berharap anak itu tidak lari lagi dan mau menjelaskan tentang apa yang salah pada dirinya. Chanyeol sudah menunggu selama lima menit tapi pintu itu belum juga terbuka, saat Chanyeol berniat untuk mendobrak pintu atau melakukan teleportasi, Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan memakai hoodie tebal kebesaran yang terlihat seperti akan melahap anak itu

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun jengkel dan mulai berkata "Apa kau bisa jelaskan alasan tentang perubahan sikapmu?"

Baekhyun mendongak sebentar untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol "Aku? Aku tidak berubah sedikitpun"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya "Kau iya, kau menghindariku, apa aku berbuat kesalahan?"

 _Ya, kau menciumku! Walaupun pada kenyataannya aku yang menciummu lebih dulu_

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, kau tidak berbuat kesalahan dan aku tidak menghindarimu" Baekhyun melangkah mundur "Aku harus bersiap untuk hari pertama kuliahku besok"

Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun "Jangan melakukan itu lagi" lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya "Jangan menghindariku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi ia merasa senang ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakannya. Itu seperti Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik dada Chanyeol "Aku hanya merasa malu setiap melihatmu"

"Malu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tentang itu.. emm.. itu.. ciuman kita waktu itu, entah kenapa aku.. merasa malu" ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh "Ternyata karna itu, itu bahkan bukan yang pertama"

Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol membuat pria itu teriak kesakitan "Jangan katakan itu!"

"Ekhem!"

Mereka terperanjat saat mendengar Kris berdehem keras didekat mereka. Sejak kapan dia ada disana? Dengan canggung mereka melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku baru saja selesai menonton drama dibawah dan disini aku kembali melihat adegan drama, _heol!_ " Kris menyindir

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Baekhyun tiba ditempat kerjanya tepat saat Luhan baru saja membuka pintu dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan dengan suhu rendah, karna udara diluar sudah mulai menghangat dan saljupun sudah mulai mencair bahkan sudah ada beberapa pohon yang daunnya mulai tumbuh

Cafe mulai ramai saat memasuki jam 11 pagi, lonceng pintu berbunyi, Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Kris yang masuk kedalam

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka "Kenapa kau kemari? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menjelaskan "Kris memaksaku untuk minum kopi, jadi aku mengajaknya kemari"

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku memakan biji kopi" Kris tersenyum

Baekhyun mengernyit "Biji kopi?" lalu ia berjalan kearah Luhan dan meminta bosnya untuk membuat dua kopi hitam

Luhan membawa dua gelas kopi hitam dengan nampan dan tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol ada disana dengan seseorang. Luhan menaruh kopinya diatas meja mereka dan waktu seakan berhenti saat Luhan melihat wajah orang yang datang bersama Chanyeol

Kris menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan, ia tersenyum "Sudah kukatakan kita akan bertemu lagi" Chanyeol yang mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu menoleh pada Luhan yang tengah menatap temannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kris memandang orang yang tengah mabuk berat didepannya tanpa minat, yang benar saja! Ini tengah malam dan lagi, menemui manusia bukanlah tugasnya. Kenapa juga para malaikat itu memaksanya?!_

 _Kris berdecak kesal karna orang itu terus saja mengeluarkan isakan dari mulutnya_

 _"Xi Luhan" Kris melihat orang itu mendongak dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas_

 _"Sehun-ah? Kau kah itu?" Luhan berusaha untuk berdiri walau akhirnya ia kembali merunduk kejalanan, Luhan melihat seseorang berdiri dedapannya tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karna minimnya pencahayaan_

 _"Kau ingin bertemu dia lagi?"_

 _Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, alkohol benar-bebar mempengaruhi kerja otaknya_

 _"Maka kau akan mendapatkannya"_

 _Kris merendah untuk bisa menyentuh kepala Luhan_

 _"Kau akan terus bertemu dengannya. Dia akan datang dimimpimu dan datang didunia nyatamu, besok, lusa dan seterusnya karna ia akan terus berada didekatmu. Itulah takdirmu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memaksakan untuk tersenyum "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tuan" Luhan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah pucat

"Kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyesap kopi hitam panasnya

Kris menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sekali lagi menyisir rambutnya dan merapihkan kemeja juga t-shirt yang ia kenakan, rasanya aneh tidak memakai seragam saat sekolah

Setelah ia rasa semuanya sudah terlihat rapih, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan, disana ia melihat Kris dan juga Chanyeol tengah memakan sarapan mereka

"Selamat pagi" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada seriang mungkin "Ahju- maksudku Chanyeol-ah, hari ini aku sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun

"Aku akan belajar dengan giat, mengikuti kegiatan kuliah dan melakukan kencan buta!"

"Kau tidak bisa ikut kencan buta!" Chanyeol berdiri

"Memangnya apa alasanku kuliah selain untuk merasakan kencan buta?" Baekhyun mencibir

Kris mendengus "Kau hanya bisa merasakan kuliahmu selama sepuluh hari" lalu ia bangkit untuk membersihkan piringnya

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan tetap hidup. Percaya padaku" _karna aku melihatmu dimasa depan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghabiskan hari pertama kuliahnya dengan tidak tenang karna perkataan Kris yang mengingatkannya dengan kutukan itu, bahkan kehadiran Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu mengatasi rasa cemasnya

Baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan wajah datar seperti zombie, ia tidak berbicara dengan siapapun seharian itu dan hanya berdiri dihalaman belakang rumah Chanyeol sambil melihat benih bunga yang mulai tumbuh

Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya saat langit mulai berwarna jingga, ia melihat Chanyeol berbaring diranjangnya

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya "Apa kau diam seperti itu karna ucapan Kris?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

Chanyeol bangun dari ranjang Baekhyun dan berjalan menghampiri anak itu yang masih berdiri diambang pintu "Kau harus percaya padaku, kau akan tetap hidup. Apa rantai itu masih sering mencekikmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Rantaimu mulai menghilang"

Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya "Bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol mengedipkam sebelah matanya "Cinta sejati"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya "Kau tidak mencintaiku"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Kau salah jika berkata seperti itu"

"Jangan hanya mengucapkan itu. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, katakan dengan jelas" Baekhyun menatap lekat pria dihadapannya

Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun "Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku sudah menduganya sejak kau tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk dekat dengan Jisoo. Kau juga marah saat aku bertanya tentang kekasih masa depan ku, dan kau juga melarangku untuk kencan buta"

Chanyeol terperangah "Jika kau sudah mengetahuinya kenapa kau terus saja mempermainkanku?!"

"Karna aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol "Aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku.. lagi"

Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun yang berada dipipinya "Aku akan terus mengabulkan permintaanmu"

"Aku ingin kita berdua merayakan ulang tahunku, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, meskipun aku sudah menemukan cintaku, aku tidak tahu apakah kutukan ini akan benar-benar menghilang atau tidak"

 _Kau akan terbebas dari kutukan ini Baekhyun-ah, kau akan tetap hidup_

 _Dan aku berharap akulah orang yang akan membebaskanmu_

 _Akulah cinta sejatimu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bangun dipagi hari, ia melihat tanggal hari ini. 10 maret, hari ulang tahunnya dan akan jadi hari terakhirnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata dan sakit didadanya yang tidak mau pergi selama beberapa hari ini

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur tapi saat ia baru saja ingin menginjak anak tangga pertama, ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri dibawah dengan Chanyeol yang membawa cake dengan lilin yang menyala berbentuk angka 19 ditengahnya, juga Kris yang memegang beberapa balon dengan wajah datarnya

Dengan semangat Baekhyun menghampiri mereka

Chanyeol berteriak "Selamat ulang tahun!" Baekhyun membalas dengan mencium pipinya

Kris juga mengucapkannya dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk menciumnya tapi yang ia terima malah delikan mematikan dari Chanyeol, Kris mendengus

Baekhyun tertawa untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima hari ini hanya memasang ekspresi datar atau tertekan atau takut

"Buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya" Chanyeol mendekatkan _cake_ yang ia pegang pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai menutup matanya dan membuat sebuah permintaan yang selalu ia ucapkan disetiap hari saat umurnya bertambah

 _Izinkan aku untuk hidup lebih lama lagi_

Chanyeol yang mendengar permintaan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan sedih

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin itu, tepuk tangan Kris mengiringinya

"Baiklah Baekhyun, kita akan merayakn ulang tahunmu. Dan Kris kau bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitasmu" Chanyeol berujar dengan santai

Kris merotasi bola matanya "Aku juga ingin ikut merayakannya"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Acara ini hanya dihadiri sepasang kekasih"

Baekhyun tertawa mendenganrnya "Kau bahkan belum memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu, apa-apaan itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Kau sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tidak boleh menolak ataupun protes, cepat ganti bajumu"

Baekhyun membuat pose hormat "Baik!"

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah bioskop, mereka memilih untuk menonton film bergenre horror. Baekhyun berkali-kali berteriak saat hantu didalam film itu muncul, tentu saja Chanyeol memanfaatkannya untuk bisa memeluk anak itu

Chanyeol mencibir "Kau sudah sering melihat hantu, tapi masih tetap berteriak melihat film yang seperti itu"

"Hantu yang aku temui tidak semenyeramkan itu" Baekhyun bersikukuh membela dirinya

Tujuan kedua mereka adalah tempat karaoke yang juga mereka datangi saat bersama Sehun, Baekhyun kembali menyanyikan lagu _meet with him among them_ milik Lee sun hee. Mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam penuh untuk bernyanyi lagu sedih yang dipilih Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkali-kali berpindah kesisi kanan Baekhyun saat anak itu menangis ditengah lagu

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah cafe Luhan, Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sudah menyulap tempat itu menjadi sangat indah dengan hiasan-hiasan yang menggantung dilangit-langit juga temboknya

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun juga Chanyeol "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata pegawaiku adalah seorang kekasih investor terbesar cafeku" Luhan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kotak berukuran sedang

Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dan melihat sebuah hoodie berwarna biru didalamnya, Baekhyun dengan gembira mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa waktu sore mereka di cafe itu karna Baekhyun yang menginginkannya.

Saat langit mulai gelap, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kesatu tempat lagi

"Pegang lenganku dan tutup matamu"

Baekhyun menurutinya dan ia merasakan angin terus membentur tubuhnya dan kakinya tak lagi berpijak ditanah, saat kaki Baekhyun kembali menemukan pijakannya, ia membuka mata dan melihat atap gedung tempat mereka pertama kali menghabiskan waktu, disana sudah terdapat sebuah meja makan bundar dengan sepasang kursi juga dua orang berpakaian juru masak sedang menyusun makanan disana

Chanyeol menuntun lengan Baekhyun untuk duduk dan pria itu juga mendudukan dirinya dikursi satunya

Pelayan itu pergi saat semua makanan sudah tersaji dimeja

Baekhyun mulai melahap saladnya, juga beberapa makanan pembuka sebelum memakan steak yang terlihat sangat enak

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang mengabaikan salad tapi langsung melahap steaknya, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan melakukan semua ini untukku"

Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" Chanyeol sangat tulus mengatakan hal itu

Mereka menghabiskan makanannya dengan mengobrol bahkan Chanyeol beberapa kali melontarkan lelucon yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lucu pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun minta untuk mereka duduk ditepian gedung ini lagi seperti waktu itu dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menurutinya

Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya berkata "Jika besok aku tidak berada disini lagi, aku mau kau untuk mengunjungi adikku dan memberikannya beberapa permen. Dia sangat suka permen"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "Kau akan tetap berada disini, besok bahkan seterusnya"

"Aku takut" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun "Kau tidak perlu takut"

"Aku takut, aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi besok. Aku sangat takut"

"Baekhyun, berhenti mengatakan itu!"

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol, aku takut-"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan mencium Baekhyun untuk menenangkan anak itu. Lengan Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka

Baekhyun merasa lehernya kembali tercekik tapi ia tidak melepaskan pagutan mereka, tapi lehernya terasa lebih sakit dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan saat merasa rantai itu kembali melilit lehernya dan kali ini bahkan lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol yang sangat panik dengan keadaan Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun lagi setelahnya

 _Wang eun menyaksikan panglima kebanggaanya berjalan dengan gagah memasuki ruangannya_

 _Hyun baek membungkuk hormat untuk memberi salam "Panglima Hyun memberi salam padamu, yang mulia"_

 _Wang eun mengankat lengannya"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, panglima"_

 _Hyun baek mengangkat wajahnya kehadapan raja muda "Aku harus yang mulia, karna ini akan jadi hari terakhirmu duduk disinggah sana"_

 _Mata Wang eun terbelalak mendengar penuturan Hyun baek "Apa yang kau katakan?! Lancang sekali kau!"_

 _Suara riuh langkah kaki mendekati mereka, satu persatu puluhan pasukan kerajaan memasuki ruangan raja_

 _"Prajurit! Bawa Hyun baek dan masukan dia kepenjara!" titah Wang eun, tapi tidak ada satupun dari prajurit itu bergerak "Ini perintah!"_

 _Ledakan tawa Hyun baek menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan, ia menatap Wang eun yang terlihat gentar disinggah sana "Kau berpikir mereka memihakmu? Bahkan yang maha kuasapun tidak sudi memihak seorang pengecut sepertimu!"_

 _Wang eun mendesis "Beraninya kau!" Ia berdiri dan beberapa prajurit mengarahkan samurai padanya_

 _Hyun baek menyeringai "Aku yang lebih pantas duduk disana. Aku sudah memenangkan puluhan perang, mengalahkan kerajaan musuh diumur yang masih muda dan menjadi kebanggaan negara..." Hyun baek meludah lalu meneruskan perkataannya "Sedangkan kau.. kau hanya bisa duduk disana sambil bermain-main dengan beberapa dayang, melukis pemandangan dan minum teh, neg_ _er_ _i ini tidak menginginkan seorang pimimpin lemah seperti mu!"_

 _Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dengan pakaian kerajaan_

 _Wang eun yang melihatnya seperti mendapat harapannya lagi "Sun ah.."_

 _Sun ah adalah dayang kesayangannya, banyak kabar yang mengatakan kalau Sun ah adalah kandidat kuat yang akan menjadi permaysuri raja_

 _Sun ah menghiraukan Wang eun dan berjalan mendekat pada Hyun baek, lalu memberikan setangkai mawar liar panjang yang dipenuhi dengan duri-duri tajam_

 _Sun ah mulai menatap Wang eun "Kau hanya membiarkan berita tentangku menyebar tanpa membuat sebuah kepastian, kau pikir aku menyukainya? Aku sudah muak dengan itu"_

 _Wang eun menatap wanita yang ia cintai denga penuh luka "Sun ah.."_

 _Hyun baek melangkah mendekat pada Wang eun, dua orang pengawal menurunkan samurainya dan beralih menahan lengan sang raja_

 _"Sudah kukatakan kalau tidak ada yang memihakmu" Hyun baek melompati meja yang ada disana dan membuatnya sebagai tempat berpijak "Aku hanya membantumu untuk bisa menurunkan tahta, dan kau tahu kalau seorang raja hanya bisa menurunkan tahtanya saat sudah meninggal" Hyun baek melilitkan tangkai mawar itu dileher Wang eun "Kau harus mati!"_

 _Tangkai mawar itu menancap dikulit leher Wang eun, ia menjerit kesakitan tapi Hyun baek menarik lilitan itu semakin kuat, darah Wang eun terciprat kewajahnya dan mengalir dilengannya. Wang eun jatuh tersungkur dengan bersimbah darah, ia berusaha untuk berbicara_

 _Dengan terbata Wang eun mengatakan "Aku tidak akan rela harga diriku direnggut seperti ini... mungkin kau akan tetap hidup... tapi seseorang dari generasi ke empat keluargamu akan merasakan betapa sakitnya saat lehernya tercekik karna dosa pembunuh sepertimu... setiap saat ia akan tersiksa dengan lilitan dilehernya... umurnya tidak akan melebihi panjangnya kesempatan diriku untuk menghirup udara ini"_

 _Hyun baek meludahi wajah Wang eun "Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk membuat sebuah kutukan!"_

"Hah!" Baekhyun tersentak membuka matanya, dadanya bergemuruh dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Pemandangan pertama yang Baekhyun tangkap adalah dinding berwarna putih "Apa aku sudah meninggal? Dimana ini? Surga atau neraka?" Baekhyun menyeka keningnya yang berkeringat

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya

"Baekhyun kau sudah sadar?"

"Kurasa ini adalah surga karena ada Chanyeol disini" Baekhyun bergumam dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan langsung menangkup tubuh ringkih Baekhyun "Kau membuatku takut!"

"Tuhan, berhenti bermain-main dengan hidupku. Jika kau ingin dia terus berada disampingku, hanya buat aku untuk tetap hidup"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap aneh pada Baekhyun "Baekhyun-ah, apa maksudmu?"

"Hei Park Chanyeol, aku tahu kau tidak nyata. Jadi pergi dari sini, aku hanya ingin menikmati ini sendirian"

"Berhenti berbicara aneh dan aku nyata. Dan aku akan menghukummu karna memanggil nama lengkapku dengan sangat tidak sopan seperti itu" Chanyeol menyubit lengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau yang nyata?"

"Ku rasa otakmu bermasalah karna tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya "Aku.. tidak sadarkan diri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Saat malam ulang tahunmu, kau tidak sadarkan diri karna lehermu-"

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karna Baekhyun langsung bangun dan berlari menuju cermin diruangan itu, Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya dan tidak lagi melihat rantai yang melilit dilehernya. Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol dan langsung memeluknya

"RANTAI ITU TIDAK ADA! KAU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA MENGHILANG!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dengan melompat-lompatkan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol mengikuti aksi Baekhyun karna ia merasa bahagia, dialah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun terbebas, dialah cinta sejati Baekhyun

"Permi-"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membeku mendengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu, mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang dokter pria juga dua perawat wanita yang menatap mereka dengan aneh

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, Chanyeol tertawa canggung dan membungkuk meminta maaf karna telah membuat keributan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol

Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang karna kondisinya yang sudah membaik, dirumah ia disambut oleh Kris dan juga Luhan. Luhan berhambur memeluk Baekhyun saat anak itu baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, Luhan terus menasehati Baekhyun untuk menjaga kesehatannya, Baekhyun melihat sepanduk bertuliskan "Welcome home baby Baek" yang membentang sepanjang ruang tengah

Kris menunjuk Chanyeol "Aku tahu itu norak, tapi ini idenya dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol

Luhan mendengus "Berhenti bermesraan dihadapan seseorang yang tidak punya kekasih sepertiku"

"Sajangnim, kau bisa berkencan dengannya" Baekhyun menunjuk Kris untuk main-main

Chanyeol bersiul "Kurasa kalian akan cocok"

Luhan melirik Kris yang berekspresi datar lalu menggeleng "Terimakasih untuk tawaran kalian"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya " _Oh man!_ Aku bahkan bisa mencari lelaki yang lebih manis darimu"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah mereka

"Kau harus istirahat, Baekhyun" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kelantai dua untuk kekamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diranjang empuk anak itu saat mereka tiba disana

Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapatkan puluhan pesan singkat juga telpon tidak terjawab dari Kyungsoo. Ia membalas rentetan pesan itu dan kembali menaruh ponselnya saat merasakan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang bisa saja melubangi kepalanya

"Kau harus tidur dan bangun dengan sehat, kau boleh tidak masuk jam pelajaran besok jika kau merasa belum pulih"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Terimakasih"

Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun "Untuk?"

"Karna telah mencintaiku"

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kecupan dikeningnya, lalu meninggalkannya karna wajah Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar butuh istirahat

Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju lantai bawah dan melihat Luhan yang berjalan keluar rumah untuk pulang, Chanyeol menghampiri Kris, dan pria pirang itu langsung menarik lengannya menuju meja makan

"Aku punya kabar buruk" Kris merendahkan suaranya

Chanyeol menghela napas "Aku sudah banyak mendapatkan kabar buruk akhir-akhir ini, kabar buruk apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Kris mengusap wajahnya "Perdana mentri Joonmyeon juga kedua pengawalnya mendatangi rumahmu kemarin, saat kau menunggu Baekhyun dirumah sakit"

Chanyeol terperangah "Apa? Kenapa mereka kerumahku?"

"Mereka sangat marah karna kau tidak bergerak cepat setelah menemukan Baekhyun, rasa sakit disayapmu akan bertambah setelah ini. Kau harus cepat kembali, Baekhyun dalam bahaya-"

Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya "Berhenti! Aku tidak mau mendengar hal memuakan seperti itu. Mereka membuangku dan sekarang mereka menginginkanku untuk segera kembali?! Aku bahkan lupa bagaiman rasanya berharap untuk pulang!"

Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali "Ini demi Baekhyun juga dirimu, kau tahu mereka tidak pernah main-main"

Chanyeol mendesis bahkan mengumpat "Brengsek!" ia mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris menuju kamar, ia tidak pernah merasa semarah ini

Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjangnya yang menghadap langsung kearah jendela, pagi ini ia disuguhkan pemandangan badai hujan dengan angin dan petir, Chanyeol bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tv, ia melihat Kris yang tengah menonton siaran berita cuaca hari ini

Kris mendengus "Berhenti membuat badai!"

"Aku tidak berniat untuk membuatnya" Chanyeol memutar langkahnya menuju ruang tengah lalu duduk disalah satu sofa disana

Perkataan Kris kemarin kembali memenuhi isi kepalanya, aura gelap menguar disekujur tubuh Chanyeol dan suara gemuruh badai makin kencang diluar sana. Chanyeol terlonjak saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya

"Chan, kenapa kau terlihat murung?" itu Baekhyun, seketika mood Chanyeol kembali membaik karna kehadiran Baekhyun, juga karna cara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya 'Chan' barusan

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak"

Baekhyun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi kekasihnya "Aku membaca berita tentang badai, apa itu berhubungan dengan sikap murungmu?"

"Aku membuatnya ketika merasa tertekan"

"Tertekan? Kenapa?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol

"Aku.. takut"

"Takut?"

Chanyeol menghindari tatapan Baekhyun "Kau bersiaplah dulu, aku akan membuat sarapan"

Chanyeol bangkit untuk pergi kedapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti karna rasa panas dipunggungnya, ia berusaha untuk meneruskan langkahnya tapi ia terjatuh karna tidak bisa menahan sakitnya yang bertambah

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol "Chanyeol? Kau kenapa? Kau merasa sakit lagi?"

Chanyeol menahan teriakannya, ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggil Kris dan secepat itu Kris sudah muncul dihadapannya, Chanyeol merasakan dingin saat tangan Kris mengusap punggungnya dan rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang

"Aku sudah memperingatimu tentang ini, sekarang aku mungkin bisa membantumu tapi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!" Kris berucap dengan marah

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apapun menatap mereka bergantian dengan bingung, Chanyeol bangkit dan menatap Kris memohon untuk tidak membahasnya sekarang. Kris menurutinya dan menghilang dari sana

Chanyeol mengusap pundak Baekhyun "Kau tidak perlu hawatir, aku sudah biasa merasakan ini"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak hawatir? Kau kesakitan!"

"Aku baik-baik saja selama kau disini, percayalah"

Seharian ini Baekhyun terus melihat Chanyeol yang melamun, badaipun tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya libur kerja karna Luhan yang tidak bisa membuka cafe

Kris tidak muncul lagi setelah membantu Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun hanya menghabiskan seharian ini dengan bermain game diponsel dan bertukar pesan dengan Kyungsoo

Keesokan harinya saat akan berangkat kuliah, Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapapun dirumahnya, jadi dia berangkat seorang diri dengan menaiki kendaraan umum. Begitu pula saat ia selesai dengan kuliahnya, ia pulang dengan naik Bus dan saat sampai dirumah ia tidak melihat siapapun.

Baekhyun melempar tasnya keatas ranjang dengan kasar "Kenapa semua orang menghilang?!"

Lalu ia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air, Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat Kris masuk kedalam

"Oh, hai Baekhyun" Kris menyapa dengan gaya kerennya

Baekhyun membungkuk sebagai balasan

Kris berjalan menghampirinya "Bisakah kita bicara?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tentu saja"

Baru saja mereka akan berjalan menuju meja makan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar berdiri dibelakangnya dan ia menatap tajam Kris

"Kau tidak akan berbicara apapun padanya, Kris Wu"

Kris merotasi bola matanya "Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan dan langsung membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari Kris

"Kau bisa jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?" Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku tidak akan berada dirumah selama beberapa hari karna sebuah urusan, jangan dekati Kris dan hanya fokus pada kuliahmu, mengerti?"

Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol saat pria itu akan pergi lagi "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, beri aku waktu 5 menit"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku akan menjawabnya"

"Kau sudah hidup lebih dari 1000 tahun dibumi, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan seseorang dimasa lalu dimasa sekarang ini?"

"Ya, beberapa. Aku pernah menemuinya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa reinkarnasi itu memang benar adanya. Dan.. apa kau pernah bertemu denganku dimasa lalumu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kurasa ini kehidupan pertamamu" ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun "Jadi, aku bisa pergi sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia ingin bertanya lagi agar Chanyeol bisa disini lebih lamah tapi Chanyeol pasti tidak akan memberinya kesempatan

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman manis dibibir, Chanyeol mengusap pipi berisi kekasihnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal

Baekhyun duduk dimeja cafetaria kampusnya seorang diri, karna teman-temannya sedang ada kelas lain, Baekhyun menyantap _sandwich_ nya dengan tenang sampai ia mendengar seseorang yang mengetuk mejanya, Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap tiga orang pria berpakaian kasual asing yang tengah menatapnya

Baekhyun mulai takut "Kalian... siapa?"

Salah satu dari mereka duduk dibangku yang langsung menghadap pada Baekhyun

"Senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Byun Baekhyun" ia mulai bicara dengan suara selembut kapas, bahkan itu bisa saja menerbangkan orang yang mendengarnya "Namaku, Kim joonmyeon"

Baekhyun menaruh _sandwich_ nya lalu membungkukan kepalanya pada Joonmyeon "Aku terkejut karna kau mengenalku, aku bahkan tidak merasa pernah bertemu denganmu"

"Aku sangat mengenalmu..." Joonmyeon mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun ".. Bahkan saat menciptakanmu, aku merasa bahagia"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menarik lengannya dari kepala Baekhyun "Aku hanya akan menyampaikan ini. Kau tidak bisa terus bersamanya, itu membahayakan kehidupan kalian berdua"

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

"Aku menciptakan kalian hanya untuk saling membantu, bukan untuk saling merasa ketergantungan apa lagi mencintai. Perasaan kalian salah, Baekhyun"

"Apa maksudmu, aku dan Park Chanyeol?"

Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya "Kau akan mengerti, suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu maksud dari perkataanku. Dan semoga itu belum terlalu terlambat" ia berjalan menjauh dari pandangan Baekhyun

Sisa pelajaran hari itu Baekhyun habiskan dengan terus berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan Joonmyeon. Apa itu benar-benar tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol, atau bukan?. Saat dosen terakhir meninggalkan kelas, Baekhyun buru-buru untuk pulang, langkahnya melambat saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri didekat gerbang keluar kampus

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang kala melihat Chanyeol menatapnya

"Chanyeol kau disini?"

Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun "Aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun cemberut "Kau baru pergi kemarin dan sudah merindukanku? Lebih baik jangan pergi dari rumah"

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun, ada yang aneh. Dimatanya sebagian tubuh Baekhyun dipenuhi cahaya putih

"Kau bertemu dengan seseorang?" Chanyeol bertanya hawatir

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon juga kedua temannya"

Mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan nama pemimpin para malaikat itu "Apa dia berbicara sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia hanya berbicara sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting" Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Oh ya, besok aku akan ikut kencan buta bersama teman-temanku"

"Kau tidak akan ikut"

"Aku akan!"

"Jam berapa kau akan kencan buta?"

"Setelah jam pelajaran terakhirku"

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu, kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun kecuali denganku!"

Baekhyun merotasi bola matanya "Aku hanya ingin merasakan itu, lagipula aku sudah memberitahu mereka kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun "Jika sudah memiliki kekasih, kau hanya boleh berkencan dengannya"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajakku berkencan lagi" Baekhyun merajuk

Chanyeol tampak berpikir "Bagaimana kalau hari ini?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu dari tadi!"

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kerestoran miliknya, mereka hanya pernah sekali masuk kedalam restoran yang bernuansa eropa itu

Makanan pembuka datang, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa minat

"Kau tidak akan mendapatakan menu utama jika kau tidak memakannya" Chanyeol menyuapkan sayuran kemulut Baekhyun

Baekhyun berbicara dengan mulut penuh sayuran "Kau bahkan tidak menyentuhnya, kenapa aku harus?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung saat berbicara "Aku alergi terhadap sayuran"

"Baenarkah?" Baekhyun menelan saladnya dengan susah payah

Chanyeol mengangguk santai sambil menyuapkan salad lagi pada Baekhyun "Ketampananku akan luntur jika aku memakan sayuran"

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya aneh dan terkesan kepedean "Ya! Aku bertanya serius"

"Aku juga menjawabnya dengan serius" Chanyeol berdecih melihat saus salad yang meleleh disudut bibir Baekhyun "Kau sudah dewasa tapi makan saja masih berantakan"

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terlumuri saus, Chanyeol tersenyum jahil saat melihat tatapan gugup anak itu. Chanyeol membelokan lengannya kebelakang tengkuk Baekhyun

"Aku akan menciummu"

Mata Baekhyun membola "Ap-" dan mulutnya bungkam saat merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol dibibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol menyapu sudut bibirnya

Aktifitas mereka terganggu karna dua ketukan dimejanya dan sebuah suara yang menyerukan "Permisi!" dengan sangat keras

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya saat menyadari seisi restoran melihat kearahnya dan terlebih lagi tatapan mematikan dari Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah

Pelayan yang mengganggu aktifitas mereka tersenyum ramah, tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajahnya "Pesanan anda, tuan" ia meletakan steak diatas meja

Baekhyun langsung menyambar steak itu dan memotongnya dengan menghentak-hentakan sendok juga garpunya "Memalukan, kau membuatku malu!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan berbicara dengan santai "Aku hanya ingin orang-orang tahu kalau kau kekasihku, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengajakmu ke kencan buta lagi"

Baekhyun tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol dan hanya memakan steak itu dengan matanya yang tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar sana sambil melihat beberapa pakaian yang dipajang dilemari kaca butik-butik yang berjejer

Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan mantel Chanyeol, ia menunjuk hoodie bergambar beruang dibalik kaca "Lihat! Itu pasti akan cocok denganku, waahhh pasti hoodie itu sangat hangat dan aku sudah dipastikan tidak akan kedinginan jika memakainya, itu juga bisa dipakai saat aku kuliah. Saat temanku bertanya itu pemberian siapa, aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab jika kekasihku yang memberikannya dan aku tidak akan menerima tawaran kencan buta lagi! Kau mengertikan maksudku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tidak" lalu ia melangkah menjauh dari sana

Baekhyun cemberut "Tidak peka!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu

Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol bersenandung menjawab panggilan dari Baekhyun

"Apaa kau pernah jatuh cinta dulu? Saat belum bertemu denganku?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir "Emmm, mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak"

Alis Baekhyun menyatu "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku melupakan itu karna aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak mau mengingat hidupku saat belum bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menyimpan semua yang berhubungan denganmu"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar kalimat manis yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol

Baekhyun memandang halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol melalui jendela, disana mulai dipenuhi dengan bunga yang ia tanam waktu itu, bunga-bunga itu mulai tumbuh sebatas betisnya dengan bunganya yang masih belum bemekaran. Ia melihat awan mulai menghitam dan hujan kembali turun sore ini dengan suara gemuruh angin juga petir

Baekhyun menghela napasnya "Apa kau kembali merasa tertekan? Apa yang membuatmu tertekan?"

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak saat mendengar suara berat Kris mengganggu telinganya

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kris berdiri disamping Baekhyun untuk melihat hujan juga bunga-bunga yang mulai tumbuh dihalaman belakang

"Bunga apa itu?" Kris kembali bertanya

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu"

"Kurasa itu tidak ada saat pertama kali aku kerumah ini"

"Memang, aku yang menanamnya belum lama ini"

"Kau yang menanamnya tapi kau tidak mengetahui namanya?" Kris mendecih

Baekhyun menatap kesal Kris "Aku menanamnya karna pemilik toko bunga itu berkata kalau bunga-bunga itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang yang menanamnya"

Kris mulai tertarik "Permohonan apa yang kau buat saat menanamnya?"

"Aku ingin hidup lebih lama dan bersama dengan Chanyeol selamanya" Baekhyun tersenyum "Bunga itu mengabulkan permohonan pertamaku dan sekarang mereka akan mengabulkan permohonan keduaku"

Kris manatap kosong bunga-bunga itu "Jangan terlalu berharap untuk itu" lalu ia meninggalkan Baekhyun

"Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol berbaring diranjang hotel yang ia sewa untuk satu minggu kedepan, suara gemuruh hujan menemaninya hari ini. Chanyeol terlihat kacau dengan rambut urakan lengkap dengan wajah kusutnya

Meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk sementara waktu jadi keputusan terbaik bagi Chanyeol saat ini, walau setiap detik ia merasa takut kalau akan terjadi hal buruk pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mau melihat raut wajah hawatir Baekhyun saat ia kembali merasa sakit, terlebih lagi rasa sakit itu jadi lebih sering terjadi dari sebelumnya

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kesisi kanan, wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat bersama dengannya terlintas dibenaknya lalu digantikan dengan suara Kris yang memberitahu kalau Joonmyeon datang dan berganti lagi saat Baekhyun berkata kalau Joonmyeon juga menemuinya

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya "Kalian sudah cukup membuatku terlihat tidak berguna! Jadi berhentilah mengganggu hidupku!" suara petir menyahut perkataannya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Chanyeol mulai menangis, menangisi ketidak mampuannya melawan putusan yang maha kuasa atas dirinya juga Baekhyun. Jika mereka hanya akan menyakitinya itu tidak akan berarti apapun baginya, tapi kenapa mereka juga melibatkan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol meringis saat merasakan punggungnya kembali terasa panas, bahkan panasnya menembus tulang rusuknya, Chanyeol terbatuk saat merasakan tidak bisa lagi menahan sakitnya, ia memuntahkan darah karna rasa sakit itu membuat bajunya tertutup warna merah pekat dari darahnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat reader-nim yang udah mau stay di ff abal-abal ini, hikseu aku terhura setelah akhirnya bisa baca review dari kalian (╥_╥) bahkan sampai ada yang mau bolak balik periksa apa ff ini udah update atau belum. Loph you lah pokonya :* baddas lah kalian sampe buat aku cengar cengir karna baca review manis kalian /diabetes dah ini mah /ditabok**

 **Beneran ngilangin Bt setelah seharian ini murung dikamar, sumpah Bt bingitt tau ga /alay lo (╥_╥), ceritanya aku udah mulai nulis Fanfic baru karna ff ini kan udah tamat juga, aku udah nulis sampai chapter 5 menuju 6 /apadah ini/ nah aku lagi edit-edit yang chapter 1 eh malah salah pencet dan jadi keapus udah gitu ga punya salinan dan apk backup buat file .doc udah aku apus, huaaahhhh kalo chapter 4 atau 5 yang keapus sih ga masalah masih bisa ngarang-ngarang dikit, ini chapter pertama coba bayangin! /males/ kalo chapter awal berubah pasti chapter selanjutnya juga berubah kan?! Kan?! Kan?! /emosi**

 **Terimakasih karna review kalian balikin mood aku buat ngetik lagi (╥_╥) buat yang fav, follow atau cuma baca I LOVE YOU ALL, jangan bosen-bosen ya sama ff ini karna sebentar lagi juga bakal tamat kok mueheheh... papay~**


	13. Chapter 13

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Prk NS**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kris terus melemparkan bola api pada Chanyeol yang mengejarnya, Kris tertawa saat menyadari hal kekanakan yang sedang mereka lakukan_

 _Chanyeol melempar bola cahaya pada Kris yang lengah dan Kris jatuh tersungkur, Chanyeol menghampiri Kris dengan rasa bersalah_

 _"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" Chanyeol membantu Kris untuk berdiri_

 _Sayap hitam Kris menghilang dibalik punggungnya begitu juga dengan sayap putih Chanyeol_

 _"Aku lelah, ayo kita beristirahat" Kris berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju pohon rindang yang menjadi pembatas dunia malaikat dan iblis_

 _Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan kembali merasa segar saat angin berhembus kearah mereka_

 _"Aku berharap bisa tinggal ditempatmu walau cuma sehari" Kris terkekeh_

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa" Chanyeol berujar main-main_

 _Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Bagaimana kalau aku bisa?"_

 _Chanyeol berdecak "Kau tidak, Kris. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi"_

 _Kris sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Chanyeol tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya, Kris bangkit untuk kembali kedunianya (dunia iblis) ia merentangkan sayapnya dan tanpa ia sadari sayapnya menggores pohon itu, Chanyeol yang melihatnya refleks mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kuat, membuat temannya itu melayang jauh dan tersungkur dibebatuan_

 _"Sayapmu menyentuh pohon ini!"_

 _"Aku tidak sengaja"_

 _"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, pohon ini akan mati!" Chanyeol membuat cahaya dari kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada pohon surga itu berusaha untuk menahan pohon itu agar tidak mati, tapi terlambat daun-daun dipohonnya sudah mulai berguguran bahkan batangnya sudah mulai menghitam_

 _Chanyeol melihat perdana mentri Joonmyeon juga kedua pengawalnya, Minseok dan Yixing menghampirinya dengan wajah murka_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Joonmyeon mendekat kearah Chanyeol_

 _Yixing mengarahkan lengannya pada Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu tersungkur menjauh dari sana_

 _"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, ini salah Kris!" Chanyeol membela diri_

 _Chanyeol melihat Kris berjalan kearah Joonmyeon dan langsung bersujud padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol yang melihatnya geram_

 _"Katakan kalau kau yang melakukannya!"_

 _Joonmyeon mengangkat tangannya "Berhenti! Apa kau lupa dengan peraturannya Park Chanyeol?! Malaikat tidak bisa berdampingan dengan Iblis, aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal ini tapi kau selalu tidak mendengarnya!"_

 _Chanyeol melihat Minseok mengarahkan lengannya membuat kedua sayap Chanyeol terbentang, Chanyeol merasakan sakit disisi kanan sayapnya dan ia menyadari apa yang telah Minseok lakukan, ia mengambil cahaya dari sayapnya dan lama kelamaan sayapnya berubah menjadi hitam_

 _"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau lepas dari kesalahanmu kali ini, kau akan aku turunkan kebumi sampai kau menyadari kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat. Kau akan bertemu dengan satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihat sayapmu dan hanya dia yang bisa mematahkan sayap hitammu. Dia juga yang bisa menghapus hukumanmu"_

 _Chanyeol berteriak memohon pengampunan tapi semuanya terlambat, Joonmyeon sudah membuangnya. Krispun tidak mengucapkan apapun bahkan sampai ia benar-benar terlempar kebumi_

Chanyeol membuka matanya, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya karna ia kembali bermimpi tentang hari terburuknya. Bau amis langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya dan ia melihat baju juga sebagian wajahnya tertutup darah yang mulai mengering. Chanyeol bangkit untuk membuka bajunya dan melempar itu ke tempat sampah, ia melihat jam dinding sudah menunjuk pukul 9 pagi, ia terburu-buru untuk membersihkan tubuhnya kekamar mandi

Saat selesai membersihkan diri, Chanyeol langsung melesat menuju rumahnya untuk menemui Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak menemukannya dirumah. Ia melihat Kris yang tengah meminum susu kotak strawberry. Chanyeol berani bertaruh kalau itu milik kekasih cantiknya

"Kau melihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melihat Kris tersedak susunya

"Dia sudah berangkat kekampusnya, baru saja. Kau memang tidak berpapasan dengannya dijalan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan langsung pergi menyusul Baekhyun yang kemungkinan masih berada dihalte Bus dengan berjalan kaki

Chanyeol sampai dihalte terdekat rumahnya dan melihat Baekhyun berada dihalte sebrang, ia melambaikan lengannya untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan berhasil. Baekhyun membalas lambaiannnya dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berlari kearahnya saat lampu untuk penyebrang jalan berwarna hijau

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk sampai kehadapannya, tapi Chanyeol mendengar suara klakson mobil memenuhi telinganya, ia menoleh dan melihat sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi mengarah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang ada disekitar sana dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain ikut berteriak karna terlalu panik

Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya dan dengan itu waktu berhenti, semuanya tidak bergerak kecuali Baekhyun yang jatuh kejalanan karna kakinya terasa lemas, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajah pucat Baekhyun "Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Kau baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menjauh dari sana, setiap langkah yang Chanyeol lalui mengembalikan waktu ke keadaan normal. Semua orang tampak bingung karna orang yang mereka lihat hampir tertabrak tidak ada disana

Chanyeol membawaBaekhyun menuju rumahnya, Chanyeol melihat Kris menghampirinya dengan wajah panik

"Baekhyun? Dia kenapa?" Kris membantu Chanyeol yang kesusahan membawa Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"Dia hanya terkejut, sebuah mobil besar hampir menabraknya" Chanyeol meminta Kris untuk membuka pintu

"Lalu?" Kris membuka pintunya dan menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun keranjang

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris "Aku menghentikan waktu! Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

Kris merotasi bola matanya "Kau sudah gila? Kau lupa kalau jalanan dikorea sudah dipenuhi cctv?"

"Apa kau masih mempunyai kekutan untuk menghilangkan ingatan seseorang? Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu, tapi aku bisa menghancurkan cctv yang berada disana"

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun, yang pasti tolong aku"

Kris mengangguk "Kau harus mentraktirku karna sudah melakukan ini" lalu ia menghilang dari sana

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun hawatir, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk untuk mengopres Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyapukan handuk hangat itu kekening Baekhyun beberapa kali.

Dan Baekhyun tersadar saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya, ia melirik keatas dan melihat ada sebuah handuk disana, juga Chanyeol yang dengan telaten mengusapkan handuk itu kewajahnya

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mengambil handuk itu lalu menatap kesal Baekhyun "Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu "Aku tidak apa-apa selama kau juga baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk bangun

"Baekhyun, coba ulurkan lenganmu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ulurkan saja, cepat!"

Baekhyun mengulurkan lengannya kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga ikut mengulurkan lengannya dan menyatukan kedua telapak tanga mereka

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah" Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencocokan ukuran jari manis Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya, Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun kekurangan gizi karna bahkan jari kelingkingnya lebih besar dari jari manis Baekhyun

"Kau ingin memberiku cincin?" Baekhyun menebak

"Kau akan tahu besok, besok tunggu aku dirumah. Aku akan mengunjungimu saat malam"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku juga ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu, besok aku akan menunggumu dihalaman belakang rumah"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol

Keesokan harinya saat jam baru saja menunjuk pukul 3 sore, Baekhyun sudah bersiap didepan cermin, seumur hidupnya Baekhyun belum pernah merasa segugup ini tanpa alasan

Baekhyun mengambil setelan celana jeans hitam, t-shirt hitam dan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang sebagai pelengkap, lalu ia mulai memoleskan eyeliner tipis untuk mempertegas matanya

Baekhyun mendengus "Aku tidak harus berdandan berlebihan.." lalu ia menghapus kembali eyelinernya "..Aku hanya harus terlihat seperti biasa"

Lalu ia kembali mengecek pantulan dirinya dicermin dan tersenyum saat merasa semuanya sudah beres

Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang menuju halaman belakang dan duduk dengan tenang diayunan kayu yang ada disana, Baekhyun melihat sebagian dari bunga yang ia tanam mulai bemekaran

Chanyeol memasukan satu Luxury wedding for men edisi Quatre Black kedalam kotak berwarna maroon dan memakai yang lain dijari manisnya

Chanyeol hampir putus asa saat mencari cincin mana yang akan cocok dengan Baekhyun dan beruntung saja ia melihat cincin ini dan tanpa ragu Chanyeol membelinya karna itu terlihat akan sangat cocok dijari kekasihnya, Chanyeol melihat jarum jam tangannya baru saja mengarah diangka 6 sore tapi ia merasa sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Baekhyun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal dan mengejutkannya, Chanyeol memakai jasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tiga bulatan cahaya yang menghalangi langkahnya, lama kelamaan ketiga cahaya itu berubah menjadi bentuk manusia bersayap

Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung bersujud "Perdana mentri Joonmyeon, Park Chanyeol memberi salam padamu"

Joonmyeon tersenyum saat akhirnya bisa melihat Chanyeol secara langsung, karna selama ini ia hanya bisa mengawasi anak kesayangannya dari atas langit

"Bangunlah Chanyeol, aku tidak suka melihatmu merendah seperti itu" Joonmyeon membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri

Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon "Maafkan aku"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan penting untukmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menerima ini"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras saat menyadari pesan seperti apa yang akan Joonmyeon sampaikan

Joonmyeon memulai "Aku menciptakan kalian untuk saling menolong. Aku menciptakannya untuk menghapus hukumanmu, tidak untuk menjadikannya kekasihmu. Ikatan kalian akan membahayakannya juga dirimu, Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya "Kau tidak harus membuatnya dalam bahaya seperti itu, tuan"

"Bukan aku, aku tidak akan membahayakan kalian. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus tersiksa seperti ini, cepat patahkan sayap hitammu dan kembali. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum hidupmu juga terancam karna rasa sakit yang terus kau rasakan"

Chanyeol sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk kembali menatap mata Joonmyeon "Kau yang membuangku, kau tidak percaya pada kata-kataku dan melemparku ke bumi, kau tidak perlu mengharapkan aku untuk kembali"

Joonmyeon menghela napas "Aku menghukummu agar kau mau mendengar perkataanku, seorang malaikat jika berteman dengan bangsa iblis bisa membahayakan seluruh bangsanya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus bersama Kris"

"Tapi Kris berbeda, dia tidak seperti iblis yang lain"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Aku tahu Kris berbeda, dia memang istimewa karna sifat baiknya. Tapi dia tetaplah bangsa iblis" Joonmyeon menyentuh puncak kepala Chanyeol sesaat "Kau kesayanganku, aku menciptakanmu dengan tanganku sendiri"

"Apa Baekhyun bukan kesayanganmu juga? Kau juga menciptakannya dengan tanganmu, kau tidak seharusnya membuat dia berada diposisi seperti ini!"

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua, Chanyeol-ah. Jika kau tidak kembali dan Baekhyun tidak melaksanakan tugasnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa bertahan hidup..." Joonmyeon menatap hawatir Chanyeol "...Aku menyampaikan ini agar kalian berhenti sekarang juga, ini akan berdampak buruk pada Baekhyun. Takdirnya untuk menghapus hukumanmu, karna itulah kutukannya menghilang karna sampai diakhir umurnya dia belum juga melakukan tugasnya. Jika dia tidak segera melakukannya, hidupnya terancam" Joonmyeon menyentuh pundak Chanyeol "Kau pernah melihat itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, saat nyawa Baekhyun hampir terenggut"

Chanyeol diingatkan dengan kecelakaan yang hampir terjadi kemarin

Joonmyeon meneruskan "Hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi jika dia tidak segera mematahkan sayapmu" Joonmyeon melihat air mata meluncur bebas dipipi Chanyeol, ia menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya "Aku yakin kau tidak menginginkan Baekhyun dalam bahaya, jadi segeralah kembali. Aku akan menunggumu"

Joonmyeon melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeol terus menangis dan hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Joonmyeon dan kedua pengawalnya kembali berubah menjadi cahaya putih dan menghilang

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya, ia berteriak karna tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!"

Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya mulai membeku karna udara dingin yang masih tidak mau pergi bahkan saat musim sudah berganti, ia tidak yakin sudah berapa lama duduk disana dan menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan membayangkan seperti apa Chanyeol akan memberikan cincin padanya dan apakah Chanyeol juga akan melamarnya? Seperti yang ia lihat didrama-drama romantis, apa Chanyeol akan membawa setangkai mawar dan mengatakan kalau ia akan hidup bersama Baekhyun selamanya?

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya saat membayangkan hal manis seperti itu

 _Tes Tes_

Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai mendarat dikepalanya dan lama kelamaan menjadi semakin deras

"Hujan?"

Baekhyun ingin bangkit untuk masuk kedalam rumah tapi ia menangkap sepasang sepatu hitam yang menghadang langkahnya, ia mendongak berharap akan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya. Tapi ia harus menerima kekecewaan saat matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan memegang sebuah payung yang melindungi keduanya dari hujan. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya

"Kau menunggu Chanyeol?" Kris bertanya dengan nada datar

Baekhyun mengangguk "Iya"

"Dia tidak akan datang"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut "Apa maksudmu dengan Chanyeol tidak akan datang, dia pasti akan datang. Sebentar lagi"

Hujan semakin deras saat Kris mulai berkata "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kau tidak harus berharap pada Chanyeol, kalian berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Bahkan aku yang hidup berdekatan dengannya tidak bisa hidup bersamanya"

"Apa yang-"

"Kalian tidak bisa hidup bersama, Byun Baekhyun. Hidup Chanyeol dipertaruhkan disini, begitu juga dengan hidupmu!"

Baekhyun melihat mata Kris yang dipenuhi amarah menatap tajam padanya "Aku... tidak mengerti"

"Chanyeol turun kebumi karna kesalahannya yang melanggar aturan untuk tidak berteman dengan iblis, dengan ku. Kau diciptakan untuk menghapus hukuman itu, jika kau tidak melakukannya kau akan meninggal" Kris menghela napas dan melanjutkan "Kutukanmu menghilang bukan karna dia cinta sejatimu, tapi karna takdirmu yang belum kau laksanakan sampai batas umurmu"

Baekhyun membeku

"Kau tidak harus menikah dengannya, Baekhyun"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah cemas "Aku tidak akan percaya jika bukan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya secara langsung"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol sampaikan padamu, seperti alasan Chanyeol yang tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi karna dia yang terus merasakan sakit setiap malam dan tidak mau membuatmu hawatir, dia yang setiap saat dibayang-bayangi ketakutan akan kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa dirimu. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu, mengertilah"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam "Kau mengatakan ini karna kau tidak menyukaiku!"

"Kau salah!" Kris membentak "Tolong pikirkan tentang Chanyeol juga, jika kau tidak segera melakukan tugasmu, Chanyeol akan terus merasa sakit dan dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup karna tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi!"

Baekhyun menahan air matanya karna tidak mau Chanyeol hadir disini dia tidak mau melihat Chanyeol

"Pikirkan apa yang aku katakan barusan, aku yakin kau tidak mau melihat Chanyeol tersiksa selama hidupnya. Aku percaya padamu, Baekhyun-ah"

Kris memberikan payung yang ia pakai pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Kris yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kini Baekhyun mengerti, ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan seseorang bernama Joonmyeon tempo lalu, ia mengerti. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, Chanyeol harus kembali

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya saat merasakan air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya, Baekhyun terisak, debaran didadanya begitu menyesakkan

"Jangan menangis"

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol memenuhi telinganya juga lengan Chanyeol yang sudah melingkari jari-jarinya yang menggenggam pegangan payung

"Jangan, kumohon" Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar ia juga mulai meneteskan airmata

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar lalu berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghapus air mata Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya "Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang berada dipipinya "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan ku"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya dan malah bertanya "Kenapa kau berpakaian seformal ini? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat "Memangnya aku ingin menyampaikan apa?"

Baekhyun berkedip "Kau berkata akan memberiku sebuah hadiah"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!"

Baekhyun melepaskan lengannya dari pipi Chanyeol "Kemarin kau berkata akan memberiku hadiah!" Baekhyun mulai jengkel

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, pura-pura terkejut "Kalau begitu, pasti aku melupakannya. Aku tidak membawa apapun" Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya

Baekhyun cemberut lalu berlari kedalam rumah dengan membawa payungnya, membiarkan tubuh Chanyeol basah karna hujan yang ia buat sendiri

Saat tengah malam, Chanyeol mendatangi kamar Kris dengan membawa sebuah map yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya

Kris membuka pintunya saat mendengar suara ketukan yang kesepuluh dengan jengkel

"Kau mengganggu tidur tampanku!" Kris membanting pintunya saat Chanyeol masuk

Chanyeol mencibir "Kau akan tetap jelek walaupun menghabiskan seumur hidupmu untuk tidur!"

Kris mendengus

Chanyeol meletakan map yang ia bawa diranjang Kris "Aku akan memberikan rumah, restoran, hotel dan semua harta kekayaanku pada Baekhyun"

Mata Kris membola "Kau tidak akan memberikan salah satunya padaku?"

Chanyeol memukul keras kepala Kris dengan tangannya "Kita akan kembali! Untuk apa aku memberikanmu salah satu?!"

Kris kembali mendengus

"Aku ingin kau memberikan ini padanya karna pasti aku yang lebih dulu kembali" Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu "Dan lagi, kau tidak seharusnya memberitahu Baekhyun tentang semuanya"

Kris menggidikan bahunya "Aku hanya membantumu"

Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya, ia melihat jam dinding sudah menunjuk angka 10 pagi, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau akan bangun setelat ini, untung saja hari ini ia tidak ada kelas

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang membawa nampan berisi roti dan susu strawberry

"Tch, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau memberikan ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku kemarin"

Baekhyun mengambil nampan itu dan langsung menutup pintunya tanpa mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Baekhyun menghabiskan rotinya hanya dengan beberapa gigitan

"Apa aku pergi saja dari rumah ini?" ia bergumam "Tapi itu tetap tidak bisa menghapus takdirku" Baekhyun meminum susunya dengan sekali tenggak "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu untuk menuju halaman belakang, tapi langkahnya terhentu saat melihat Chanyeol ada disana. Ia berniat untuk berbalik tapi entah bagaimana lengan Chanyeol sudah menahannya

"Jangan menghindariku"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku tidak"

"Kau iya" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kehalaman belakang rumahnya yang sudah dipenuhi bunga-bunga berwarna ungu "Kau yang menanamnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa nama bunga ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Chanyeol tertawa "Kau tidak tahu nama bunga yang kau tanam?"

"Yang aku tahu, bunga ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang yang menanamnya"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun "Permohonan apa yang kau buat saat menanam bunga ini?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu"

"Apa kau masih marah karna menungguku kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Dan juga karna kau memakai cincin itu sendirian, apa kau tidak mau memberikan yang satunya padaku?" Baekhyun menunjuk cincin yang ada di jari manis Chanyeol

Chanyeol menutupi jarinya dengan tangannya yang lain "Aku membelinya untuk diriku sendiri"

"Kau bohong, aku tahu kau juga akan memberikanku cincin yang sama kemarin. Kau juga akan melamarku karna itu kau berpakaian formal!"

Chanyeol tertegun "Aku ketahuan?"

Baekhyun mencibir "Kau sangat mudah ditebak"

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku permohonan apa yang kau buat saat menanam bunga ini dan aku akan memberikan cincin milikmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memutar tubunya untuk menghadap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga melakukannya "Aku berharap untuk bisa hidup bersamamu, selamanya"

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut "Apa kau mau hidup bersamaku?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tidak merespon dan hanya menatapnya "Apa kau mau menghabiskan sisa umurmu bersamaku?" Chanyeol memindahkan lengannya kepundak Baekhyun "Apa kau mau... menikah denganku?" Chanyeol mengambil kotak cincin berwarna maroon disaku celananya lalu membukanya dan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Baekhyun

Baekhyun melihat jari Chanyeol yang bergetar saat memasangkan cincinnya, matanya yang memerah karna menahan air mata juga raut wajah ketakutannya. Baekhyun melihat semua, Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya

Mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun tersenyum tapi lama kelamaan senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah isak tangis "Aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menghapus air mata dipipi Baekhyun "Baekhyun-ah.."

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, kita tidak bisa hidup bersama. Kau harus kembali Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa terus hidup dibumi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus merasakan sakit.." Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum ".. lagipula, umurku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah"

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat

Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol "Apa kau mencintaiku... ahjussi?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka "Ahjussi, apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?" Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol yang tidak merespon "Tidak?" Baekhyun menggeleng "Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, bahkan jauh sebelum ini" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya kedada kiri Chanyeol "Aku takut. Aku terlalu takut" Baekhyun merasakan debaran kencang didada Chanyeol "Aku berharap bisa terus hidup, bersamamu" Chanyeol mecium lengan Baekhyun "Aku tidak pernah membuat badai sebanyak ini, aku tidak pernah menangis sesering ini, aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini.."

Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol "Chanyeol-ah.."

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Chanyeol "Meskipun aku yang membuatnya, meskipun aku tahu badai ini akan segera berakhir.. aku tetap melihat kearahmu. Aku tetap takut kau tidak disana walau aku tahu kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku takut dengan masa depan yang akan kulalui.. tanpamu"

Mereka tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya, Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun yang terus terisak didadanya

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dia sudah melewati banyak nasib buruk dan berharap mereka tidak datang lagi padanya, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau nasib buruk masih terus ingin bermain-main dengannya

Chanyeol terus berada disampingnya, dia tidak lagi tidur dihotel dan kembali kerumah. Suasana dirumah bahkan masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Baekhyun masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi pemakaman Sehun, bahkan ia beberapa kali mengajak Luhan. Berbicara tentang Luhan, Baekhyun tidak lagi bekerja dengannya karna pegawai tetap dicafe itu sudah kembali beberapa waktu lalu dan Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk fokus dengan kuliahnya

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa memiliki keluarga dengan kehadiran Luhan juga Chanyeol, bahkan sekarang ia dan Kris mulai akrab, karna Kris sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan saat Chanyeol tidak berada dirumah

Suatu waktu, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol dimanapun dan disaat itulah ia sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu, Chanyeol harus secepatnya kembali

Meski mereka sama-sama tidak menginginkannya

Saat hari pertama musim panas tiba, Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengajak Chanyeol berbicara tentang apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan agar Chanyeol bisa kembali

"Kau harus mematahkan sayap hitamku"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol "Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya"

Dengan suara bergetar Baekhyun bertanya "Lalu kapan kau bersedia untuk aku melakukanya?"

"Beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi"

Baekhyun mendesah "Kita tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi, kau harus segera kembali"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seorang diri, Baekhyun"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus kesakitan seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah. Kembali, pulanglah demi aku. Jika kau memang mencintaiku"

Keheningan memenuhi mereka untuk beberapa saat

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"

"Kau memang harus melakukannya"

"Jika aku sudah pergi, datanglah kealamat ini. Seseorang akan menemuimu disana" Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kotak

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan menarik baju yang Chanyeol kenakan

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka

Baekhyun terbangun saat tengah malam karna seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, saat ia membukanya, ia melihat Kris berdiri dengan wajah panik

"Chanyeol.. dia... dia sekarat Baekhyun! Kau harus melakukannya sekarang juga!"

Dunia serasa runtuh diatas pundak Baekhyun saat mendengar kalimat yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Kris, Baekhyun berlari untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang tergeletak diruang tengah dengan bersimpah darah.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggumamkan namanya

Baekhyun berlutut untuk menopang kepala Chanyeol dipahanya "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit saat melihat pandangan mata Chanyeol yang tidak lagi fokus

Baekhyun bergerak cepat dengan memutar tubuh Chanyeol "Bentangkan sayapmu!" Baekhyun meminta dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki

Chanyeol mengerang saat membuat kedua sayap muncul dipunggungnya, Baekhyun menyentuh sayap hitam Chanyeol dan mulai menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Air mata sudah meluncur bebas dikedua pipi Baekhyun saat mendengar Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan saat Baekhyun mulai mencoba untuk mematahkan sayapnya. Bunyi patahan tulang terdengar begitu mengerikan ditelinga Baekhyun, Kris yang menyaksikan mereka hanya bisa menutup matanya

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menekan sayap itu lebih kencang, dan bunyi patahan tulang juga teriakan Chanyeol kembali memenuhi telinganya, Baekhyun melihat sayap hitam itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan menghilang

Baekhyun menggapai Chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Kau harus bangun Chanyeol-ah! Ahjussi!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergerak

Baekhyun menangis sejadinya saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol berubah menjadi cahaya putih dan terbang menjauhinya

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sungguh. Aku.. mencintaimu" Baekhyun terisak sangat keras, ia tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter depan chapter akhir (╥_╥) rela ga rela pisah sama readernim yang unyuh unyuh /ditabok/ buat yang minta sequel kayanya ga bakal ada sequel deh, maaf :'))**

 **Ga banyak ngomong deh, pokonya terimakasih buat kalian yang setia sama ff ini.**

 **Reader-nim mari bertemaaaannnn, follow my instagram langsung comment disalah satu pict aja nanti aku follback /wink. Papay~**


	14. Chapter 14

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nineteen (19)"**

 **A fanfic by** ** _Prk NS_**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love**

 **Genre : Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T (+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berdiri dihalaman belakang rumah Chanyeol, ia memandangi bunga-bunga yang ia tanam telah layu

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara Kris memanggilnya

Kris berjalan mendekat dan memberikan sebuah map tebal pada Baekhyun "Chanyeol ingin kau memiliki semua aset yang ia punya"

Baekhyun mengambil map itu lalu bergumam "Terimakasih"

Kris tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun "Jangan berdiam diri terus seperti ini, kau akan membuat Chanyeol sedih. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku, lagi pula aku sudah mulai terbiasa" Baekhyun tersenyum "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku akan kembali seperti Chanyeol"

"Kau juga akan menginggalkanku?"

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku juga ingin disini lebih lama"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum "Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Kris membalas senyum Baekhyun lalu menghilang

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia melihat kotak yang Chanyeol berikan padanya kemarin malam. Baekhyun membukanya dan melihat sebuah hoodie dengan gambar beruang ditengahnya, hoodie yang telah lama ia inginkan. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membaca rentetan huruf yang terdapat dibalik kotak itu

"Bukankah ini alamat tempat pemakaman Sehun?"

 _8 tahun kemudian_

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pemakaman Sehun, ia meletakan setangkai bunga tulip dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah gusar

Ponsel didalam sakunya bergetar lama tanda ada panggilan masuk, ia mengambilnya dan melihat nama Luhan tertera disana menghiasi wallpaper foto dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang tengah berlibur di Paris

Keadaan sudah membaik, Baekhyun sudah sering bertemu dengan adik dan ibunya walau terkadang ayahnya masih sering tidak menerima kehadirannya, Baekhyun sudah lulus kuliah dan melanjutkan usaha restoran Chanyeol juga mengelola hotelnya

" _Baekhyun!_ " Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat suara melengking Luhan menggema ditelinganya

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu saat aku mengangkat telponnya" Baekhyun berkata dengan jengkel

" _Ya! Kau berbicara pada seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darimu seperti kau berbicara dengan temanmu. Dasar anak nakal_ " Luhan terkekeh

Baekhyun bergumam "Maaf"

" _Kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengan seorang pelanggan yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun, tapi sayang dia masih sekolah dasar_ " Baekhyun mendengar helaan napas Luhan

"Kenapa kau tidak coba minta nomor ponselnya dan ajak dia berkencan?"

" _Apa kau gila? Jika aku masih ditahun pertama sekolah menengah mungkin aku akan melakukan itu_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "Setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat wajahnya" ia menendang krikil yang menghalangi langkah kakinya

Luhan menarik napasnya " _Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat ini kembali. Tapi... apa kau sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang Chanyeol hyung maksud?_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengatai dirinya bodoh saat menyadari Luhan tidak akan melihatnya "Belum"

" _Apa kau melewati satu hari penting?_ "

"Tidak, aku kesana setiap hari. Setiap minggu bersamamu dan setiap bulan bersama sepupuku dan terkadang bersama adikku. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang"

Luhan bergumam " _Mungkin kau harus ..._."

Baekhyun tidak lagi mendengar ucapan Luhan, eksistensinya kini terfokus pada seseorang yang berdiri dibawah pohon maple dengan pakaian serba putih yang penuh noda. Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mendapati wajah Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menyebut namanya

" _Baekhyun? Kau bicara apa?_ "

Ponsel yang ia genggam jatuh kejalanan, Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan itu, ia berlari menuju Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dengan susah payah. Chanyeol ambruk kepelukan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sudah ada dihadapannya

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat "Chanyeol-ah, kau.." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya bisa menangis karna rasa sedih, gembira, haru dan marah tercampur jadi satu yang membuatnya mual

Chanyeol mengarahkan ibu jarinya menuju pipi Baekhyun yang basah "Jangan menangis"

Bibir Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa terisak dan tersenyum. Lengan Chanyeol terkulai dari pipi Baekhyun dan ia tidak sadarkan diri

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Kau kenapa? Chanyeol-ah jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tidak"

Baekhyun membopong tubuh Chanyeol menuju mobilnya dan membawa Chanyeol menuju rumah sakit terdekat

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya, ia melihat sekitar dan tersadar kalau ia sedang berada dirumah sakit. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk dikursi dengan kepala yang terulur keranjangnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengubah posisi lengannya berganti jadi menggenggam lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersadar dengan pergerakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan senyum lega terukir jelas dibibirnya

Chanyeol berujar dengan lembut "Maaf karna membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Setidaknya kau kembali"

"Kau tahu? Setiap hari, hatiku hancur. Aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang dingin dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk "Aku hampir mati karna merindukanmu"

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya karna melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi rasa sakit saat mengatakannya "Aku lebih merindukanmu, aku bahkan merasa sudah mati dihari pertama kau meninggalkanku"

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dengan sangat erat

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji"

"Jika kau berani pergi dariku, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku untuk kedua kalinya"

Chanyeol memandang rumahnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, ia tersenyum saat melihat kumpulan fotonya dan beberapa bersama Baekhyun yang terpajang secara acak diruang tengah. Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur dan terkejut saat melihat orang yang Chanyeol tahu adalah sepupu Baekhyun tengah duduk dimeja makan

Kyungsoo buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi" ia berujar dengan kaku dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis

Baekhyun datang diantara mereka "Kalian sudah saling kenal 'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum "Kau tahu aku ini payah dalam memasak dan Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang bisa ku andalkan jadi aku memintanya untuk tinggal bersamaku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Maaf karna sikapku yang kurang sopan saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku baru mengetahui siapa dirimu belum lama ini" ia membungkuk dalam

Chanyeol terkekeh "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, sekarang aku juga sama seperti kalian. Aku manusia dan akan menua"

Baekhyun terperangah "Kau- bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol berbisik "Akan kujelaskan nanti"

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju lantai dua (kamar Baekhyun) dan berbaring diranjang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya

"Temani aku"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menyadari nada menggoda dari ajakan Chanyeol barusan "Dengan senang hati" Baekhyun berbaring lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk dijadikan bantalan

Chanyeol memiringkan badannya kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol "Ceritakan padaku"

"Apa?"

"Tentang kau yang bisa kembali"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga "Kau pasti akan sangat kagum pada diriku, aku merasa sangat jantan saat melakukannya"

Baekhyun merotasi bola matanya "Bagaimana aku bisa bangga? Kau belum menceritakannya"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Aku melakukan protes bersama Kris-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karna suara tawa Baekhyun "Ya! Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau melakukan protes? Apa kau berlutut dibawah hujan? Aku tidak tahu jika kau se-melankolis itu" dan tawa Baekhyun kembali pecah, Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan cara mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan itu terbukti berhasil

"Aku berlutut sepanjang tahun dan kau malah mentertawakanku?" Chanyeol mendengus

"Aku hanya bercanda, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap bangga padamu. Sekalipun kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku akan tetap merasa bangga karna kau menepati janjimu untuk tidak meninggalkanku"

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat cincin yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun delapan tahun lalu masih tesemat dijari manis Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan miliknya

"Baekhyun, berikan cincinmu!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya "Untuk apa?" tapi ia tetap melepaskan cincinnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menerimanya lalu menahan lengan Baekhyun untuk tidak jatuh, ia memandang Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat mengagumkan "Byun Baekhyun, mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya "Menghabiskan sisa umurmu bersamaku?" Tangannya tidak gemetar saat memasangkan cincinnya dijemari Baekhyun. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali ia memasangkannya "Menua bersama, menghitung rambut putih siapa yang lebih banyak dan hidup bahagia diakhir umur kita?"

Baekhyun menatap senyum tulus diwajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya karna tidak bisa menahan haru. Ia mengangguk "Ya Chanyeol. Aku bersedia, aku bersedia, aku bersedia"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, tapi Baekhyun malah menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi diatas Chanyeol, Baekhyun merendahkan wajahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan menarik tengkuk juga pinggang Baekhyun

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat dikeningnya, ia menggeliat dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat tapi kali ini dihidungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan sengaja mendangakan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan kecupan dibibir dan ia membuka mata saat berhasil mendapatkannya

"Good morning" Suara berat Chanyeol menggelitik telinganya

Baekhyun membalas dengan lemah "Good morning"

"Bangun pemalas. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" Chanyeol menyibakan selimut Baekhyun membuat pemiliknya mengerang

"Kapan kau keluar dari kamar? Aku bahkan tidak mendengarmu membuka kunci" Baekhyun bangkit untuk berjalan menuju meja makan

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Bekhyun "Kau tidur seperti pingsan, mana mungkin kau bisa mengetahui aku keluar kamar"

Mereka tertawa dan berhenti secara bersamaan saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memandang mereka jengah

"Oh, selamat pagi Kyungsoo" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari menuju bangkunya

Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya yang ternodai "Euh, aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan mangkuk sup jika kau melakukan itu lagi"

Baekhyun terkikik "Kau mau memukul sepupumu yang manis ini?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat sepasang sepupu itu. Chanyeol mengambil semangkuk nasi dan menyendokannya kemulutnya, ia melihat Kyungsoo hanya memakan kuah supnya

Chanyeol menyumpitkan acar dan menaruhnya kesendok Kyungsoo "Kau harus makan banyak sayuran dan berhenti mengucapkan hal kasar pada sepupumu"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahangnya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol "Apa- aku- aku mengatakannya karna dia yang memulai!"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan menyendok nasi lalu mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol "Aku juga mau"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menyumpitkan acar dan menaruhnya disendok Baekhyun "Berhentilah mengganggu sepupumu dan tumbuh dewasa"

Suara tertawa Kyungsoo menggema keseisi ruangan bahkan dia memukul-mukul meja makannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendesis "Berisik!" Baekhyun menyuapkan nasinya dengan kasar

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menonton tv bersama Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

Baekhyun menoleh "Kemana?"

"Suatu tempat. Kyungsoo kau juga ikut"

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului mereka menuju mobil yang terparkir dihalaman depan rumah. Tak lama, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berpakaian rapih menyusul, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil disamping kemudi

Baekhyun mengernyit saat menemukan Chanyeol duduk disana "Chanyeol? Bukannya kau yang menyetir?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung "Aku lupa cara menyetir, delapan tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk bisa melupakannya"

Kyungsoo sudah duduk dibangku penumpang jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun yang menyetir

"Kau sudah memiliki surat izin 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya saat Baekhyun sudah duduk dan menyalakan mesin

"Sudah, hanya saja aku belum mahir. Memang tujuan kita kemana?" Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya

"Jalankan saja, aku akan menunjuk jalannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai melajukan mobilnya, baru saja mereka bergerak beberapa meter dari halaman rumah, kehebohan sudah terjadi. Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengumpat karna kepayahan Baekhyun dalam berkendara dan Chanyeol bahkan berteriak sampai tenggorokannya terasa kering

"Berikan saja padaku!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun dari belakang

"Ya! Ini sudah terlanjur! Tenang sedikit!"

Chanyeol berpegangan kuat pada sabuk pengamannya "Baekhyun Jangan lupa lampu seinmu!"

"Ya! Jangan banting setir!"

"Baekhyun-ah perhatikan jalanmu! Lihat itu lampu merah!"

Baekhyun merotasi bola matanya mendengar teriakan dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terus bersahutan.

30 menit terberat bagi Chanyeol sudah terlewati saat Baekhyun berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya didepan butik tempat tujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan untuk masuk sedangkan Chanyeol mengekori mereka

Seorang wanita cantik berbalut dress coklat muda menyambut kedatangan mereka "Chanyeol-ah, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau datang"

Mereka bertiga serempak membungkukan badannya

Chanyeol tersenyum "Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tidak sempat kemari, Jessica"

"Kau memang selalu tidak menyempatkan dirimu" Jessica berdecih "Jadi.. siapa diantara mereka yang akan jadi orang beruntung itu?" Jessica menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuju cermin besar yang terpasang didekat meja kasir

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun dan merangkulnya membuat pipi yang lebih kecil bersemu "Namanya Baekhyun dan dia Kyungsoo, sepupunya"

Jessica melirik Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah "Baju apapun akan cocok dipakai olehmu, kemari" Jessica mengajak Baekhyun kesuatu ruangan

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik "Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Kau tunggu saja, ini akan menakjubkan" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya "Bantu aku untuk memilih kartu undangan"

"Kartu undangan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Sebentar lagi sepupumu akan menjadi pria menikah" lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang matanya terbuka lebar

"Menikah? Kalian akan menikah!? Ya! Bahkan aku yang lebih tua darinya saja belum menikah!"

Tirai berwarna merah terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan Tuxedo putih yang sangat pas untuk dirinya, Chanyeol yang berada dibalik tirai itu tanpa sadar membuka sedikit bibirnya karna melihat penampilan Baekhyun

"Kau.. tampan"

Pipi Baekhyun menyemu "Kau orang kedua yang menyebut aku tampan setelah ibuku"

Jessica tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Chanyeol "Berhenti memandangnya seperti itu, kau membuatnya malu"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jessica, tak lama Kyungsoo datang membawa sebuah undangan berwarna campuran hitam dan putih

"Aku memilih ini"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya "Sebenarnya untuk apa aku memakai ini dan itu undangan untuk apa?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun "Aku sudah melamarmu, kau lupa? Jadi kita akan menikah"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dikening Baekhyun

Chanyeol berjalan dengan keringat yang mengalir didahinya, sekali lagi ia membetulkan dasi dan memeriksa Tuxedo hitamnya, Chanyeol berdiri diatas altar kosong berbanding terbalik dengan bangku tamu undangan yang sudah terisi penuh, akhirnya hari yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu tiba, hari pernikahannya, hari dimana ia akan mengucapkan janji untuk hidup bersama Baekhyun disisa umurnya.

Chanyeol melihat pintu tempat Baekhyun akan berjalan terbuka, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menahan napas

 _Bahkan pendetanya belum datang kenapa Baekhyun sudah masuk altar?_

Mata Chanyeol dan seluruh tamu undangan memandang lurus pintu yang semakin terbuka lebar dan lama-kelamaan menampilkan sosok Pastur, Joonmyeon, Minseok, Yixing dan juga Kris yang berjalan menuju altar dengan gaya kasual mereka. Mereka kecuali Kris berdiri disisi kiri altar karna Kris langsung berdiri disisi kanan Chanyeol

"Bagaimana- kenapa- apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol tergagap

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut "Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan pernikahan anak kesayanganku?"

Tanpa sadar air mata Chanyeol sudah menggenang, ia membukuk dalam "Terimakasih karna kau masih menganggap aku sebagai anakmu walau aku terus melanggar peraturan"

Dilain tempat, Baekhyun terus berjalan memutar ruang riasnya. Jessica mempringati Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu gugup karna itu membuatnya berkeringat dan bisa merusak riasannya . Luhan yang ikut hadir dihari bahagia Baekhyun dan juga bertugas sebagai 'penenang' bahkan tidak bisa membuat puppy liar itu duduk barang semenit

Baekhyun memandang layar ponselnya, menunggu telpon dari Jongdae tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Jongdae akan menelponnya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam

"Jongdae sudah datang"

Baekhyun merosot kelantai karna merasa lega "Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama?" Luhan membantunya untuk berdiri, Jessica kembali membenarkan riasan tipis diwajah Baekhyun

Jongdae masuk kedalam ruangan "Maaf aku telat, kau salah memilih hari pernikahan, karna ini hari pertama ku masuk kuliah! Terimakasih karna aku berhasil membolos"

Baekhyun menyambar adiknya yang sudah setinggi dirinya sekarang "Aku mencintaimu"

Jongdae melepas pelukan Baekhyun "Aku punya kejutan untukmu"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae bingung "Apa?"

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut yang familiar

"Ibu?" Baekhyun mendorong Jongdae pelan untuk menyingkir, Baekhyun melihat ibu dan ayahnya berjalan mendekat

Baekhyun berhambur memeluk ibunya dan membungkuk saat menyadari ayahnya menatapnya

Ibu Baekhyun membetulkan posisi dasi anaknya yang sedikit bergeser "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu"

Baekhyun mengusap ujung matanya yang berair, suasana haru itu mendadak menjadi heboh saat mendengar alunan musik sudah bergema

"Sudah waktunya! Sudah waktunya!" Luhan memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk merapihkan Tuxedonya

Jessica kembali mengoleskan eyeshadow coklat disudut mata Baekhyun "Yang itu sedikit terhapus"

Baekhyun mengulurkan lengannya kearah Jongdae tapi Jongdae menggeleng "Bukan aku yang akan mengantarkanmu altar"

Baekhyun mengernyit "Lalu?"

Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh

"Ayah akan mengantarmu"

Baekhyun memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan bahagia "Terimakasih, ayah"

Jongdae memberikan rangkain mawar pada Baekhyun dan mendorong punggung anak itu untuk segera berjalan, Jessica dan Luhan berjalan didepan Baekhyun dengan masing-masing membawa ranjang bunga untuk disebar disepanjang jalan

Baekhyun memegang erat lengan ayahnya saat sudah sampai didepan pintu besar yang menghubungkannya pada altar, Luhan dan Jessica membuka pintu besar itu membuat Baekhyun hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya karna gugup, ayah Baekhyun menepuk pundak anaknya untuk menenangkan

Baekhyun berjalan sesuai alunan musik dengan bunga-bunga yang bertaburan dari arah depan, Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya karna gugup

Suara sang ayah menggema ditelinganya "Lihat suamimu, rasa gugupmu akan hilang"

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mendongakan kepalanya, dan disana, diatas altar ia melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri bersama Kris dan disisi lainnya ada Joonmyeon dan dua orang lain yang Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa namanya menatapnya, Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat semuanya berkumpul dihari pernikahannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata karna sangat bahagia, saat Baekhyun sudah berada dihadapannya Chanyeol langsung menyambut lengan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam. Mereka mengahadap pada pastur dan alunan musik sudah tidak terdengar lagi

"Park Chanyeol, setiap kata yang diucapkan suamimu sampai maut memisahkan kalian, apa kau menerimanya?"

"Ya, aku menerimanya"

"Byun Baekhyun, setiap kata yang diucapkan suamimu sampai maut memisahkan kalian, apa kau menerimanya?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah menatapnya "Ya, aku menerimanya"

Pastor itu tersenyum "Kau boleh mencium suamimu"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat lalu mencium bibir suaminya dengan lembut

Baekhyun membawa sepiring daging panggang menuju halaman belakang rumahnya yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat makan keluarga, Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung merebut piring itu

"Duduk saja, biarkan aku dan Kris yang menyajikan ini"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku harus membantu"

Kris yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun mengacak rambut Baekhyun "Kau harus dengarkan apa kata suamimu"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya "Kau selalu membelanya!"

Tawa Kris dan Chanyeol menemani langkah Baekhyun menuju halaman bekakang, Baekhyun melihat meja makan yang berada ditengah halaman sudah penuh oleh keluarganya, Luhan, Jessica dan Joonmyeon, Baekhyun melihat Jongdae melambai kearahnya, Baekhyun dengan riang berlari ketempat duduknya dan Chanyeol duduk disampingnya sedangkan Kris duduk disamping Joonmyeon

"Tuan, dimana Minseok dan juga Yixing?"

"Mereka harus mengurus sesuatu"

Chanyeol menaruh dua botol sampanye "Ini tidak terlalu dingin, padahal aku sudah menaruhnya dilemari pendingin"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu menghembuskan udara dingin kearah sampanyenya

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berbisik terimakasih

Jongdae berseru "Bernyanyi!"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengikuti seruan Jongdae dan disusul oleh semua orang

Baekhyun tertawa canggung "Aku tidak bisa menyanyi"

Chanyeol menyikut lengan Baekhyun "Suaramu bagus saat di karaoke"

Baekhyun memekik "Ya!"

Chanyeol berdehem dan mulai bernyanyi

"In my darkest times, you're my burning light. You guide the way, like fireflies"

Baekhyun menyambung bait kedua "When tears cloud my eyes, you hear my cries. Wave your flags up high, like satellites"

Mereka melanjutkan bait berikutnya bersama "When I was barely holding on. And I was down, you held me up. I fought it through the universe. Till you break out through the sky like the stars you are. Today, today today. I'll be thanking you for being by side. Every minute, second, forever. You'll be a part of me till the end of time"

Suara tepuk tangan sangat meriah saat mereka menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam untuk makan bersama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih dulu kembali kekamar mereka karna Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya

Baekhyun berbaring dengan tangan Chanyeol yang ia jadikan sebagai bantalan, Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut

Baekhyun menaruh telapak tangannya dipipi Chanyeol "Kau setiap hari berada didekatku tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun "Aku juga merasa seperti itu"

"Terkadang aku takut saat aku terbangun dari tidurku kau tidak berada disampingku dan hari-hari yang aku lalui bersamamu ternyata hanya mimpi"

Chanyeol mengalihkan lengannya menuju tangan Baekhyun yang berada dipipinya "Tapi nyatanya aku disini, tetap disini bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu takut"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Maksudku, kutukanku hilang bukan karna aku yang belum menyelesaikan takdirku 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Cinta sejati, karna itulah kutukanmu menghilang"

"Aku sudah yakin pasti itu karna cinta kita, tapi Kris berkata itu karna keterlambatanku" Baekhyun cemberut

Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Kau harus tidur"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikening Baekhyun dan menarik selimut sebatas leher mereka "Good night"

"Jadi dulu abeoji seorang malaikat?" Jen menatap abeojinya yang duduk dihadapannya

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat "Ya dan sekarang abeoji mendapat satu malaikat kecil"

Jen tersenyum, anak perempuan kecil itu mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas "Aku tidak akan percaya jika bukan appa yang menceritakannya" Jen menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk suaminya

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang putri ditahun ke empat pernikahan mereka untuk melengkapi kebahagaiaan mereka

"Appa, apa benar abeoji itu dulunya seorang malaikat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut sebahu Jen "Ya, abeojimu dulu seorang malaikat" Baekhyun berkata dengan antusias "Antarkan ini padanya" Baekhyun menaruh secangkir teh ditangan kecil Jen

Jen memberikan segelas teh itu pada Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat lekat "Tapi memang dilihat dari segi manapun abeoji terlihat seperti malaikat" Jen memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa

Baekhyun duduk dikursi disisi kanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyibakan rambut Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi suaminya dan berbisik "Terimakasih karna terus membawa kebahagiaan"

"Yak! Appa dan abeoji tidak boleh melakukan itu saat bersama Jen!" Jen melayangkan protesnya dan sekali lagi itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa

\- - - End - - -

 **Daannn finally akhirnya ff ini end juga kan, jadi ngerasa udah ga punya utang lagi pas ngetik end diujung ff ini wkwk**

 **Jujur deh ini tuh fanfic chapter pertama aku, biasanya aku cuma bikin yang one shoot karna selalu ga PD sama ff chaptered dan setelah baca review bagus dari kalian aku jadi ngerasa Pd malah hampir jadi kepedean kayanya :v**

 **Pokonya terimakasih buat yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal chapter sampai akhir /cium satu-satu/ buat yang review, follow, fav atau cuma baca aku ngucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknyaaaaaa, tungguin ff aku yang selanjutnya yaaa inget pen name aku okeh?**


End file.
